Ice King Of Konoha
by SNake57575
Summary: After an attack by the villagers Naruto discovers he has a kekkei genkai and deciding he's had enough with the treatment he's getting from the villagers he leaves under the cover of darkness not to return for several years and when he returns he might just find his queens. Naruharem, HyotonNaruto Co-author Tsukoblue
1. Prologue

**Alright people i thank you all for deciding to read this i hope you enjoy what's to come**

 **i apologize in advance for any Grammar mistakes (Never been the best at grammar), or butchered Japanese (Using Google translate)**

 **I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a warm summer's night in Konohagakure and running down the darkened streets of the market district we find a mob of villagers at least forty strong several of their numbers being Shinobi and Kunoichi, and what was this mob doing you may ask, they were chasing a small boy around the age of five or six.

"Please no please no I don't want to die" said the boy as he ran, this boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki son of the late 'Red Reaper' Kushina Uzumaki and late 'Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze and the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. It's for that reason alone that the mob of villagers were chasing the boy, none of the members of the mob believed he was that.

"GET BACK HERE DAEMON" yelled one of the members of the mob, with that the young boy ran faster. Naruto looking back and seeing the mob was further back then he figured, Naruto then ducked down an alleyway, before quickly hiding behind a dumpster. The blond rather quickly and with practiced ease slowed his breathing trying to hide his presence.

"We know you're there you little bastard" came a voice from the end of the alleyway, Naruto foolishly looked out from behind his dumpster only for the eyes of all of the mob members to lock onto him.

"Nowhere left to run daemon" spat a man with a sadistic smirk crossing his face.

Out of fear, Naruto tried to move further away from the mob only to realize it was futile and he began to cry, which enraged the mob further at the idea of the demon trying to act human.

In their rage they failed to notice the alley growing colder and colder until part of the alley began freezing over and just before the mob was attacking Naruto the ice that was on the walls shot out in large spikes impaling all of the villagers.

Naruto who had his eyes shut tight and his hands up in a defensive position heard a sickening squelch sound, and opened his eyes as a warm liquid hit his face, the scene before him horrified the young boy, who threw up what remained of his dinner before standing up and stumbling out of the alley.

"I can't take this anymore" muttered the boy running home.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Apartment#**

Naruto burst into his house and quickly walked into his room and grabbed a bag and put it on his bed, before walking around the small space of his apartment, to his cupboard where he grabbed out all of his clothes, to his kitchen where his instant ramen was, to his lounge room where he flipped his couch over, before reaching for one of three floorboards that was loose, pulling them up revealing a small gap where all of Naruto's important positions lay, his toad wallet which had all of his money, a case which Naruto opened and pulled out the object which lay within, his only weapon, a compound bow, he only had it for hunting so he didn't need to eat only ramen, next within the gap was his quiver with forty arrows in it with a vacuum seal at the bottom preventing any of the arrows from coming out without an application of chakra, and lastly was a necklace he was told it was the only thing he had with him when he was put in the orphanage, the necklace was a red circle with a black spiral within, Naruto looked at it for a moment before putting it on. Naruto after putting the floorboards back and flipping the couch back slung the quiver over his shoulder and pocketed his wallet and picked up his bow before walking into his room making sure he had all he needed in his bag, he strapped it to his back before walking out to the kitchen where he quickly wrote a note for his adoptive grandfather, before once more leaving his apartment, before then heading to the gates.

* * *

 **#At The Gates#**

Naruto found himself sitting on the roof of a building nearby the gates looking down at the guards who were both asleep, Naruto rolled his eyes at the pair of them before dropping from the roof and running out of the gates not to return until he felt he was ready.

* * *

 **alright people that's this little prologue over**

 **the beginning of the next chapter will start with Naruto's return to Konoha but will not be up for two weeks**

 **and for anyone who hasn't seen my other stories i have two other active Naruto stories and some Fairy Tail ones**

 **Now with that shameless self-plug out of the way i can say please read and review**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Intro Arc I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

On a road in a forest just outside of Konohagakure we find a pair of men walking down the road, one man was reasonably tall with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil the man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. This man was Jiraiya one of Konoha's Sannin.

The other man stood just short of Jiraiya's shoulders, he had short ish blond hair with a pair of bangs framing his face with the rest tied into a short ponytail, there were however red streaks in his hair and the tips of his bangs were a deep blood red, this man wore a sleeveless blue shirt, over the top of which was a black tattered ish trench coat, for pants he wore a pair of blue pants taped down at the ankles he wore a yellow belt with three pouches attached to the back of it, on his feet was a pair of the regular black ninja sandals, on his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves. Staining the young man's skin was tattoos ranging from arctic foxes to the Kanji for ice which was on his chest, and strapped to his back was a large bandaged wrapped object with a yellow handle with a skull at the tip this was his sword Samehada. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki returning to Konoha a little more than six years after he left in the dead of night.

"Come on kid I'm sure Sensei's eager to see you're alright" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah I just hope the rest of the villagers aren't as eager" said Naruto in a flat tone as the two walked to the gates.

"Don't worry kid, they won't touch you while I'm around and we timed your return just so that this time tomorrow you should be a ninja so should they lay a hand on you you're allowed to use whatever means you deem necessary to defend yourself and they can't stop you" said Jiraiya.

"Thanks Oji-san" said Naruto looking up at his godfather with a smile, yes the young blond knew who his parents and godparents were when Jiraiya found him a little over six months prior he had told him who they were under the promise that he not reveal it to anyone else until he reached at least Chunin.

The two men walked through the gates and simply signed themselves in seeing as both gate guards were asleep, that made Naruto roll his eyes, it seemed they hadn't upped security since he fled six years ago.

The two men quickly walked towards the Hokage tower, it seemed the villagers recognised Naruto but the blond didn't care one little bit he was getting annoyed at the glares he was getting so just as the two men entered the Market District Naruto started shooting glares that could freeze the fires of hell they were so cold at anyone who glared at him, that made all of the villagers stop.

The two men quickly made it to the Hokage tower and instead of using the door Naruto decided to run up the wall of an adjacent building before back flipping and slipping straight through an open window landing on the floor beside the Hokage's desk, Jiraiya decided against following Naruto's lead for fear of breaking through the window and simply jumped to the roof of the building Naruto back flipped off and then jumped onto the window before climbing through only to see Naruto smirking and Hiruzen's mouth agape.

"Look who I found Sensei" said Jiraiya eerily calm as he stepped into the room, making Hiruzen jump and look at his student.

"My godson who I was told was dead, I found him wandering the streets of the capital of the land of fire" said Jiraiya in same eerily calm manner.

"Now Jiraiya calm down there's a perfectly good explanation" said Hiruzen sweating bullets.

"Ero-sannin" said Naruto distracting his godfather from his task.

"Oh right before you go on Sensei, Naruto is to be put into the genin class that's taking their exams tomorrow" declared Jiraiya, Hiruzen quickly nodded.

"Thanks Jiji" said Naruto with a grin.

"I'll see you later Oji-san" said Naruto leaping through the open window onto the roof opposite the tower before taking off by rooftop towards the Hokage mountain.

* * *

 **#Next Morning Academy#**

Naruto walked into down the hallway towards he classroom he was told he needed to go to by his godfather after apparently beating the Hokage up for lying to him about Naruto's fate, Jiraiya having been told Naruto perished in the Kyubi attack.

"Ah 222 here it is" said Naruto sliding the door open to see a grand total of three people in the room one was a chunin with a scar across his nose, with black eyes and dark brown hair tied into a fanned out ponytail, the second was a boy sitting in the back of the room he had spikey dark brown hair, with a pair of glasses leaving the boy's eyes undistinguishable, the last was a boy with dark blue hair spiked up into roughly shape of a ducks ass and he had charcoal black eyes.

"Take a seat" said the Chunin, Naruto nodded and walked up to the very back desk closest to the window and pulled Samehada off his back sitting it next to him before take the seat next to the window, the blond then kicked back and looked out of the window.

Naruto watched as the classroom slowly began to fill up with students, first was a boy with spikey brown hair, with slits for pupils in his otherwise bare eyes and a dog riding his head, his cheeks bore a pair of red fang like marks.

The next student caught Naruto by surprize, nothing to do with her short dark blue hair or her pupil-less white eyes no it was the fact that she saw him and walked straight up to him.

"H-hello y-y-you might n-not remember me b-b-but a-about six years a-ago you saved me f-f-from some b-b-bullies" said the girl. Unknown to either the young blond or the blue haired girl making the boy with the dog raise his eyebrows

" _That's him, that's where I know him"_ thought the boy

"Yes I remember" said Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I w-wanted t-t-to say th-thankyou" stuttered the girl.

"Oh uh no-no problem" declared Naruto with a smile before looking away from the girl, who promptly nodded and walked over to the seat next to the dog boy, next people to enter the room were a pair of boys, one was a lanky boy with black hair tied up in a fanned out ponytail and brown eyes, the boy had a lazy air about him, he was talking with the second boy as the two of them entered, the second boy was a larger boy with light brown hair, black eyes and a pair of swirls on his cheeks he had a bag of chips in his hand and ate with a quick speed as the two of them walked up the stairs and took a pair of seats at the table next to Naruto's.

Then other children just started pouring into the room, but by this point Naruto had just tuned them out and started reading a book, his attention was however drawn back when he heard what could only be described as a stampede outside the classroom.

"I'M GOING TO WIN INO-PIG" roared a female voice.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE FOREAD" declared another voice, Naruto snapped his book shut interested to see what the two voices were arguing about, just then the door was just short of ripped off its roller and in slipped a pink haired girl.

"HA SUCK IT INO-PIG I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" screamed the shrill female voice the owner of which was dancing around.

"Really they were fighting over a seat?" questioned Naruto looking down as a girl with blue ish eyes and platinum blond hair walked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screeched the girl glaring at Naruto.

"OI Sakura shut up you yelling is hurting my ears" said the dog boy drawing the pink haired girl's attention to him.

"Who asked you dog breath" spat the girl.

"ALRIGHT everyone let's just calm down you two take your seats" declared the Chunin the two girls quickly took the previously unoccupied seats next to the duck butt haired boy.

"In case any of you missed it we have a new student joining us for the exams" said the chunin motioning to Naruto.

"How come he can just join on the day of the exams I thought it was compulsory to attend classes" asked 'duck butt' in an annoyed tone.

"Training outside of the village for years will do that, and the Sannin vouching for my skills doesn't hurt either" said Naruto somewhat sarcastically. This caused the boy to turn back to Naruto and glare at him.

"Spin on it" said Naruto flipping the guy the bird, the glare only intensified.

"Alright you two break it up we have a test to begin" said the chunin as another chunin walked into the room holding a stack of papers, he began handing all of them out, once all of the papers were handed out the first chunin spoke once more.

"Alright turn over and begin" said the man, Naruto flipped the paper over and began reading the questions.

" _This? This is what they want genin to know it's fucking pathetic"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Damn this place has gone downhill since I last saw one of these tests"**_ spoke a feminine voice inside Naruto's head.

" _I didn't wake you did I Akane-chan?"_ asked Naruto.

" _ **No I woke up a while ago and now I'm soooooooo board"**_ spoke the voice.

" _You and me both Akane-chan"_ replied Naruto his hand on auto piolet writing the answers to the questions.

" _ **Why don't you come in here and we can entertain each other"**_ slurred the voice in a sexy tone.

" _Ero-fox"_ muttered Naruto looking back at the paper in front of him.

" _Oh look a question that's slightly harder"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Why don't you some in here so I can make you hard"**_ spoke the voice in his mind.

" _Will you please, just not?"_ asked the Irate blonde.

" _ **Oh Please don't pretend you don't love it"**_ declared the voice.

" _Why did I even agree to that deal?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _ **Because from it you got a summoning contract and free use of up to two tails of my Youkai"**_ declared the voice in his head.

" _And if I'd known how much of a perv you are I would have thought more seriously about the deal_ " countered Naruto.

" _ **Oh- Naruto-kun you wound me so why must you hurt me in such a way?"**_ questioned the voice dramatically.

" _Oh stop being a drama queen"_ said Naruto , his mind was then assaulted by an image of a woman with pail ish skin, long white hair with a pair of fox like ears on top of her head, light blue eyes with slitted pupils, nine fluffy tails and dressed in a white Kimono pouting.

" _ **That was mean Nawu-kun"**_ said the voice in a baby voice tone.

" _You're a sweet girl I'm sure you can forgive me"_ said Naruto, the ownerof the voice was feeling thankful that Naruto couldn't see her or her colossal blush.

It was at this point Naruto finished the test quickly putting his pen down he flipped the paper before putting his head down to take a short nap.

* * *

 **well that's chapter over i hope you all like it**

 **as opposed to what i said last week i have decided to update this story with my other two once a week, it may change to once a fortnight but we'll try once a week for a while (And if you haven't checked out my other Naruto stories please do)**

 **as for what happened during Naruto's time out of Konoha it will be explained over the course of the story**

 **Naruto will be a little bit cocky and a little bit of a dick for the first few chapters**

 **i don't really think there's anything else to say**

 **review and let me know what you all think**

 **and after that im done**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Intro Arc II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Alright everyone pencils down test time is over" said the scared chunin.

"Ok now we're going to take a break so I can grade you papers so everyone outside and hand me your tests on your way out" said the man, slowly but surely everyone in the room stood up and walked out of the classroom handing the chunin their papers on the way out. Naruto waited until everyone else had gone before picking up Samehada then walking down and placing his test on the chunin's desk and walking out of the classroom and outside where instead of joining the rest of the class Naruto walked over to the nearest tree and simply jumped up onto the lowest branch, pulled Samehada off his back putting it on his lap before leaning back against the tree trunk before closing his eyes.

"Oi you fight me" came a voice Naruto recognised from the class he joined, Naruto just ignored the voice.

"Oi you up in the tree I'm talking to you" said the voice, making the blond open his eyes and look down at the duck butt haired boy glaring at him.

"Go away" said Naruto.

"I said fight me" ordered the boy.

"Leave me the hell alone you're not worth my time" said Naruto yawning.

"I said fight me right now and while you're at it give me that sword a worthless peasant like you doesn't deserve a weapon like that" said the boy. Naruto stood up and put Samehada on his back before a small snowstorm kicked up around him and then he was gone, making duck butt growl having to look for him again.

Naruto now sat on the railing on the roof of the academy looking down on the kids in the yard all running around like idiots.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

The chunin from the class walked out of the building evidently having finished marking the tests.

"Alright you lot to the kunai range" called the chunin, Naruto waited until everyone was around a corner before dropping from the roof and followed behind the group stealthily to the kunai range where he stood far enough away none of the class would notice him excluding the chunin, but was close enough to hear the explanation.

"Alright everyone this is a test of your aim, you will each be given five kunai not hitting a target will result in no points, the outer most ring will be one point all the way down to the centre ring being worth ten points" said the chunin

"Bonus points will be allocated if you hit the targets from further away" declared the chunin.

"Do we have to use kunai or is this a test of true aim?" questioned Naruto startling some people.

"What are you asking to use?" questioned the chunin, in a puff of smoke a compound bow appeared in Naruto's hand.

"This" declared Naruto.

"A bow? Hmm yes that's an acceptable substitute" said the chunin getting a nod from Naruto.

"Is there anyone that wants to go first?" asked the Chunin, Duckbutt raised his hand.

"Alright Sasuke you can go first" said the chunin, Sasuke walked back until he was about thirty metres from the targets pulling out five kunai, before throwing all five at once towards the targets all bar one hit dead centre and the last was off just enough that it was in the second from the centre ring.

"Good job Sasuke, forty nine points plus another thirty for distance gives you seventy nine points" said the chunin, Sasuke strode forwards arrogantly.

"Beat that blondie" declared Sasuke as he passed Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" said Naruto with a smirk, as Sasuke collected his weapons.

"So anyone want to go next?" asked the chunin, Naruto raised his hand.

"Alright Naruto you're up" said the man, Naruto turned around and walked towards the gates of the academy grounds, to everyone's surprise he walked out of the grounds crossing the street into an alley where he walked halfway up the wall where he stood and faced back at the academy. Everyone's heads snapped to the target as an arrow hit dead centre of the target and before any comment could be made a second arrow split the first from nock to tip, then another, and another, and another.

" _ **Show Off"**_ declared a voice in Naruto's head.

" _You always like when I show off for you"_ replied Naruto

It took the time for Naruto to return for Iruka to come to his senses.

"Well done Naruto perfect fifty for aim and the max of one hundred bonus points for distance" said Iruka, Naruto nodded and pulled his arrows out of the target before walking back to the shocked crowd of genin hopefuls.

"Kiba, you can go next" said the chunin snapping the kids out of the daze.

* * *

 **#An hour later#**

The group had finished with the target practice portion of the exams and had now moved onto the Taijutsu portion which was a simple task of either lasting five minutes in the ring with the chunin or landing one decent hit on him, however the chunin fighting wasn't the scar faced chunin, it was his white haired friend, so far the platinum blond and pink haired girls had barely lasted five minutes, the girl who thanked Naruto scored a hit within a minute despite her nervousness, the dog boy landed a hit within the second minute, the chubby boy landed a good hit in under a minute, the lazy pineapple headed boy lazily avoided all attacks for the five minutes, the cloaked sunglasses boy scored a punch in under half a minute as did duckbutt and finally it was Naruto's turn.

"Alright Naruto you're up" said the scared chunin, Naruto stepped into the ring, he could already see the chunin was acting less lax closing the openings in his stance.

" _Great one of the bastards who thinks I'm you Akane-chan"_ muttered Naruto

" _ **Kick his ass Naru-kun and I'll give you a reward"**_ said the voice in Naruto's head.

" _The only reward I need from you is to see your beautiful smile"_ responded the blond, once more making Akane glad Naruto couldn't see her.

"And begin" called the scar faced chunin.

The white haired chunin immediately charged at Naruto before throwing a punch at the boy, who leaned back into a bicycle kick hitting the chunin in the chin knocking his head upwards, Naruto landed the flip on his two hands and then in a blink of an eye he shot both of his feet forwards and buried them in the chunin's gut with enough force to force the man back and out of the ring.

"W-well done Naruto" stuttered the chunin, Naruto simply stood up and smoothed out his trench coat before walking back over to the students.

"Alright all of you head back inside for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam" said Iruka, the students all slowly made their way back inside, all taking their seats again, before the scar faced chunin walked into the room.

"Alright we will call you one by one into the other room where the Ninjutsu portion of the test will be held" declared Iruka.

"And first up we have Shino" said the chunin walking out with coat and glasses boy following closely behind.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Naruto sat in his seat at the back of the room, he had spent the time analysing the people in the class, most were unimpressive, more then likely to die on the first mission out of the village, there were a few that had caught his attention, dog boy was one, he from what Naruto had seen would make for a reasonable sparring partner if he were paired up with another, the ones that Naruto thought could fill that hole were the apology girl and the glasses boy, Duckbutt maybe but the blond just knew the two of them would never get along and more than likely the Duckbutt Idiot would say something stupid planting a huge target on his head with the bullseye right between the eyes and Naruto always hit the bullseye, the lazy kid struck Naruto as interesting company as did the fat boy but he felt he should wait until he was put on a team before trying to become friends with anyone.

Naruto had watched as one by one people left the room and after a few moments all of them had returned with a headband somewhere on their persons.

Finally after an hour of waiting Iruka poked his head through the door.

"Naruto your up" said Iruka, Naruto nodded and strapped his sword to his back before walking out of the classroom and over to the next door one, where he found within Iruka, the silver haired Chunin who was scowling at him and then several more chunin.

"Alright Naruto we need you to perform a **Kawarimi No jutsu** " said Iruka, Naruto nodded and then in a puff of smoke he was gone and replace with a log, and then in another puff of smoke he was back.

"Good next **Henge** " declared Iruka, Naruto nodded and again in a plume of smoke he was gone this time replaced with a man some of the chunin were familiar with but only due to his reputations in Bingo books, the man standing before them was the 'Monster Of The Hidden Mist' Kisame Hoshigaki and again once more Naruto was back in a plume of smoke.

"Good work Naruto although I do have to ask why Kisame Hoshigaki?" questioned Iruka.

"That is nobody's business but my own" declared Naruto not really wanting to reveal to the chunins he had been trained personally by Kisame, before the man's untimely passing, hence where Naruto got Samehada from, its not that he was ashamed of his tutelage under the Monster Of The Mist far from it he just felt they didn't need to know.

"Fair enough, alright Naruto finally a Bunshin Jutsu" said Iruka, Naruto once more nodded however this time he did some hand signs, however the signs themselves were unusual.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " said Naruto as the air near him froze into a solid form creating an exact copy of the blond. Iruka's jaw dropped at the blonde's display

"W-W-W-Well done Naruto here" stuttered Iruka holding out a black clothed headband which Naruto quickly took and tied around his forehead before walking out of the room and back to the classroom.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

It was now early evening, about eight thirty and Naruto was walking back to his godfather's place, the two of them had gone out to Ichiraku Ramen for a congratulatory dinner for Naruto passing his test Naruto having stayed longer then Jiraiya to catch up with the father daughter duo who owned the stand, Naruto was now on his way home. The blonde walked past the Hokage tower when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted signs of movement, turning his head towards the movement he spotted the silver haired Chunin from his test earlier, however he was trying to be stealthy and on his back was a scroll, he was currently jumping towards the front gates of the village, Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped to a nearby roof before following the man. Naruto took a careful look at the scroll on the chunin's back and his eyes narrowed once more it was the scroll of seals, something no chunin should be in possession of, his eyes narrowed further when the man bolted straight out of the gates passed the two sleeping chunin gate guards, Naruto growled at the laziness of the two men before following the chunin.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we have the conclusion of the genin exam and a very small look into Naruto's training time**

 **just for future reference Naruto will not use Kunai or shuriken, he will either use his bow/arrows or jutsu**

 **not really much else to say really so**

 **let me know what you all think of this chapter**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Intro Arc III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"What's a genin like you gonna be able to do to me?" questioned Mizuki arrogantly glaring down at Naruto clearly forgetting the beating Naruto dished out not hours ago.

"You wanna see fine" declared Naruto ripping his blade off his back and leaping forwards at the silver haired chunin who pulled one of the two Fuma shuriken off of his back to block the blade, Naruto swung Samehada down on the giant shuriken, Mizuki expected the blade to be stopped by his giant shuriken but no, Naruto's strength had greatly increased from their spars and the shuriken was forced out of Mizuki's hand lest it break his hand that is not the weapon.

"I was holding back most of my strength during our spar Mizuki, I didn't want to cripple a comrade no matter their opinion of me but now I know you're a traitor I can go all out" declared Naruto a smirk crossing his face sitting the sharkskin blade on his shoulder, Mizuki was about to speak only for Naruto to hit him in the gut in with the Samehada and at the same time Samehada sucked out some of his chakra.

"What the hell did you do to me?" growled Mizuki clutching his slightly cut stomach, Naruto said nothing but ran forwards one hand around Samehada's handle the other clouded by an icy mist, Mizuki flipped back to avoid the blade of Samehada however he landed within range for Naruto to lunge forward with his mist covered hand to grab his arm making the temperature of the limb to drop.

"Let go of me" growled Mizuki kicking Naruto who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Fine you wanna be like that **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu)** " called Naruto mist forming around the area hiding him from Mizuki's sight.

"Where are you Daemon?" ordered Mizuki looking around for the blond, Mizuki felt extreme pain form in his back causing him to drop to the ground screaming.

"ALRIGHT I WAS GOING TO TOY WITH YOU BUT NOW I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU" roared Mizuki as he pulled out a bottle of liquid which was quickly uncorked and he downed the contents in one gulp, Mizuki then stood up as the wound on his back began to stich itself back together as Mizuki's chakra skyrocketed while also becoming a vile inhuman chakra, Mizuki's body began growing hair all over turning him into what looked like a bipedal tiger.

"Really, this guy had to be working for Orochimaru didn't he?" muttered Naruto concealed by his mist as he watched the transformation, Naruto jumped forwards to once more slice at Mizuki with Samehada but the tiger man ducked bellow the strike.

"Ha not so tough now are ya you little FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK" said Mizuki ending in a scream as Naruto slammed his mist coated hand into Mizuki's chest freezing the immediate area before slowly spreading out as Mizuki fell to the ground dead as Naruto literally froze his blood and heart.

" _ **A little over the top for you Naru-kun"**_ came the voice of Akane.

" _That was a modified curse mark there's no telling what he could have done"_ replied Naruto

The blond then walked over to the downed chunin and picked him up before throwing him and the scroll over his shoulder before walking back into the village, the blond walked towards the Hokage tower.

It took longer than normal but not by much, ignoring the secretary who was nose deep in work anyway Naruto walked up the stairs only to see the doors of the Hokage's office shut.

"Who would steal the forbidden scroll?" questioned a voice from within, Naruto opened the door and stepped inside, where all eyes fell on him.

"I believe you may be looking for this Hokage-sama" said Naruto throwing the scroll to the aged leader.

"How did you come by this Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

"I was walking home past the tower and I saw this little shit" said Naruto gesturing to the body slung over his shoulders.

"Doing some shady shit I mean shady even for ninja so I followed him when I noticed the scroll strapped to his back I caught up and engaged him, after disabling him I returned here to return the scroll to you" said Naruto.

"Well done Naruto you will be given B-rank pay for this, leave the traitor and you are dismissed, remember you are expected to be at the academy tomorrow by eight" said Hiruzen getting a nod from the young blond, Naruto dropped the traitor before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

* * *

 **#Street#**

Naruto was walking down the street once more on his way home when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, the blond walked over to an alleyway when at the end of the alleyway he saw something that made his ice cold blood boil, halfway down the alleyway there were two men standing there and between them was a woman who form the looks of it was drunk and drugged at the same time. Both men were slowly undressing the purple haired woman.

"Just relax Snake whore we'll make this fun for you" declared one man pulling down the woman's skirt while the other man fondled the woman's tits.

"You two need to learn to respect women" said a voice from behind the two men before both were quickly knocked out, just as the woman passed out as she fell to the ground only to be caught by Naruto just before she hit the ground, that's when his eyes locked on a mark on her neck.

" _Akane-chan I need your help"_ said Naruto in his mind.

" _ **Small amount of Youkai coming up"**_ declared the voice from in Naruto's head, that's when he felt a warm chakra flood into his system before he put the woman down on the alley floor and quickly changeling chakra to his finger he drew an intricate Fuinjutsu matrix which centred on her neck.

"That should about do it" muttered Naruto to himself.

" **Fuin (Seal)** " said Naruto placing his hands on top of each other over the mark on the woman's neck. The area around the mark began to warm up quite a bit, as the Fuinjutsu matrix all crawled towards the woman's neck.

Once the entire matrix had crawled up onto the woman's neck Naruto removed his hands and the mark on her shoulder was gone, Naruto smiled.

"I hope this helps you miss" said Naruto as he did what he should have done first and pulled up her skirt.

"Alright now what to do with you two?" questioned Naruto turning around to face the attempted rapists.

"I'll deal with you in a while" muttered Naruto as he tied them up together in ninja wire before once more picking up the unconscious woman, who snuggled closer to him as he jumped to the roof of one of the nearby buildings before heading to the hospital hoping to just leave her outside knowing they wouldn't treat her if she was brought in by him.

As Naruto jumped his mind floated back to the two men tied up in the alleyway thinking of suitable punishments. Without even noticing Naruto was at the hospital, quickly dropping to the ground, Naruto stealthily walked up to the doors and gently placed the woman down before jumping back to a roof across the street just watching making sure the woman was taken into the hospital, fortunately within moments of getting into a good viewing position the purple haired woman was taken inside.

Naruto nodded to himself and began his trek back to the tied up men still trying to think of a punishment.

"Oh that's an evil idea" muttered Naruto as an idea popped into his head.

" _ **You sneaky little…, that is evil"**_ came the voice from inside Naruto's mind just as Naruto dropped into the alleyway with an sadistic smirk plastered on his face, he picked up the two men and quickly ran to the T &I department headquarters before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it before putting it in the wire used to tie the men up before knocking on the doors and running. Within a moment a man with a heavily scared face wearing a black trench coat and bandanna opened the door before looking down at the two men before a smirk spread across his face.

"You know all the secrets of Iwa huh I doubt it but someone has to have a good reason for bringing you here let's find out what it is" said the man reaching down and yanking the two men up by the wire that bound them.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

One Anko Mitarashi sat up in fright only to notice she was in the hospital she absent mindedlly ran her hand over her neck, only to notice something.

"It-it's gone" said Anko her eyes shooting open wide as she ran her hand over where her curse mark used to reside, she jumped up and ran over to the nearest reflective surface and made sure she was right. It was then Anko heard the door open, she turned around and saw a woman with long black silky hair and blood red eyes, this woman was Kurenai Yuhi one of Anko's oldest friends.

"Nai-chan Nai-chan it's gone it's finally gone" said Anko excitedly running up to her friend.

"What? What's gone?" questioned Kurenai never seeing her friend this excited. Anko pulled her shirt aside showing Kurenai her neck.

"That fucking cursed Hicky" declared Anko, Kurenai gasped and traced her finger along Anko's neck where the curse mark used to be.

"Who removed it?" questioned Kurenai.

"I have no idea last thing I remember last night is almost getting raped again when someone saved me, but I need to find whoever got that fucking mark off me I need to thank them" muttered Anko looking down.

* * *

 **#At The Academy#**

Naruto sat at the back of the classroom the last of the ninja had entered the room, and the bell had gone.

"Alright people I will now reveal the Kunoichi and Shinobi rookies of the year" said Iruka with a smile looking out over the genin who were all looking at him with all of their attention.

"Ok for Kunoichi of the year we have Hinata" said Iruka giving a moment for everyone to clap for the shy Hyuga heiress.

"Good job Hina-chan" said the dog boy from beside the blushing girl.

"Thanks Kiba" muttered the girl.

"Alright everyone settle down" said Iruka and in an instant the entire class became deathly silent.

"Now for the Shinobi of the year we have Naruto" said Iruka, drawing the blonde's attention down to the front. The class was silent for a moment before the dog boy began clapping, followed by Hinata, the dark coat boy, the lazy boy and the swirly cheeked boy. Naruto bowed a bit with an awkward smile.

"Ok everyone now onto the bit I'm sure you've all been waiting for team placements" said the chunin. The class burst into whispers, Naruto just looked at the genin around the room before rolling his eyes before putting his head on the table tuning out everything until his name came up.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka making Naruto sit up and listen.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka, Naruto smirked to himself, paired with a clan heir and heiress, under an A-ranked Shinobi he could deal with that, the blond boy looked to his two teammates who were looking back at him he nodded to them with a smirk on his face, Kiba smirked back while the Hyuga blushed a bit before nodding back to Naruto.

"…And that's it you have a lunch break before your sensei will be here to pick you up" said Iruka with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so there you go the fight between Naruto and Mizuki, Gone is Anko's curse mark and Naruto's team.**

 **so let me know what you all think i hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Intro Arc IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Alright where the hell is this guy?" questioned Kiba angrily Akamaru barking in agreement.

It had been three hours since the sensei were supposed to pick up their teams, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were the only ones still in the room waiting for Kakashi to show up, Naruto like Kiba was mad he was just better at hiding it, and Hinata well Naruto could see despite her eyes being closed her left eye was twitching with anger.

" _ **Naru-kuuuuuuun come in here I'll keep you entertained"**_ came Akane's voice from inside Naruto's head speaking in a breathless tone.

" _Ero-fox"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **You know you love me"**_ spoke the woman, it was at this point thankfully the door opened revealing a silver haired jonin with a mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband covering his left eye.

"You three team seven?" asked the man getting a nod from the genin.

"My first impression of you is… you guys are boring meet me on the roof" declared the man disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I don't know about you but the last three hours waiting have made me hungry" said Naruto as he stood up with a thoughtful look on his face before turning to his teammates.

"Yeah I could go for some food now" said Kiba catching onto Naruto's suggestion and agreeing completely.

"You know what, what the hell lets go" said their angry Hyuga teammate before she walked out of the room with her two teammates in tow, the three of them left the academy and headed to Ichiruaku ramen. It only took the trio about five minutes to get to the eating establishment.

"Oh Naruto-kun I wondered when you'd stop by today, and who is this?" asked Ayame as Naruto and his team walked into the ramen stand.

"Ayame-Neechan these are my teammates Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka" introduced Naruto.

"So what will you have?" questioned Ayame as the three of them sat down.

"I'll have the usual" said Naruto Ayame nodded and wrote something down on a pad.

"I'll have the beef ramen" said Kiba.

"I think I'll h-h-have the miso ramen p-p-p-please" said Hinata Ayame giggled at the girl and nodded before walking into the back and got started on their meals.

* * *

 **#With Kakashi#**

The silver haired jonin had been waiting on the roof for more than five minutes for his genin to show up, he had actually got a good feeling about this group of genin he figured they might be the first team to ever pass his test.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Kakashi peeking over his book at the doorway where he had expected them to come running out of maybe a minute after he had sent them from the class but they were yet to arrive, and he was beginning to worry.

"I'll just go see if I can find them" muttered Kakashi snapping his book shut creating a shadow clone to leave there in case they showed up while he was away. The silver haired jonin then walked down the stairs like a normal before making his way to the classroom where upon opening the door he found the classroom empty.

"Strange, where could they be?" questioned Kakashi scratching his head, he then walked out of the academy building

* * *

 **#About two hours later, Ichiraku Ramen#**

The genin were sitting at the ramen bar quietly talking waiting for their sensei to show up.

"Here you three are" muttered the man as he walked thought the flaps of the ramen stand.

"Why didn't you three come up to the roof like I asked you?" questioned Kakashi.

"Payback" declared Naruto not even turning to face the man.

"Well, alright I deserved that given were all here we might as well get to know each other so why don't we talk about ourselves?" said Kakashi taking a seat next to his genin.

"L-L-L-Like w-w-w-what Sensei?" questioned Hinata.

"Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams that kind of thing" said Kakashi.

"Alright I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like ice, snow, my sword Samehada, arctic animals, ramen and learning new things, I don't like arrogant people, people who waste my time, traitors, and rapists, my hobbies, well I don't have too many of those but I guess training would be a hobby, and my dream I'm not really sure I just want to help people in need" said Naruto.

"Good Naruto good" said Kakashi before pointing to Kiba.

"Alright I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru *points to Akamaru* I like dogs, meat, my family, my friends and walking, I don't like cats, loud noises, bad smells and those who insult my family, my hobbies well there's training, walking Akamaru and hanging out with my friends and my dream I wanna be the greatest clan head my clan has had" declared Kiba with a grin. Kakashi gave a nod before turning to Hinata.

"M-m-m-m-my name is H-H-Hinata Hyuga, I like cinnamon r-rolls, zenzai, my s-s-s-sister and my f-f-f-friends I don't like b-bullies, s-s-s-seafood and the way the m-m-main family of my c-c-c-clan treats the b-b-b-branch family, my hobby is f-f-f-flower pressing and my d-d-d-d-dream is to remove the cage b-b-bird seal and unite the b-b-b-branches of m-m-m-my clan" said Hinata.

"Good good Hinata although we are going to have to work on that stuttering" said Kakashi.

"Alright I guess I should give you lot a little insight into me, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes hmmm I have a few, my dislikes there's a couple of those as well, my hobbies you lot are too young and innocent for that, and my dream is something again you lot are a little too young for" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Should've expected as much" muttered Naruto rolling his eyes at his sensei.

"Alright you lot tomorrow you three are to meet me at training ground seven at seven for a little survival exercise" said Kakashi.

"Are you going to show up or are we not going to start this exercise until sundown tomorrow because you came late and we left?" asked Naruto.

"Fine spoil sport make it ten" said Kakashi.

"And you'll want to have all of your gear as this won't be just any survival exercise" said Kakashi.

"W-w-w-what kind of exercise is it sensei?" questioned Hinata.

"You don't want to know trust me just show up with your equipment and be ready for a fight as this exercise has a sixty six percent failure rate and if you fail you go back to the academy" said Kakashi.

"WHAT BUT WE PASSED THE EXAM" exclaimed Kiba loudly.

"Did you honestly think that knowing some history, how to aim, how to throw a punch and three jutsu was all you needed to become a ninja. No that is a test to weed out the ones with absolutely no hope of becoming ninja this will be your true exam" said Kakashi with an evil glint in his eye getting up and walking to the exit.

"Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you you'll just hurl" declared Kakashi as he stepped out of the stand.

"Well I've got to go I'm just going to say if you want to pass this test tomorrow ignore the advice of Kakashi-sensei and eat" said Naruto before he too left the stand, he had places to be one of which was the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later Hokage Tower#**

Naruto walked into Hiruzen's office having seen the door open and ignored the secretary's calls for him to stop.

"Ah Naruto-kun I wondered when I'd see you again" said Hiruzen his pipe hanging from his mouth as he blew out a breath of smoke.

"I would like my mother's scrolls on Fuinjutsu" said Naruto very seriously, Hiruzen sat there in deep thought for a moment, and there was no real reason to deny him at least that much.

"Alright" said Hiruzen standing up and walking over to the pictures of the previous Kage before pulling Minato's off the wall revealing a safe.

"All of your parents belongings were sealed up after their deaths to prevent them being stolen you'll be given your father's belongings and the deed to your parents' house when you reach chunin" declared Hiruzen, Naruto nodded as Hiruzen opened safe revealing two scrolls, the Kage pulled out one of the scrolls and handed it to Naruto, who took the scroll with a smile and turned to leave when the door flew open.

"Prepare to die old man today I'm going to take that hat" declared a boy as he ran into the room only to trip over his obscenely long scarf falling flat on his face in the process, the boy pushed himself to his knees rubbing his face before looking around the room.

"You, you tripped me didn't you" declared the boy pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You tripped over your scarf idiot" said Naruto.

"No it was you you big idiot" said the boy, only for Naruto to yank him into the air by the collar.

"You tripped on your bloody scarf you little twit" growled Naruto, once more the door was ripped open.

"Put him down you miscreant that is the honourable grandson of the Sandaime" said the man to Naruto, the boy just smirked figuring he was off the hook now.

"Whoopty fucking do" said Naruto sarcastically looking back at the jonin before turning back to the kid.

"Accuse me of bullshit again and I'll freeze your legs" said Naruto dropping the kid unceremoniously on his ass before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **#About an hour later#**

Naruto was now sitting atop the Hokage monument on his father's head, he had come straight there from the Hokage tower unfortunately at some stage during the trip he'd gained a follower, Naruto sighed and once more looked over his shoulder towards the box with a pair of eyes poking out of it looking at him.

" _Does he honestly think I can't tell that's him?"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Just scare him off it's getting a little bit creepy now he's just been watching you"**_ declared Akane from inside Naruto's mind, and he was half tempted to listen to her and scare the kid off, but all of the ways he could think of either ended up with the kid scarred for life or wounded and that was something he didn't need. Naruto sighed and rolled up his scroll, he really hadn't wanted to spend the rest of the day in the compound but there was nothing else Naruto could do so he stood up and walked to the edge of the stone face of his father, before casually stepping off and falling down.

While falling Naruto **Shunshined** to his and Jiraiya's house, landing outside before jumping up into one of the trees where he pulled out his scroll and once more began to read.

"Why you here Gaki I'd have thought you'd still be out with your teammates" said Jiraiya.

"No we finished after introductions, I went and got Kaa-chan's stuff from Jiji and then have spent the last couple of hours trying to ignore Jiji's grandson who was just short of stalking me" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Well … good for you" declared Jiraiya awkwardly before walking back inside he had lady friends to entertain.

* * *

 **#Next Morning, Training Ground Seven, Ten AM#**

Naruto walked up to the training grounds he was itching to do something but again he was being followed by a box with eyes.

"Alright kid knock it off now" said Naruto without turning around.

"Damn you must have some pretty impressive skills to be able to see through my disguise" said the kid as he stood up out of the box.

"Teach me" ordered the boy.

"No I'm not your sensei, not your mentor, not even your friend leave me alone" declared Naruto levelling a chilling glare, the boy jumped up but stood his ground.

" _This has to be a test to see whether I'm worthy of being his apprentice"_ thought the boy as he stood his ground. Naruto just turned around and left, with the kid now following him.

As Naruto walked up to the training ground he saw both Hinata and Kiba there already.

"Morning you two" said Naruto walking up.

"M-morning N-N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Morning Naruto, who's the brat?" questioned Kiba.

"I'm Konohamaru and Naruto's going to be my Sensei" said the boy with a grin.

"NO I'M NOT BRAT LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Naruto glaring at the boy his eyes glowing silver as he glared at the boy, Konohamaru decided that at this point it was a good point to leave.

* * *

 **Alright so that's the chapter over**

 **we have the introductions of the team Naruto getting his mother stuff on Fuinjutsu and the interaction with Konohamaru**

 **i can't really think of anything else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**


	6. Intro Arc V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto who after scaring off Konohamaru jumped up into the tree above Kiba and Hinata, the blond quickly pulled Samehada off his back before he sat down to wait for Kakashi who he doubted was going to show up on time, so he along with this teammates just waited.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

After Half an hour of waiting Kakashi appeared before the three genin in a swirl of leaves.

"You're late" growled Naruto Samehada's scales scratching against each other indicating the sword wasn't happy either.

"I got lost on the road of life" declared Kakashi getting a glare from Naruto, who's left hand was engulfed in an icy mist.

"Alright it's good to see you're all so eager I'll just quickly explain the test and then we can begin" declared Kakashi as he pulled out a pair of bells and held them up.

"Your objective is to get these bells from me within the next few hours you have until one o'clock to get a bell from me you may use any means you deem necessary those without a bell go without lunch" declared Kakashi expecting to hear growling stomachs but to his surprize nothing.

"Never hurled from training and I've trained with training monsters" declared Naruto still glaring at Kakashi.

"Anyway the ones who don't have a bell once time is up are sent back to the academy" declared Kakashi hoping to scare the genin a bit he got the reaction he wanted from Kiba and Hinata but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"B-but s-sensei there are only t-t-two bells" said stuttered Hinata, to this Kakashi nodded.

"Yes only a maximum of two of you can pass this test" declared Kakashi with a sadistic grin.

"And with that bit of information I believe we'll start" said Kakashi and with that Kiba and Hinata ran off into the forest.

"Uh Naruto I said start" said Kakashi thinking Naruto hadn't heard him.

"Oh I heard you quite well Kakashi but you've wasted my time so I'm a little pissed right now" declared Naruto. Before Kakashi could even get another word in Naruto ran his thumb along his sharpened canine before he quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " yelled Naruto slamming his hand on the ground creating a plume of smoke from where his hand landed and as the smoke cleared a white fox sat there looking around.

" **Naruto-sama"** said the fox meeting Naruto's gaze.

"Ryko" said Naruto looking down at the fox.

" **What have I been summoned for Naruto-sama?"** asked the white fox, Naruto simply pointed at Kakashi who was watching on with a smile on his face under his mask.

"I would like to wipe the smug grin off his face" declared Naruto.

" **Well it has been a while since we hunted together not since that snake's pawns"** said the fox.

" **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu)** " called Naruto as the water in the air around him froze into several discs that in an instant flew at Kakashi, who for his credit schooled his features quickly before jumping to the side to avoid all of the discs however as he landed Ryko was on the jonin in a flash of fur and teeth, Kakashi barely had time to get a kunai out before the fox's teeth were upon him.

Naruto meanwhile had finished a short chain of hand signs.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " said Naruto quietly as a clone formed and ran off into the trees.

" _ **Are you sure you're right Naru-kun?"**_ questioned Akane from inside Naruto's head.

" _Sure? No. Reasonably certain? Yes"_ replied Naruto as he pulled Samehada into one hand while the other was covered by the icy mist as he charged forwards at Kakashi who was still holding off the quick Kitsune. Naruto jumped up and over the fox and flipped over bringing his sword down on Kakashi who just in the nick of time kicked the fox in the gut pushing him back enough to bring his kunai up to block Samehada, Naruto brought his icy hand forwards in a claw like strike to Kakashi's side as the blond landed on the ground only for Kakashi to be replaced instantly with a log which froze where his hand hit it.

" _ **Behind you"**_ said Akane giving Naruto time to role to the right to avoid Kakashi who was in a crouched position with a tiger hand sign.

"You escaped my **Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Years Of Death)** this time Naruto" said Kakashi in an overly dramatic fashion, Naruto rolled his eye as he swung Samehada over himself at Kakashi who jumped out of the way of the blade as it hit the ground, Naruto flipped to his feet only to once more not see Kakashi.

" _ **Bellow"**_ called Akane making Naruto jump just as a pair of hands burst out of the ground to grab where his ankles were just a second ago.

"Screw this" said Naruto as he landed on the ground and ran off towards the forest making a hand sign as he went.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)** " called Naruto as a cloud of mist formed around the clearing as Naruto jumped into it a disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

" _He has more skill then he's letting on"_ thought Kakashi as he looked into the mist around him before pulling out an orange covered book and began to read.

"Oh Suki you naughty naughty girl" giggled Kakashi perversely as he read.

 **#In The Forest#**

Naruto's ice clone had gone into the forest and quickly found Kiba and Hinata who were both watching the fight in awe after finding both of them the ice clone sent them to another clearing to discuss their plan.

"What's the deal Naruto?" questioned Kiba as he saw the original Naruto walk into the clearing.

"Let me ask you both something have either of you heard about a team from Konoha with only three people on it?" questioned Naruto as he walked up to the pair.

"N-no" stuttered Hinata, while getting a simple head shake from Kiba.

"Next question have you ever heard of a fresh out of the academy beating a jonin in a fight?" questioned Naruto, getting a head shake from both of his teammates.

"Exactly there's something fishy about this test why would the academy put us in teams of three only then to knock one of those members out after a day?" questioned Naruto.

"T-the t-t-t-test isn't a-about t-the bells?" questioned Hinata.

"I think so" said Naruto nodding

"I think this test is actually about teamwork the number of bells is to distract us from the real objective of getting the bells" said Naruto.

"So you're saying we should work together to get the bells?" questioned Kiba getting a nod from Naruto.

"I a-ag-gree" said Hinata, Kiba nodded and Akamaru who poked his head out of Kiba's jumper barked in agreement.

"So what's the plan Naruto?" asked Kiba looking at their temporary leader, Naruto's smirk told the Inuzuka heir whatever he had was good.

* * *

 **#Back With Kakashi An Hour Later#**

" _Where are they, they haven't done anything since Naruto escaped unless…"_ though Kakashi only to be interrupted as Ryko ran at him from the tree line and once more went to bite him in the leg.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a kunai to deflect the fox's teeth.

" **Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)** " called a voice from inside the mist that had yet to recede since Naruto left it, and then out of nowhere two twisters joined the fox in charging at Kakashi, who quickly put his book away for a second kunai ready to deflect both twisters and the fox coming at him, however before even that a trio of arrows sailed out of nowhere at Kakashi who quickly deflected the projectiles as they got close only then to have to jump back as the two twisters came at him from his left and right, Kakashi's danger sense was telling him to move but just as he went to he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, he turned to see Hinata there with chakra coated finger tips, Kakashi quickly substituted with a nearby log as the twisters once more changed their course towards him, only to once more have to block the teeth of a fox as Ryko came running up to him bearing his teeth, then once more arrows came flying at him however these ones appeared to be made of ice, then once more he had to jump back as the twisters of Kiba and Akamaru came flying at him and once more missed Kakashi then spun around with both Kunai to block a strike from Naruto's Samehada, once the strike was blocked Naruto jumped back and faded into the mist, and before Kakashi could even move he felt a sharp pain in his leg, when he looked down he saw Hinata sliding passed him having hit his legs with her **Juken (Gentle Fist)** and before Kakashi could counter attack her once more Ryko was upon him in a flurry of teeth and fur Kakashi blocked the teeth with his kunai however just before he could kick the fox away he was forced to jump back.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu)** " called Naruto freezing the water in the air into the shape of a dragon that flew forwards at Kakashi making the man jump back from the fox to dodge the ice dragon before both twisters once more came at Kakashi from his left and right while Ryko and Naruto charged from his front, the silver haired jonin took a quick glance behind him and unsurprisingly he saw Hinata charging forwards with chakra coating her hand, Kakashi **Kawarimi-ed** with a nearby log however in the next instant he was surprized when he was once more surrounded by his genin who charged forwards from clouds of smoke, Kakashi jumped up and delivered a split kick knocking the two twisters away from him and brought his kunai up to block the powerful downwards strike from Naruto with Samehada while bringing up his kunai to block the fox next to Naruto and as he landed Kakashi launched his foot backwards to hit Hinata in the chest knocking her backwards, before shooting his foot forwards hitting Naruto in the chest, Naruto flipped backwards away from Kakashi who was about to follow when an arrow made once more of ice came flying at him Kakashi brought up his kunai to block the projectile, however too late did he realise that there was an explosive tag wrapped around the shaft of the arrow, and just after the silver haired jonin deflected the arrow the tag went off creating a reasonably large explosion knocking Kakashi backwards into a tree and before the jonin could recover Naruto snatched the bells from his hip and then jumped back to between his teammates.

"Excellent work you three but who will get the other bell Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he stood up leaning his back on the tree looking at the genin.

"They can both have the bells" said Naruto tossing one bell to each of his teammate who then quickly threw the bells to the ground.

"No without you we never would have got them" said Kiba as his bell hit the ground.

"Y-Y-Yes e-e-either w-we all p-pass or none of u-us d-do" stuttered Hinata as her bell hit the ground.

"Is that your final answer?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from all three genin.

"Well congratulations you three pass" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"I told you two it was about the teamwork" said Naruto with a grin, as the two let out the breath they didn't even realise they were holding before rolling their eyes at the bragging Naruto.

"Congratulations you three it's official were team seven" declared Kakashi.

* * *

 **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu) – C-rank – Mid Range – user freezes water around into any number of razor sharp disks of ice that are then thrown towards the opposition**

 **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu) – B-rank – All ranges – User freezes water into the form of a dragon that can hit opponents for physical damage or can be combined with other jutsu for devastating effects**

* * *

 **Alright people there's chapter 6**

 **we had the true genin test i hope you all liked it**

 **for those saying i was harsh on Konohamaru last chapter you all seem to forget how annoying he was in the** **beginning and this Naruto isn't exactly a people person.**

 **well there's nothing much else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


	7. C-Ranks I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It had been about month since team seven had formed and throughout the month the three genin had been introduced to the _Wonder_ of D-rank missions and as a team had completed around fifty of the damn things.

Now standing in the Hokage's office with Hinata holding Tora the cat belonging to Madam Shijimi the wife of the Fire Daimyo, the cat was the bane of team sevens D-rank experience at least half of the D-ranks were catching the damn cat and the cat would always scratch Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, hence why Hinata was holding the cat otherwise her teammates might feel the need to slit the cat's throat.

"Tora-chan" squealed Madam Shijimi as she entered the room and took her cat from Hinata and squeezed the poor animal tightly.

" _Ha serves your right cat"_ was the shared thought of Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru as the cat screamed from being squeezed to tight.

"Well done team seven well we have several D-ranks available, a member of the council needs his garden weeded, a nobleman needs his son watched" "TORA" "Capturing Tora …" said Hiruzen interrupted by a scream from Madam Shijimi.

"NO" growled Naruto interrupting Hiruzen.

"No?" questioned the aged Kage.

"No more chores we're ninja not teenagers desperate for money" Declared Naruto getting a nod from Kiba and Hinata.

"Well Kakashi what do you think are they ready for a C-rank?" questioned Hiruzen looking at Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious these three have been genin for less than a month" said Iruka only to stop as he felt the temperature of the room drop.

"Iruka shut up I have been trained for a combined total of three and a half years by S-rank ninja and these two have spent their whole lives being trained by at least A-rank Shinobi and we have spent the month training under an A-rank nin who we almost beat the first time we spared you know nothing of us or our progress and Hokage-sama asked Kakashi-sensei not you" growled Naruto glaring at the Chunin instructor who recoiled slightly at the disrespect and was about to reprimand the genin.

"He's right Iruka these three are now soldiers of the village not little academy students you need to coddle and in answer to your questioned Hokage-sama these three have been ready for a month now" said Kakashi.

"Right well I have a C-rank mission that I can send you four on" said Hiruzen pulling out a scroll tossing it to Kakashi who unrolled the scroll and quickly read through the contents of the scroll.

"Alright you three we're headed to Taki so meet at the north gate in half an hour and pack for a week" said Kakashi, all three of the genin nodded and left the room.

"Here you go Kakashi" said Hiruzen handing Kakashi another scroll which Kakashi pocketed, before nodding to his leader before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?" questioned Iruka looking to the elderly Kage.

"Yes" said Hiruzen simply.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later At the North Gates#**

Naruto walked up to see Kiba and Hinata already at the gates both with backpacks on.

"Where's your stuff Naruto surely you have to have at least a change of clothes?" questioned Kiba looking at Naruto. Naruto pulled the neckline of his shirt to the left revealing part of his tattooed chest a tattoo of an arrow crossed a scroll tattooed just below the neck.

"Most of the Tattoos on my skin are not purely decorative most of them cover seals I have tattooed onto my skin this one holds any and all of my supplies" said Naruto before letting go of his shirt letting it fall back in place.

"What k-kind of s-seals do you have t-tattooed on you?" asked Hinata who over the month with Kiba, Kakashi and Naruto she had gradually been getting better with her stuttering to the point it was almost gone now.

"I mostly have storage seals for various things, I have a summoning Tattoo here" said Naruto motioning to his right arm with a white furred Kitsune on it going down to an open mouth on his wrist.

"Uh let's see Gravity Seals and Weight seals but they're mostly covered by my tats" said Naruto truth be told he had a lot more seals tattooed to his skin he just was nervous to reveal all of the seals to his teammates as revealing what some of the seals he had did would bring up questions that he didn't really want to answer. Luckily for Naruto Kakashi chose this moment to appear.

"Alright guys we're headed to Taki which even going the max speed you guys can go is still about a day and a half but there's no rush so let's take a leisurely pace and we'll be there in two days" said Kakashi getting a nod from the three genin.

"Alright guys Delta formation" said Kakashi, the three genin took a triangle formation with Kakashi standing between Hinata and Kiba with Naruto at the front before heading out.

* * *

 **#Hours Later (Just as the sun was going down)#**

"Alright Guys we can stop here for the night" said Kakashi as he stopped tree hopping the three young ninja nodded.

"You guy's set up your tents I'll collect some wood" said Kakashi.

"I don't need to set up a tent Kakashi-sensei I sleep in the open but I do kinda need to go hunting" said Naruto.

"Well if you can bring back enough for everyone" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Sure but I make no promises I have no idea what's around here" said Naruto before he then walked into the woods before pulling his bow off his back and formed an arrow of ice that he notched and held at the ready and walked far enough into the forest that a small pulse of Biju chakra would go unnoticed by Kakashi and Naruto's two teammates.

" _Akane"_ said Naruto mentally.

" _ **On it"**_ replied the woman before discreetly sending out a tiny pulse of her Youkai even if she was sending out the smallest amount possible it was still enough to get all of the information within a kilometre.

" _ **Alright you have lots of small birds in the area and even some small creatures but there's three boars two hundred metres west, a doe half a click north and two bucks fighting two hundred and seventy metres to the north east"**_ declared Akane, Naruto thought about it for a moment before heading towards the two bucks forming another arrow of ice which joined the first ready to be shot at the fighting bucks. Naruto as he ran towards his targets quickly took to the trees and hopped silently towards the area he was told the bucks were.

Within moments Naruto reached the edge of a clearing that the bucks were fighting within and looking at the creatures he formed two more ice arrows and gently notched them before quietly pulling back the bow string and taking aim at the two animals hoping to hit each with a pair of arrows, Naruto took a deep breath and steadied his breathing and let the string go launching the arrows forwards and before the buck could even stop their fighting the two animals fell to the side as the blood drained out of them, Naruto dropped from the tree and walked forwards channelling chakra to his left hand as he did a knife appeared in a plume of smoke, Naruto knelt down beside the two downed animals that were good and dead and set about cleaning his kills doing it here rather than in front of Kiba and Hinata.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked back into the campsite to see his teammates and sensei sitting around a crackling fire.

"Did you not get anything?" questioned Kakashi being first to see Naruto.

"No I just thought it would be better to clean the carcass and harvest what was usable away from these two" said Naruto motioning to his two teammates.

"Ah makes sense so what did you actually get?" questioned Kakashi.

"I killed a pair of bucks and a pair of boars" said Naruto unsealing half of the harvested material from said animals which did include all of the pelts which the meat was lying on.

"Take as much as you want I'll share this lot but the other half is mine" said Naruto, the other three nodded it was understandable he did kill and clean all four of the kills and the meat from one buck and one boar was more than enough for all of them and with that the four of them began to cook up the meat over the fire.

After everyone had eaten their fill of the meat Naruto provided and their own food they sat by the fire quietly.

"Alright we have to organise watch shifts" declared Kakashi.

"I'll keep watch" said Naruto leaning back stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright Naruto can take first watch-" said Kakashi only to be interrupted.

"I meant all night" said Naruto. Kakashi turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I've spent almost a month in a constant state of awake before two days in a row is nothing" said Naruto, Kakashi shrugged.

"If you ok with that then sure" said Kakashi. Naruto nodded before pulling Samehada off his back as he jumped up into the nearby trees.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

As the sun rose on the horizon so did Konoha's team seven or at least Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba, Naruto was still very much awake from his watch shift, as the sun rose the three Konoha nin packed away their tent while Naruto cooked a fish for each of them for breakfast the fish caught from a nearby river.

After eating the four ninja set out towards their destination Taki.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

After running for hours the four ninja arrived outside the village of Taki as they walked towards the village they were greeted by two people one was a man he had long brown hair and dark eyes, the second figure was a girl who looked to be younger then the genin by a year or two and was half hiding behind the man she had mint green hair and orange eyes.

" _ **T-that girl she got Chomei sealed in her"**_ said Akane from inside Naruto's head as the Konoha team walked up to the two figures.

" _You sure?"_ questioned Naruto shocked to see another container.

" _ **Absolutely"**_ declared Akane.

"Hello there I'm Kakashi and you must be Shibuki" declared Kakashi stepping up to the man who nodded to the silver haired jonin.

"So you are the team the Hokage sent with his reply" said the man getting a nod from Kakashi who pulled out the scroll from his pocket and handed it to the man who opened it and began to read, Naruto took the opportunity to walk up to the girl.

"Hello there Imoto-chan you don't mind if I call you that right Nana-chan" said Naruto, the girl looked at Naruto terrified only then to calm down a bit when she saw his genuine smile at her.

"N-not at-t all Kyu-nii-san" stuttered the girl as she stepped out from behind Shibuki who was now looking wide eyed at the boy while Kakashi was staring wide eyed at the girl who stepped forward into Naruto's waiting arms and the two shared a hug and the girl began to sob.

"Shhh, Shhh it's all right Imoto" said Naruto soothingly as he ran his hands down her back in a calming fashion.

"I knew I made the right choice in transferring her to Konoha" muttered Shibuki but both Naruto and the girl heard the man.

"Y-you transferred me to Konoha?" questioned the girl slightly scared and at the same time looking at him with hope.

"Yes and this is the reply from the Hokage accepting the transfer" said Shibuki with a smile down at his surrogate sister, who smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" declared the girl hugging Shibuki.

"Just promise me one thing Fuu-chan" said Shibuki making Fuu look at him.

"Live happily" he said and Fuu nodded vigorously. Before anything else could happen a Taki ninja come running up to Shibuki.

"Shibuki-sama, Shibuki-sama the village is under attack" said the ninja.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **for those who are unaware a click in the context used above is a Kilometre**

 **for those curious about the seals on Naruto you'll have to wait they will be revealed when they're used so don't ask about them**

 **Well not much else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. C-Ranks II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Shibuki-sama, Shibuki-sama the village is under attack" said the ninja.

"WHAT?" questioned Shibuki looking at his ninja.

"Sir it's Suien and he has the help of three Ame missing nin he's saying he'll kill as many villagers as it takes for you to bring him the hero water" said the ninja.

"Damn it" growled Shibuki glaring at the ground.

"Let me help Shibuki" said Fuu.

"No we can't have you fight Fuu the villagers will just as likely attack you as the enemy" said Shibuki.

"Then let us help we can't leave our allies out to dry while we're here" said Naruto stepping forwards getting a nod from Kiba and Hinata.

"Kakashi?" questioned Shibuki looking at the Konoha's team leader.

"Up to you Shibuki-sama" said Kakashi, Shibuki then nodded to the Konoha team.

"Alright you can help but you four have to keep Fuu safe too alright" said Shibuki, getting a nod from the Konoha nin, Naruto pulled Samehada off his back as the six people set off into the village.

Once they made it into the village it became apparent how bad Fuu's treatment was within the village as even during an attack on their village the people were glaring at the mint haired girl, as they ran Naruto put his open hand on the girls shoulder.

"It's ok Imoto this time tomorrow we'll be so far away from here that this will all seem like an ancient memory" said Naruto with a small smile.

"Thanks Nii-san" said Fuu with a gentle smile, only to then dodge a rock thown at her.

"Get out of here you damn daemon you're not welcome here" growled the person who threw the rock, Kakashi was forced to smack away another rock that came flying towards Fuu.

"This isn't going to work Fuu I'm going to make a **Kage Bunshin** to take you out of here and guard you until we get back ok?" questioned Kakashi getting a hesitant nod from the girl.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Kakashi creating a second one of himself.

" **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto the ice next to him forming another one of him that followed Kakashi's clones lead and followed with Fuu.

"She seemed a little scared I thought it would be for the best" said Naruto as Kakashi looked at him before getting a nod.

"Alright you four I need to go and get something" said Shibuki diverting from the path the ninja were following, the Konoha nin continued running down the street towards the commotion at the centre of the village.

"Shibuki I'm getting impatient bring me the hero water or I will start killing these people" yelled a man with spikey brown hair standing in front of a group of people tied up, Naruto growled as he saw the man with three others all three from Ame one was a brown haired woman wearing a semi revealing outfit, the other two were men one had silver hair and a blue mark running across his nose while the other had brown hair covered mostly by his bandana headband with a mask covering the lower half of his face.

Naruto put down Samehada and pulled his bow off his back and quickly froze the water in the air into four arrows all of which were notched into his bow which he brought up and aimed down the shaft and all four arrows were aimed at each of the four people, Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself and then let the arrows go.

For a moment all was silent as the arrows flew the several hundred feet towards the ninja, but as they looked like they were going to kill the targets the arrows were either deflected or shattered.

"Oh ho ho ho what do we have here" said the spikey haired man looking up towards Naruto and the Konoha nin who all ducked when they saw the arrows deflected.

"You three go and check it out" ordered the spikey haired man to his three companions who all nodded and jumped towards the roof.

"Scatter you three meet back here in twenty minutes only engage if you have no other option" said Kakashi to his team who nodded and all three of them and then Kakashi himself took off in four different directions. The three former Ame nin arrived atop the building not a moment later before they saw three of the nin and gave chase.

* * *

 **#With Hinata#**

Hinata ran down the streets of Taki thinking of a way to lose anyone who might be on her tail just as she rounded a corner she came face to 'face' with her opponent the man was one of the three ninja he had brown hair covered mostly by his bandana headband and his lower face was covered by a Kakashi-esque mask.

"Well well well what do we have here a Hyuga, and un-marked Hyuga at that I wonder what Kumo would pay for you" declared the man making Hinata shiver.

"Y-you'll have to c-capture me first" declared Hinata dropping into her clan's fighting style.

* * *

 **#With Kiba#**

Kiba and Akamaru were roof hopping trying to avoid the three ninja sent after them, he however could smell one of the men after him he knew from the fact that the man's scent was getting stronger he couldn't outrun the man and as much as he hated to admit it he really didn't have the brains to outsmart a wet paper bag so, trying what he half hoped would work but half hoped didn't so he could beat the guy up, Kiba dropped from the roof into an alleyway and quickly hid behind a dumpster. Kiba then heard someone else drop into the alleyway.

"Get out here kid I know you're there" said a gruff voice, Kiba poked his head around the corner of the dumpster to see the man looking straight at him, Kiba pulled his head back around and groaned the groan masking him pulling two soldier pills from his pocket and eating one himself and tossing one to Akamaru as he stood out from behind the dumpster.

"I got you now kid" smirked the man.

* * *

 **#With Kakashi#**

Kakashi was being followed an he knew it but he was just giving his pursuer the run around not caring to attack but apparently his skills had lulled a bit since retiring from ANBU because this woman was vaguely keeping up with him and if he was being honest with himself it was bugging him.

* * *

 **#Back With Naruto#**

Naruto crouched on a roof not too far from their original position but far enough that it wasn't a risk, Naruto however watched in horror as Shibuki was impaled on a sword made of what appeared to be water, as Shibuki fell to the ground a bottle fell out of the man's shirt, but Naruto barely noticed it as he vaulted over the edge of the roof falling to the ground using his chakra to cushion his fall before once more pulling Samehada from his back and charging at the spikey haired man that just attacked Shibuki who was now downing the water from the bottle that fell from Shibuki, when Naruto got close to the man he exploded with chakra sending Naruto back.

As Naruto flew through the air he let go of Samehada.

"I feel so powerful" said the spikey haired man with a sadistic grin.

"Oh so the big man has more chakra big deal more for Samehada to snack on" growled Naruto as he pushed himself to his knees then to his feet. The blond ninja then began to run towards the man attacking Taki who just stood there with a sadistic smirk on his face. As Naruto passed Samehada his right hand reached out and snatched it while his left hand became encompassed by a cold mist.

The blond ran forwards and just before he got to the spikey haired man he spun around sending himself careening into the man Samehada first, the giant sharkskin like blade slammed into the guy's stomach cutting it up like nothing else while simultaneously sucking out the man's chakra at an alarming rate, just as Naruto's blade began to pull away he spun around more and his frosted hand flew around and slammed into the man's side making the immediate area freeze from Naruto's hand it was at that point that the man melted into a puddle of water.

" _ **Water clone**_ _Damn it"_ thought Naruto as he looked around for the real one.

" _ **Naru-kun behind you"**_ came the voice of Akane Naruto spun around to meet the man's water sword with his own blade that then quickly ate the chakra from the water weapon leaving the spikey haired man falling towards Naruto who punched the man in the face sending him back about twenty metres.

"That hurt you little shit" growled the man.

" **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath)** " called Naruto spitting out a cloud of icy mist that flew towards the spikey haired man who quickly jumped out of the way of the cloud.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)** " called Naruto bringing in a cloud of mist around the two.

"Well aren't you full of surprizes" said the man as he stood still trying to locate Naruto.

Out of nowhere three arrows of ice came flying at the back of the man who turned and destroyed them with a kunai in hand.

" **Suiton Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu)** " called Naruto from inside the mist as a shark made entirely of water came flying out of the mist once more at the spikey haired man who jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

" **Suiton Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu)** " called Naruto spitting out a wave of water towards the spikey haired man who was hit in the gut by the technique and shot back twenty meters, but got up and shook off making Naruto's attack look like nothing.

"Fine then try this on for size, **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon)** " called Naruto creating a giant dragon out of ice that flew towards the spikey haired man who jumped up over the head of the dragon only to be hit in the chest with Samehada which sucked out chakra from the hit and as the man fell towards the ground Naruto's free hand lashed out in a claw like strike with an icy mist coated hand that hit the spikey haired ninja in the knee freezing the joint solid.

"Kami DAMN IT" yelled the man as he landed on the ground.

"Kami Damn you indeed" said Naruto spinning back around and slamming Samehada into the frozen part of the limb once more sucking out chakra while also shearing the man's lower half of his leg off, before he could scream Naruto ran his weapon across the man's neck ripping his throat out spraying blood all over the place in the process. Naruto flicked the blood off his weapon before putting it back on his back.

Naruto then walked over to the downed Shibuki and pressed his fingers to the man's neck not believing that he would find a pulse but his eyes shot open when he felt a weak pulse from the man.

"Samehada take my chakra I need enough to be able to control precisely" said Naruto the sword on his back began sucking out his chakra leaving Naruto with no more than about an eighth of his original reserves.

Naruto began to sweat, as his chakra vanished from his system when he felt the right amount he flipped through a short chain of hand signs before his hands glowed green and he put his hands to Shibuki's chest over the open wound in his chest.

It was at this point that Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba showed up all looking a little worse for wear, all three saw that the spikey haired man was dead and from the looks of it Shibuki was too but Kakashi looked at Naruto with shock clear on his face.

"Naruto you know medical Ninjutsu?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from Naruto who was concentrating on the man in front of him. Just as the last part of Shibuki's wound closed up and he shot up taking a deep breath, Naruto fell to the side unconscious as chakra exhaustion hit him like a truck, just before he hit the ground a blur came out of nowhere to catch him before his head hit the ground.

"You did good Nii-san thank you" said Fuu after catching her brother.

* * *

 **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath) – A-Rank – Very short to short range – User exhales a breath of frozen air at a temperature of Absolute Zero forever freezing anything it touches**

 **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon) – A rank – Mid to long range – Larger and more powerful variety of the Ice dragon Jutsu**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so i'm going to say right now i haven't seen the OVA this chapter is based on i just read the general gist of the plot on the Naruto Wiki**

 **before anyone asks no i will not be showing Kiba, Kakashi or Hinata's fights**

 **Nothing else to say or be said so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. C-Ranks III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Thank you, you four you kindness won't be forgotten anytime soon" said Shibuki as he stood outside his village seeing the four Konoha ninja and Fuu off.

"Of course Shibuki-sama we're allies we couldn't just leave while you were in trouble" said Kakashi. Shibuki nodded then turning to Fuu.

"Remember your promise Fuu" said Shibuki getting a vigorous nod from the girl who was standing next to Naruto.

"And you Naruto better look after her or I will hunt you down" said Shibuki glaring at Naruto who glared back.

"I would sooner run myself through with the dullest and rustiest blade under the sun" declared Naruto.

"Good" said Shibuki.

"Alright you two break it up we should probably head off right Kakashi-san?" questioned Fuu looking towards Kakashi, who nodded to the girl.

"She's right break it up you two" said Kakashi pushing the two glaring men apart, Naruto then nodded to Shibuki who nodded back, before the blond then turned and began walking away, Fuu quickly smiled to Shibuki before running after Naruto who waited a moment for her. With that the rest of team seven nodded to the leader of Taki before following Naruto and Fuu.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The five ninja had been walking for a few hours Fuu and Naruto bonding while the others just watched on but eventually the inevitable question was asked.

"So Naruto since when did you have a sister and why was she in a deferent country?" asked Kiba not entirely sure of the situation.

"We're not actually blood related" said Fuu not really wanting to go into much more detail.

"Then how are you two siblings?" questioned Kiba pressing for the information.

"She and I share a burden that links us together along with several others around the world and that's all you need to know Kiba" said Naruto not at all ready to reveal his tenant to his team nor wanting to reveal Fuu's at all. Luckily for the two Jinchuriki at that moment a messenger hawk swooped down to land on Kakashi's outstretched arm, the silver haired jonin took the scroll attached to the hawk's leg and began reading over it, his eyes widened at what he read.

"Alright you four Hokage-sama has another mission for us, Asuma's team was sent on a mission and are requesting back up so we are head towards the land of waves to meet them and back them up should any trouble arise but from here on out you four will need to listen to exactly what I say when I say it got it?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from the now nervous genin, excluding Naruto, who reached down and squeezed Fuu's hand reassuredly, she looked at him nervousness etched onto her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise" declared the blond Shinobi making Fuu nod at him smiling gratefully at his comment.

"Thanks Nii-san" said Fuu. With that the five ninja changed their direction and ran towards the land of waves.

* * *

 **#The Next Day Midday#**

Team seven plus Fuu had been running for several hours now at high speeds to try and make it to where they were needed to back up team ten, the five of them ran out of the tree line where they came to a coast, where four ninja two civilians and one boat were situated.

"Kakashi?" questioned one of the four ninja.

"Asuma Hokage-sama sent us as backup" said Kakashi as he and his team walked up to Asuma and his team.

"Please as if any of you could help us" snorted Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem?" growled Fuu glaring at the Uchiha.

"Imoto ignore him he's just an arrogant bitch with a stick up his ass sideways" said Naruto putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, as everyone around them snickered at Naruto's comment.

"As fun as this conversation is my boat won't be able to hold all of you maybe four of you plus Tazuna and myself" said the rower before Sasuke could retort to Naruto's comment.

"That's ok me and my team will follow along behind" said Kakashi before turning to his team.

"You guys remember the water walking exercise right?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from Kiba, Hinata and Naruto and a confused look from Fuu.

"It's ok Fuu I'll carry you across and I'll teach you water walking at some point" said Naruto putting his hand on Fuu's shoulder.

"Well if that's the case lets go" said Tazuna getting a nod from the ninja minus Sasuke who was brooding, Naruto knelt down in front of Fuu who jumped on his back piggy back style, while Asuma's team got one the boat before it pulled out into the open waters and as they said Kakashi and his team followed behind the boat on foot atop the water.

"You ninja will never cease to amaze me" said Tazuna looking back at Kakashi and his team.

The Ninja despite either sitting in a boat or walking across the water were all still vigilant looking out for threats, however after about half an hour of walking the mist parted to reveal a huge structure.

"Wow" said Fuu in awe of the bridge, everyone else wasn't doing much better, excluding Asuma, Kakashi and Naruto.

Another ten minutes passed with no change but then the boatman shut off the engine and started to paddle his boat into shore.

"Why did you stop the motor?" questioned Choji munching on his chips looking back at the now rowing man.

"This is a close to shore as we can get with the motor as Gato has many people on the lookout for anything so keep it down" whispered the boat man, Naruto grit his teeth as he glared down before he began to stride forwards with more purpose and within several more minutes the boat and team seven landed at the shore of the lands of waves, Naruto let Fuu down as everyone got off the boat.

"This is as Far as I can take you I hope you finish your bridge Tazuna but this is all I can do" said the boatman.

"You have already done more than enough old friend" said Tazuna as he waked towards the forest followed by the nine ninja as the rower paddled back out before then vanishing into the mist like a phantom into the darkness.

The nine ninja walked along behind Tazuna keeping a vigilant watch around for trouble, Hinata with her Byakugan active, Kiba sniffing the air around them, Naruto had his senses enhanced with Chakra while not as effective as Kiba or Hinata's tracking skills with Samehada he was reasonable at tracking, which is why when he heard a twig snap he on reflex froze water in the air into a kunai which was flung at the twig snap, the ice kunai flew into the bushes, Naruto quickly walked over to the bushes and parted the leaves revealing a terrified white rabbit sitting less than an inch from the ice kunai.

"Don't scare me like that kid" declared Tazuna as he spotted the terrified rabbit.

"Everyone get ready we have company" said Naruto ignoring Tazuna's comment before pulling Samehada off his back with one hand while the other hand became coated in an icy mist, before anyone could question Naruto…

"DOWN" yelled Kakashi as he heard a sound, everyone bar Naruto dropped to the ground a blade as big as Samehada flew through the air passing over everyone at roughly the height of where their necks were previously, Naruto however jumped back as the blade embedded itself in the tree Naruto has just been standing beside.

"Zabuza Momochi daemon of the hidden mist A-rank missing nin former village of Kiri wanted for a failed attempt on the Mizukage's life" spoke Naruto glaring up at the man who now stood on the hilt of the blade in the tree.

"Hmm so the brat knows who I am I'm flattered and what do we have here Kakashi Of The Sharingan and Black Smoke Asuma, you two have quite the bounty on your heads" said Zabuza sarcastically when he was talking with Naruto turning serious when he spotted Kakashi and Asuma only for his eyes to lock back onto Naruto and his weapon.

"Where the hell did you get that blade Brat" growled Zabuza glaring at the blond.

"From my dead sensei's hands before I buried him" growled Naruto glaring back at Zabuza who had just forced Naruto to remember a rather painful memory.

" _ **Don't even start Naruto he died happily because of you"**_ came the voice of Akane equal parts angry and understanding in her tone.

" _I know Akane It just gets to me I had to bury the man I called Tou-san so soon after meeting him"_ replied Naruto.

"So Kisame's dead Ha serves the fish bastard right" laughed Zabuza.

" **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon)"** Snarled Naruto as a dragon as he created a fifty foot long dragon of ice with teeth a foot long themselves, and said dragon lunged at a surprised Zabuza who only just managed to jump out of the way in time.

" **DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY TOU-SAN"** Snarled Naruto as he began to leak a bubbly red chakra that began to form the rough shape of a fox. Both the comment and the fox like cloak shocked both Jonin while the cloak terrified all of the genin minus Fuu

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)** " called Zabuza pulling the mist in around him before fading right into said mist.

" **You think my Tou-san didn't teach me this Zabuza you insult him"** declared Naruto before he too faded into the mist and a second later a sound of metal hitting flesh rung throughout the clearing and both Zabuza and Naruto reappeared Zabuza with a wound on his side from what looked like Samehada.

"Lucky shot brat" growled Zabuza holding the wound.

" **If that was a luck shot then what's this?"** growled Naruto flipping through hand signs.

" **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu)"** called Naruto freezing the water in the air around him into disc shapes that then flew at the former Kiri nin who blocked them with his sword, only for Naruto to then appear beside the blade and slam his free hand onto the blade freezing the blade where his hand laid, Naruto was kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards towards the rest of the nin but he blond landed on his feet just in front of them before bolting forwards once more bringing his blade over his head and slamming it down into the Zabuza's blade as he blocked as Samehada hit Kubikiribocho where the ice had formed a crack in the blade spread to both sides of the butcher's cleaver, making Zabuza growl and go to kick Naruto who jumped back before Zabuza could.

"You'll pay for that brat" said Zabuza before running the blade along his hand making it bleed, the blood flowed down the blade and slid into the crack of the blade sealing it up before it broke. Zabuza then ran towards Naruto his sword in one hand, as Zabuza lunged forwards swinging his blade downwards at Naruto who brought his own blade up to block the blade, only for Zabuza to slam one foot on the ground before swinging his other leg around and slamming it into the side of Naruto's head launching him into the nearby trees.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu)"** Yelled Naruto a dragon of ice flying out of the trees at Zabuza who jumped to the side of the dragon only to then have to raise his blade in defence as Naruto slid down the back of the frozen dragon and attacked the Kiri nin with Samehada. Naruto jumped off his ice dragon landing about twenty feet from Zabuza facing the swordsman glaring at him.

Both men lunged forwards their blades eager to clash once more.

* * *

 **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon) – A rank – Mid to long range – Larger and more powerful variety of the Ice dragon Jutsu can be combined with other justu to make the dragon itself do the jutsu**

* * *

 **Alright people so there's that chapter.**

 **we finally have what happened to Kisame revealed in this chapter i have had people asking about it so here you go he's dead.**

 **also as for the teams we have Naruto Kiba and Hinata, then Sakura Ino and Shikamaru and finally Shino, Choji and Sasuke just to be clear.**

 **and here we have the first part of the wave arc which again some people were asking about**

 **with that i don't think i have anything else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. C-Ranks IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

The two sword wielding Shinobi stood opposite each other glaring, as a cool wind blew between them they launched from the positions forwards swinging their blades around with an arm each, when the two reached the centre of the clearing their blades once more clashed, Naruto using the blade lock to his advantage lunged forwards fingers curled into a claw like shape he struck Zabuza in the gut with his mist coated hand.

"Son of bitch" growled Zabuza jumping back and clutching the wound as he felt the temperature of the area around the wound drop.

" _ **Naru-kun there's someone else in the area"**_ came the voice of Akane.

" _Where?"_ questioned the blond looking around.

" _ **In the trees to your ten o'clock"**_ declared Akane. Naruto's eyes locked onto the position but then was forced to block a strong downwards swing of Zabuza.

" **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath)** " called Naruto spewing out a cloud of ice that flew towards Zabuza who quickly jumped out of the way of the attack before jumping and slammed his blade down on Naruto who quickly disappeared and was replaced with a log.

"Where the hell are you brat?" snarled Zabuza looking around the clearing, it was only Zabuza's experience as a ninja that saved him as Naruto flew at Zabuza from a high tree branch, Zabuza ducked under the genin's foot and as Naruto sailed over him the former Kiri nin shot his own foot up hitting Naruto in the gut making the boy flip backwards, Luckily Naruto flipped far enough to land on his feet and once more lunge at the mist nin.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu)** " called Zabuza as Naruto began to lunge sending a dragon made of water from the nearby lake towards the blond, Naruto swung his blade down hitting the dragon as it flew towards him and the second the water touched Samehada all of the chakra was sucked out of the attack making the water drop to the ground in a puddle, Naruto then bolted forwards his free hand once more becoming coated in an icy mist, Zabuza swung his sword down on Naruto who blocked the blade with his own and using his forward momentum he slipped into Zabuza's guard and slammed his free hand into Zabuza's gut making the immediate area freeze, Naruto once more before Zabuza could do anything kicked the man in the gut sending him flying backwards, pumping chakra into his back the being the only thing that saved his back from snapping as his back hit a tree behind him.

"W-who are you?" questioned the now semi-delirious Zabuza.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yuki Second Monster Of The Mist, and you're going to die by my hands" declared Naruto about to attack the man once more only for a pair of senbon to fly out of the tree line where Akane pointed out a chakra signature earlier.

"I thank you for tiering him out, he was a most tricky capture" declared a voice from behind Naruto, the boy turned around to see a person who looked to be about his age wearing a Kiri issue ANBU mask and the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. The person's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends, Naruto had he not caught her scent would have no idea as to the gender of the newcomer. Naruto knelt down and checked Zabuza for a pulse finding none he once more turned around to face the nin.

"All yours Hunter nin-san" declared Naruto stepping away from Zabuza's body, and in a flash the hunter nin appeared in front of the body throwing one arm over his shoulder the nin vanished in a swirl of water, Naruto turned and took a step before he fell to one knee.

"Naruto" called Kiba, Hinata and Fuu rushing over to their teammate/brother.

"Im good just some chakra exhaustion" said Naruto trying to push himself up only to stumble a bit before Kiba pulled one of the blond's arms over his shoulder.

"Thanks Kiba" muttered Naruto looking at the Inuzuka heir.

"No probs buddy" declared Kiba with a grin.

"How far is your house Tazuna?" questioned Asuma looking back at the man.

"Not far just on the other side of town" declared the bridge builder.

"Alright we better get going" said Kakashi getting a nod from everyone else before the lot of them began walking towards Tazuna's house Sasuke silently glaring at Naruto the whole way.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

The nine people were standing in front of a semi dilapidated house, Tazuna simply unlocked and opened the door.

"Tsunami, Inari I'm home" yelled Tazuna.

"Tou-san thank Kami you're alright" said a woman walking out from another room before hugging Tazuna she then took note of the people behind her father.

"Oh uh I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's Daughter" said Tsunami bowing to the ninja.

"Is there somewhere we could rest?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yes but unfortunately I don't think we can accommodate all of you in here" said Tsunami.

"That's fine my team and I can stay in the woods nearby" declared Naruto much to the shock of Kakashi and Asuma.

"You sure Naruto my team can be the ones to camp out" declared Asuma.

"Well I only speak for me and I find staying outdoors to be less constricting" said Naruto.

"We'll camp out" declared Kiba getting a nod from Hinata.

"Well I guess that's that solved" said Kakashi before turning to Asuma.

"We probably need to discuss logistics so why don't you come with us?" suggested Kakashi getting a nod from Asuma.

"Alright you three stay here" declared Asuma before he, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Fuu walked back out of the house and towards the nearby forests, when they found a suitable clearing Kiba put Naruto down against a nearby tree.

"Naruto" spoke Kakashi drawing the blonde's attention to the man, Naruto nodded indicating he was listening.

"I have left you alone about your past but-" began Kakashi.

"You want to know about me and Kisame?" questioned the blond getting a nod from the man.

"And I take it that Asuma is here too so he knows as well?" questioned the blond once more getting a nod from Kakashi.

"Fine but you can wait until Kiba, Hianta and Fuu are finished, those two have earned at least that much of my trust and Fuu deserves to know about me" declared the blond, the two jonin nodded.

After about five minutes when the three members of team seven had set up their tents while Naruto explained to Asuma he didn't need one when the blond noted the confused look on the Jonin's face.

"Alright you three come here I asked Naruto to explain his connection to Kisame and he said you three can know" said Kakashi to his two other genin as they all walked over to Naruto.

"Alright you might want to sit down this isn't exactly a short story" said Naruto.

"It all started about four years ago…" declared Naruto looking at the ground.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

An eight year old Naruto was walking in the forest with a katana strapped to his back along with his bow and arrows, he had been on his own for about a week now and was now heading towards Uzushiogakure. As the blond walked into a clearing he noticed another person in the clearing this man had blue skin with gill like parts under his shark like eyes, Naruto took note of the giant sword on his back that was turned to the blond as the man was doubled over coughing.

"Hey buddy you ok?" questioned the young blond hoping the man was ok or if he wasn't the blond might be able to help him with his above average knowledge of medical Ninjutsu. The blue skinned man turned and looked at Naruto no longer coughing.

"Yeah kid fine as daisies" said the man somewhat sarcastically as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Well ok then" said Naruto turning to leave.

"Oi kid where's your parents?" questioned the blue skinned man only half sounding concerned.

"Don't have any" said Naruto looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Then what's a kid your age doing out here in the middle of nowhere with a blade and a bow?" questioned the man.

"I'm training to be a ninja" said Naruto.

"A ninja huh?" questioned the blue skinned man.

"Yeah why?" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Well I'm looking for an apprentice you interested?" questioned the man.

"That depends, what would you be teaching me?" questioned Naruto, the blond watched as the blue skinned man reached into his jacket and pulled out a bingo book before tossing it to the blond.

"Turn to page five" declared the man, Naruto did as instructed and opened the book to the suggested page and lo and behold a picture of the man standing before him was on the page marked S-Rank, as Naruto read the page his eyes grew wider and wider until he dropped the book and looked at the man.

"I'd be teaching ya everything I know" said Kisame.

"Hell yeah I'm interested" said Naruto.

"Good but before I make this official I got two tests for ya runt" spoke Kisame pulling the sword off his back before putting the blade still wrapped in bandages on the ground.

"This is Samehada, she's gotta accept you as a wielder and then… well we'll get to that if you get passed this first part" said Kisame Naruto nodded and began to reach out for the handle until the handle of the sword itself grew and wrapped around Naruto's arm sucking out some of the blonde's chakra before the bandages were ripped off the other end and a mouth opened up at the tip of the rounded weapon out of which a tongue came and began licking Naruto's face making the blond laugh while the sword made excited sounds and the blond giggled.

"Ok, Ok, OK stOP it" said Naruto giggling while the sword licked him, were he not preoccupied by the sword he would have seen the look on Kisame's face.

" _I've never seen her this excited not even when she chose me just who are you kid?"_ thought Kisame to himself as he stepped forwards and took the sword from the blond, the sword whined as the blond took deep breaths trying to regain his breath.

"Alright kid, you passed the first test, before we move on to the second one you got a name? it's not every day Samehada accept a wielder and I'd like to know the name of a potential wielder" declared Kisame, Naruto nodded and after taking another few deep breaths he pushed himself up and looked at the man.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a grin.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki get ready for the second test" said Kisame adopting a rough stance with Samehada in his hands.

" _ **Careful Naruto that book wasn't lying he has enough chakra to be considered a Biju"**_ came the cautious voice of Akane from within the blonde's mind.

"I'm fairly sure I know what this test is but just to be safe could you clarify Kisame-san?" questioned Naruto, pulling the katana on his back out of its sheath.

"Your second test is to cut me" declared Kisame with a sadistic grin plastered on his face as he sat Samehada on his shoulder.

"I swear I will pass this test of yours" declared Naruto dropping into his sword stance.

"Well then come at me" taunted Kisame his smirk spreading wider as the blond began to charge.

* * *

 **Well people chapter over i hope you all enjoyed**

 **i hope everyone liked the little flashback regarding Kisame and i hope it created as many questions if not more then it answered :P**

 **hopefully you all enjoyed the conclusion of Naruto and Zabuza's fight**

 **not really much else to say at this point so yeah...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. C-Ranks V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"I passed Kisame's test and he trained me with Samehada and died three years ago from an incurable disease or at least that's what he told me" said Naruto looking down at Samehada which was sitting in his lap. After a moment Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he looked up and saw Fu.

"Thanks Imoto" said Naruto hugging the girl back.

"No problems Nii-san" said Fuu with a sad smile as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Well Kakashi we still need to actually organise who does what when" said Asuma.

"Well we might as well just make it one day one team guards Tazuna while the other team trains and leave it at that" said Kakashi.

"That's sounds like a good plan" said Asuma.

"Well as it's your team's mission you can take the first guard shift" said Kakashi getting a nod from Asuma who stood up Nodding to Kakashi before walking back to Tazuna's house and his team.

"Alright guys given we have a few hours before the sun goes down we might as well get some training done" said Kakashi getting a nod from the four genin in front of him.

"Ok I've been training you guys except Fuu for about a month now and in that time I have come to know you guys and how you fight and I have some suggestions regarding your strengths and which of the ninja arts you would excel in should you wish to hear them" declared Kakashi getting curious looks from all of the genin.

"I'll take that as a yes alright then we'll start with you Kiba" said Kakashi turning to the Inuzuka heir.

"Your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness with you partnership with Akamaru, should the two of you get separated or something similar you're only half as effective, I thought about Ninjutsu but your reserves are at the point you have to little chakra for too much ninjutsu and too much for Genjutsu to come easily to you so for you Kiba I would suggest we find out what your elemental affinity is and try and incorporate that into your Taijutsu while at the same time I'd suggest you keep your eyes open for maybe a weapon to use that complements your Taijutsu" said Kakashi, Kiba had his head down in serious thought contemplating what his sensei said, Kakashi meanwhile turned to Hinata.

"You Hinata your greatest strength is your precise control of your chakra, but your largest weakness is you're gentle personality you're too afraid to hurt someone, now that isn't a bad thing in most situations but when on active duty you have to be prepared to take lives if necessary; but due to your kind and gentle personality you won't. So with that in mind I would suggest for you is to be a support kunoichi hanging back and supporting with Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu your precise control plays well with this, and that way you can stay back and avoid most of the fighting where you're just as likely to wind up dead as your opponent is and you can help those who have been hurt in the process" said Kakashi getting a nod from Hinata the silver haired Jonin then turned to Naruto.

"Now Naruto you have a huge control problem but then with the reserves you have that's not really a problem, you have your Ninjutsu and Weapons and from what I understand Fuinjutsu, there isn't really a whole lot I can actually each you" said Kakashi about to continue when Naruto held up a hand.

"You can stop for now Kakashi-sensei as while on this mission I'd like to spend my time training Fuu and perfecting the skills I already have if that's alright with you" said Naruto.

"I was just going to say I can at some point teach you some water jutsu I know and maybe a wind one or two but for the time being I need to help your teammates more then you so actually that works out great" said Kakashi with a nod, Naruto turned to Fuu.

"Does that work for you Imoto?" questioned Naruto getting an excited nod from the mint haired girl who then wrapped Naruto in a hug, he just hugged the girl back with a smile.

"Alright let's get started" declared Naruto after the duo parted.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The sun had just begun to go down and team seven was just about to begin cooking their food when a kid wearing overalls and a bucket hat walked into the clearing gaining the attention of the ninja.

"Yes?" questioned Kakashi looking at the kid.

"Kaa-chan says foods ready if you guys want to come in" said the boy before walking back towards the house of their client, Naruto turned to Kakashi who shrugged and got up following the kid, eating with the family might prove useful in the long run, Kiba and Hinata shorty followed after. Naruto turned to Fuu who was looking at him.

"Are you going to go?" questioned Fuu.

"I was going to ask you that" said Naruto Fuu shrugged and got up, Naruto deciding to do the same and the two walked towards the clients house.

Dinner was quiet mostly just Tazuna answering a few questions posed by the jonin and occasionally one from the genin, however as the dinner drew to a close Inari spoke up for the first time since team seven had entered the house.

"Why do you even try?" questioned the boy.

"I'm sorry?" replied Naruto being the one who heard him the clearest.

"WHY ARE TRYING SO HARD YOU'RE ALL JUST GOING TO DIE GO BACK TO YOUR EASY LIVES IN A VILLAGE FAR AWAY FROM THE SUFFERING HERE" yelled Inari.

"INARI" yelled Tsunami yelling at the boy who was now glaring at Naruto who's hair was down shadowing his eyes the temperature of the room began to drop slowly and everyone began to feel an oppressive presence flood the room, by the time the temperature had dropped to the point that everyone's breath was visible Kakashi had moved to next to his blond student placing a hand on the boy's shoulder making him look up at his silver haired Sensei who shook his head, Naruto turned to Fuu who's hair like his was shadowing her eyes, he grabbed the girl's wrist and her head snapped to face him her orange eyes locked with his now frosty silver eyes before he pulled her up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight all" said Naruto before he and Fuu walked out the door Naruto slamming it behind him.

"What are their problems?" snorted Inari, Kakashi and Asuma literally had to hold Hinata and Kiba back from beating the shit out of the kid, after it was clear that Asuma and Kakashi weren't going to let them go the two decided to follow their unofficial team captain's lead.

"Goodnight" declared Kiba before walking out the door, Hinata not saying anything as she followed her teammate.

* * *

 **#With Naruto And Fuu#**

The two jinchuuriki stomped into the forest away from their camping area not wishing to destroy the area in their rage, once they were what Naruto decided was a safe distance he let red bubbly chakra cloak his arm before he ran forwards and slammed the limb into a tree.

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK" roared Naruto as the tree broke like a twig before being launched backwards towards more trees, Naruto dropped to his knees his head hanging as Fuu too took her anger out of the flora around them, red chakra began to flow out of Naruto cloaking him in it.

" _ **Naruto calm down"**_ came the voice of Akane. Naruto ignored her and let the chakra continue to flow.

" _ **Naruto"**_ once More Akane tried to speak with him but he ignored her.

" _ **NARUTO"**_ yelled the woman and still Naruto didn't respond so with no other option she yanked his consciousness and dragged him to his mindscape.

Naruto had blacked out and woke up on a grassy hill overlooking a lake with a home next to it, with a path leading away to a stone temple and behind that a giant mountain range, he was very familiar with the landscape having constructed it himself for his tenant the Kyubi No Vixen or as he knew her Akane Naruto was about to get up from his position under a Sakura tree to go and search for the Biju when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

" **It's ok Naruto"** whispered Akane into the boy's ear and with that Naruto lost it he broke down and cried he clung to Akane and let all of his negative emotions flow.

The two had no idea how long they sat there Naruto crying with Akane whispering words of comfort to the blond but then again Naruto had many years of bottled up emotion he let go all at once as he had been alone with at most one person for six years and all that time he had to maintain a façade of calmness, Inari pushing his buttons with that little speech on him not knowing suffering and Akane's comforting gestures just broke him, after the last of Naruto's tears were shed he stood up.

"I'll be back in a little while Akane but imoto needs me now" said Naruto once more applying his calm and collected façade. Akane sighed as he left his mindscape.

" _ **You need someone too Naru-kun"**_ thought the Biju sadly as she waited for the blond to return.

Outside Naruto found that at least half an hour had passed and while he was out Fuu had gone a little nuts and semi destroyed half of the clearing and passed out, deciding he was feeling too drained to face his teammates and more than likely some form of inquiry the blond pulled Fuu into a hug watching the pained expression on her face fade to one of mild comfort, Naruto then leaned back against a tree before closing his eyes and returning to his mindscape while his body slept.

The blond boy was met with Akane who sat much like Naruto for Fuu back against a tree her nine white tails dancing to some unknown rhythm around her, Naruto stepped forwards into the Biju's embrace.

"It's just so…" began Naruto until Akane silenced him by putting one of her fingers to his lips.

" **I know"** spoke the white haired fox lady as she wrapped Naruto in her tails while gently hugging him, Akane just smiled softy to herself as Naruto relaxed in her arms and even went so far as to hug her back, Akane gently began to run her hand through his blond locks looking down at the tear stained face of the boy who had his eyes shut, once she heard a snore from the boy she leaned down and planted her lips on his forehead.

" **Sleep well Naru-kun"** said Akane as she too closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto woke up sitting under a tree Fuu sleeping in his arms, Naruto quickly created an Ice clone to substitute with so he could go for a short walk, once he was standing he began to walk out of the clearing, once Naruto stepped out of the clearing he felt a similar chakra signature with his limited sensor skills, narrowing his eyes for a moment, Naruto walked towards the chakra signature, within several moments Naruto walked to a clearing next to a lake where he saw a girl with long black hair wearing a pink kimono kneeling down picking plants.

"Good morning miss" said Naruto making the woman jump turning to face him with a scared look on her face before she quickly calmed down.

"Good morning" said the woman.

"What's a pretty young woman like yourself doing out here miss…" said Naruto trailing off realising he didn't know her name.

"Haku my name is Haku and I'm picking herbs to help my friend" said the woman a light blush tainting her cheeks

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over i hope you all liked it**

 **nothing at all really to say about this chapter so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. C-Ranks VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Would you like a hand Haku-Chan?" questioned Naruto smiling at the girl.

"If you don't mind and by the way I'm a boy" declared Haku getting a deadpan look from Naruto.

"What?" questioned Haku.

"You being a boy is as believable to me as declaring the sky is pink" said Naruto before bending down and picking one of the herbs handing it to Haku who looked at him strangely.

"Please Haku- _chan_ I can smell the scent of a female coming from you but more incriminatingly I can see the bandages you're using to bind your chest" declared Naruto making the girl hug her chest area tight until she realised there was no way he would be able to see the bindings.

"And you acted like that" declared Naruto smirking when Haku looked at his face, a blush spread across her face as she realised she'd been caught.

"Don't worry Haku-chan your secret is safe with me" said Naruto with a gentle smile.

"Thank you um…" said Haku trailing off once she realised she didn't know his name.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Yuki" said Naruto, making Haku's eyes widen.

"Y-Yuki?" questioned Haku timidly, Naruto nodded only to have Haku launch herself at him crying.

"What, what is it?" questioned Naruto holding the now shaking girl.

"Family, I actually have family left in this world" said the girl trembling, making Naruto's eyes widen as he hugged the girl, Naruto quickly formed a pair of clones to continue the herb colleting while he hugged Haku as she cried into his chest. The two just stood there as Haku cried Naruto whispering words of comfort as she cried.

As Haku's cries wound down to the occasional sob she stepped back from Naruto who simply smiled at her.

"Better?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the girl she was shocked when she was tapped on the shoulder before she turned to see a pair of clones put enough of the herb she was looking for into her basket to fill it up and then some.

"Make sure Zabuza gets better Haku because now I know my kinsman is involved I will move heaven and earth to make sure your safe even if that means killing Zabuza" declared Naruto making Haku turn back to him only to find him gone. Haku turned and walked out of the clearing feeling conflicted.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked back into the clearing where he and Fuu had slept the night before to find Fuu awake leaning on the clone with a smile. As Naruto walked into the clearing Fuu looked up confused but then realisation hit her one of them was a clone, before she could ask which Naruto the real one spoke.

"Go get Kakashi and Asuma and tell them I need to talk with them" said Naruto, the clone jumped up nodding before running out of the clearing. Naruto walked over to Fuu and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Imoto we need to get back" said Naruto gently pulling Fuu out of the clearing the girl simply followed.

The two walked back to their team's clearing in silence, Naruto had a look of seriousness on his face Fuu just looked at the boy worried.

When the two walked into the clearing they saw Asuma and Kakashi looking at them.

"Ok Naruto what is it now?" questioned Asuma.

"Zabuza is alive" declared Naruto shocking both Jonin.

"How do you know this?" questioned Kakashi.

"I met the hunter nin in the forest earlier which leads into my next point which you need to tell your team too Asuma if any serious injury befalls her inflicted by one of you, Konoha ninja or not I will murder you in the slowest possible way" declared Naruto glaring daggers at the other ninja, Kakashi raised a brow, Asuma narrowed his eyes Hinata and Kiba both looked terrified.

"And why is that _Genin_ " said Asuma stressing the blonds rank.

"She is a Yuki my kinsman" growled Naruto shocking all of the ninja, Hinata, Fuu and Kiba scared of him growling along with the declaration the jonin at the declaration.

Naruto then turned around and walked to the edge of the clearing.

"Where are you going?" questioned Kakashi.

"I have seals to perfect and a rematch with Zabuza to prepare for" declared Naruto walking out of the clearing as an ice clone formed walking back to Fuu.

"Come on Fuu-chan we have training to do" declared the clone.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to let him go off on his own Kakashi" said Asuma looking towards Naruto's disappearing form.

"I know you go back to your team and I'll tend to mine" said Kakashi, Asuma nodded and walked out of the clearing to give a warning to his team. Kakashi on the other hand created a clone to send after Naruto while he trained Kiba and Hinata.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto was sitting against a tree with a scroll open next to him with ink and a brush on the other side and a book in his lap with a pencil in hand, Naruto looked to the scroll on his left then back at his book.

"That looks about right ok time to test it" muttered Naruto putting the book and pencil down before putting the brush into the ink pot before drawing the seal from the page in his book on the palm of his hand.

Kakashi's clone who sat in a tree above Naruto watched closely as the boy painted his skin, once the seal was done Naruto formed a kunai out of ice which he used to slice into the skin of his leg a bit, the clone was about to jump in and stop Naruto when the hand that had the seal painted on it was already covered in green chakra hovering over the cut sealing it up once more. After a second the cut was completely healed Kakashi watched on as Naruto stood up and walked to a nearby tree and slammed his closed fist straight into it snapping and uprooting the tree and sending it back ten feet uprooting a second tree in the process.

"Damn it still not right" muttered Naruto taking his seat back against the tree with his pencil in hand and book on his lap.

" _Not right? You have got to be joking what's he hoping to do?"_ mentally questioned Kakashi as he watched Naruto once more get up walking over to a tree slamming his fist into it once more snapping and uprooting the tree launching it twenty feet snapping a tree behind the first and slightly uprooting a second one.

"Still not right Damn it" growled Naruto slamming his hand into the ground creating a ten foot wide spider web crack in the ground.

" _Just what are you hoping to achieve Naruto?"_ thought Kakashi looking down at his student who was once more trying to fix the seal to do whatever he had planned to do.

"Alright this has got to be it" muttered Naruto standing up once more this time Naruto closed his eyes, after a second his eyes snapped open and he ran forwards slamming his fist once more into a tree which snapped into two parts with the lower half being uprooted and sent forwards hitting a pair of trees behind it snapping them while shattering the first two halves while the second four halves into another set of trees uprooting them while the second set of halves shattered into splinters.

It was at this point it finally dawned on Kakashi…

"Wait that looked like Tsunade-sama's strength technique" said Kakashi out loud without even thinking.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei it's supposed to" said Naruto without even turning to face the man, the silver haired clone dropped to the ground

"So you've recreated Tsunade-sama's technique with seals?" questioned Kakashi getting a head shake from the young blond.

"No I've just recreated her technique the seals are to make my control precise enough to pull it off" declared Naruto looking at the seal on his palm trying to work out what tattoo he could use to hide the seal.

"How did you do it?" questioned Kakashi's clone.

"I can't tell you Kakashi it's bad enough I put in so much effort to mimic her technique let alone allowing someone else to do the same" said Naruto, Kakashi nodded it did make sense but the question did really remain just how did Naruto manage to copy Tsunade's strength Technique so well. Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard something being unsealed; Kakashi looked to see Naruto holding a bow. With a flash of ice an arrow of ice formed and Naruto had pulled the arrow back and let it fly before Kakashi could even blink. Kakashi blinked a couple of times before raising a brow.

"What?" questioned Naruto catching Kakashi's raised brow from the corner of his eye.

"You've just created a super strength jutsu and yet moved straight onto practicing with a bow" said Kakashi.

"The super strength is more of a last resort while I plan to use my bow to full potential in my fight against Zabuza" declared Naruto.

"That's if we let you" said Kakashi, Naruto turned to the Kakashi clone his eyes glowing silver with rage.

"Kakashi-sensei this is no longer just about the client to me I have to be the one to face Zabuza if you want to be right behind me to take over if I get knocked out but I am the one who is going to fight him first" declared Naruto, Kakashi said nothing, Naruto took that as the conversation was over.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto and his team were now guarding Tazuna on the bridge… well his team were he was preparing the bridge for the inevitable battle to come.

"So just one more time kid with this the bridge won't be able to be blown up?" questioned Tazuna looking down at Naruto who was carving a seal into the bridge surface.

"Yes and No, the bridge won't be completely immune to explosions but most explosions power should be lowered to the point that it does at best minimal damage to the surface, however should the need arise the underside of the bridge is still very much able to explode so if bandits or something are coming you can simply blow the bridge to stop them" declared Naruto. Tazuna nodded to Naruto.

"Now again why are you doing this?" questioned Tazuna.

"Because Zabuza is alive and I plan to fight him and the fight will more than likely end up on this bridge one way or another and given my own fondness of explosives it would be best to protect the bridge from any possible crossfire" declared Naruto as he channelled futon chakra to his finger to carve into the brick to actually create the seal.

"Tazuna" came a voice from behind the old bridge builder, the old man turned to see a middle aged man looking very scared.

"Yes Ryoku what is it?" questioned Tazuna looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Tazuna but I just can't do this I fear for my family and I-" said the man stopping when Tazuna held up his hand.

"I get it thanks for all the work you did just go and stay safe my friend" said Tazuna as the man nodded and left his tools before leaving the bridge and heading back into town. Tazuna sighed as he watched the man leave.

"How often is that happening?" questioned Naruto.

"More often than I'd like" declared Tazuna, Naruto nodded and made a single hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto a large cloud of smoke erupting around the man.

"They may not be the best at building but they'll help in any way they can" declared Naruto, Tazuna just looked on in shock as the two hundred clones of the boy looked to him for orders.

"Keep in mind only I can make this many and only on the days I'm guarding you but they should help you complete the bridge sooner" declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **i hope you all liked the interaction between Naruto and Haku**

 **not really all that much that needs to be said so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	13. C-Ranks VII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto awoke from his position in a tree above Tazuna's house to the sounds of screams. Naruto looked down from his perch to see Tsunami being dragged out of her home by a pair of bandits while Inari was yelling at them, Naruto rolled his eyes the little brat had changed since the night he and Fuu stormed out, Naruto was sure that someone had shared some of his past with the boy making him realise he didn't really have a reason to whine. Naruto narrowed his eyes when the bandits pushed Inari away from them before the kid picked up a knife and was about to charge at the bandits.

"You stupid little brat" muttered Naruto pulling his bow off his back before forming a pair of arrows of ice and launching them at the two bandits heads, neither man saw it coming and in the blink of an eye both men fell to the ground dead, Naruto dropped from the tree to see Tsunami hugging Inari tightly.

"Th-thank you Naruto-san" said Tsunami with a smile to the boy who flashed through hand signs.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " said Naruto the around them freezing into two clones.

"Go back inside lock your doors and if you hear a knock send one of these two to answer it" declared Naruto taking off before either Tsunami or Inari could make a comment.

" _I hope I'm not too late"_ thought Naruto to himself as he rushed towards the bridge, the plan had been for both teams to go to the bridge and confront Zabuza and Haku, Asuma and Kakashi waiting in the wings to take over from Naruto should Zabuza defeat him while the rest of the genin were split between guarding Tazuna and stalling Haku, Naruto having worked out from the injuries he'd given Zabuza and the herbs around the island how long it would take Zabuza to be up and about.

" _ **I can still feel all of the chakra signatures"**_ declared Akane from within Naruto's mind.

" _Akane-Chan, Thank Kami you're ok"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Why wouldn't I be?"**_ questioned the woman.

" _You didn't speak to me at all for the last couple of days I thought something had happened"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **Sorry just had a lot on my mind, besides you could have come in and checked for yourself"**_ replied Akane.

" _I was going to come in later today if you hadn't spoken to me I was really worried"_ said Naruto, unknown to him a blush spread over the Biju's face as she cut the mental link.

Naruto burst through the tree line landing on the bridge, but before he could take note of anything he was engulfed in smoke then he felt a lot of pain all over enough to make him black out and collapse to the ground.

"NARUTO" screamed a voice as the blond fell to the ground.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Earlier On The Bridge#**

Sasuke wasn't having a good day he like everyone else had arrived at the bridge and much to his annoyance Kakashi and Asuma stepped into take on Zabuza so Sasuke was left with everyone else he declared he'd face the fake hunter nin alone his plan being to kill her then kill Naruto for hurting his Uchiha pride but when he had jumped in to attack Haku she had countered his every move and now he was trapped in a set of ice mirrors he couldn't melt with his Katon Jutsu, and unfortunately there was nothing nearby to substitute with to get out of the mirrors the only upside he had awakened his Sharingan.

"Please just give up now I do not wish to kill you" declared the girl from within her mirror.

"Well too bad because I'm going to kill you" declared Sasuke.

"Very well" said Haku with a sad sigh before she shot out of her mirror launching senbon at Sasuke she wasn't really going to kill him just put him in a death like state like she did with Zabuza but he didn't know that.

Sasuke who saw the needles coming at him curse himself he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way however thanks to his newly acquired eyes he saw Naruto burst through the tree line.

" _Ha perfect you'll serve me some use yet dobe the needles will kill you then I'll kill her"_ thought Sasuke as he quickly kneaded the chakra required for a Kawarimi and then switched places with Naruto.

Haku watched on in horror as Sasuke was replaced with Naruto in a plume of smoke and he was in such a position that her needles might actually kill him, the needles pierced his skin and he fell to the ground his eyes closed.

"NARUTO" screamed Haku jumping out of her mirrors to rush to the boys side however as soon as she was out of a mirror she felt a presence behind her and turned to see a smirking Uchiha already going through hand signs.

"YOU" growled Haku getting ready to charge the Uchiha only to be beaten to the punch by a Mocha, White and Green blur slamming a fist into the Uchiha's gut launching the boy into the air where he was met with a pair of drill like blurs who slammed him into the ground rendering the Uchiha unconscious.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" growled Fuu kicking Sasuke in the gut while he was down.

Haku seeing the Uchiha taken care of ripped off her mask before she turned around and pulled Naruto's head into her lap and began removing the needles from the boy's body.

"What are you doing?" questioned the angry voice of Fuu from behind Haku.

"Removing the needles hopefully Naruto is still alive" said Haku once more carefully taking the needles out of Naruto.

"But you were going to kill Sasuke how would Naruto still be alive?" questioned Kiba narrowing his eyes at the ice wielding kunoichi.

"I wasn't going to kill the Uchiha I was going to put him in a death like state but him substituting with Naruto may have actually killed him" declared Haku.

"Why should we trust you?" questioned Fuu glaring down at Haku.

"He is from my clan the last of my family in this world I could never hurt him even if we don't know each other that well" declared Haku pulling another needle out of Naruto carefully, both Kiba and Fuu narrowed their eyes at the girl before Fuu knelt down next to her.

"How can I help?" questioned the mint haired girl.

"Gently pull the needles out one at a time" said Haku not really concentrating on the other girl, Fuu nodded and joined Haku gently pulling needles out of Naruto's skin, Kiba stood back with Akamaru sitting atop the boy's head both watching for any sudden movements.

It took about three minutes for the two girls to pull the needles out of Naruto, as soon as the last needle was pulled out of his skin Naruto shot up into a seated position and looked around for a moment before he noticed he was on the ground with a mask less Haku behind him and a smiling Fuu next to him.

"Naruto-kun/Nii" called Haku and Fuu respectively hugging Naruto who simply wrapped an arm around them both. However a second later Naruto noticed the mist on the bridge began to clear.

"Sorry you two but things need to be done" said Naruto substituting with a nearby log before bolting for the end of the bridge quickly followed by Kiba, then Fuu and Haku. As the four of them ran a voice rang out through the clearing mist.

"Yes Yes Kill him" declared the voice.

"GATO" roared the familiar voice of Zabuza.

"It seems the daemon of the hidden mist is nothing more than a title Zabuza luckily I never intended to pay you I hired all of these men for the same amount I'm paying you" declared a short fat midget in a suit as the four genin appeared on the end of the bridge.

"Well it looks like we're no longer enemies Kakashi" said Zabuza looking to the Jonin before spotting Naruto with Haku.

"You took your sweet time Brat" declared Zabuza looking at Naruto before Kakashi could respond to his previous comment.

"Yes I had been spending the last few days preparing to face you and stayed up a little too late last night but I guess now I can use all of that training to get rid of this mob" said Naruto nodding his head to the mob around Gato. Naruto then pulled his bow off his back before stomping on the handle of Zabuza's sword before kicking it to Zabuza who had been freed from Kakashi's dogs, Naruto then bolted down the bridge towards the mob, Zabuza appearing beside him a moment later.

Naruto kicked off the bridge looking like he was jumping over the side of the bridge however a small sheet of ice formed mid-air which Naruto kicked off flipping upside down pulling three arrows out of his quiver.

Pulling the arrows back Naruto let the three projectiles fly shooting towards the mob. All three arrows nailed a different bandit in the head, however Naruto had a little surprise in store.

"BOOM BITCH" yelled Naruto and like that all three arrows exploded like a supercharged explosive tag, Naruto flipped and landed on his feet the other side and just behind Zabuza who not to be shown up leapt into the air and went flying into the mob of bandits and began slicing and dicing them as they all stabbed their weapons into the daemon trying to kill him, Naruto followed the trail Zabuza laid down his own giant blade in his hands as he cleaved his way through the left over bandits.

As Naruto and Zabuza cleaved their way through the bandits Gato got more and more sacred and as Zabuza broke the last line of bandits Gato saw Naruto jump onto Zabuza's back before jumping over the swordsman and the business man and as if it was planned Naruto once more created a sheet of ice in mid-air and kicked off it into Gato's back launching the man into Zabuza's blade swing.

"Hey they just killed out meal ticket" said one of the bandits.

Hearing that Naruto bit his thumb and ran the bloodied digit along his kitsune tattoo before slamming his hand into the ground creating a huge plume of smoke appear.

Once the smoke cleared a four tailed Kitsune was revealed it was black in colour and about the size of a horse.

"Shadow these bandits are all yours" said Naruto dismissively as the Kitsune's maw split into a grin before he took off tearing through the bandits.

Once Zabuza saw the bandits were taken care of he dropped to the ground ad blood poured out of his body through the many wounds.

"Zabuza" said Naruto looking down at the heavily bleeding man.

"Kid I'm a gonner but *cough* before I go I want you to pr*cough Cough*promise me something" said Zabuza

"What is it Zabuza?" questioned Naruto.

"Haku *cough* look after her" wheezed the dying man, Naruto nodded to the downed swordsman.

"*Cough Cough* take my sword kid" said Zabuza weakly lifting his sword to Naruto who leaned down and took the blade before after a second the blade vanished in a puff of smoke as Naruto sealed it away.

"ZABUZA-SAMA" screamed Haku as she saw her master on the ground dying, Naruto stepped back to let the girl who skidded to a halt cry for her downed master.

"Ha*Cough Cough*ku live well my *Cough Cough* daughter" said Zabuza before his head lulled to the side as the light left his eyes and the man lived no more.

"Tou *Sniff*S-s-s-san" muttered Haku as tears began to form in her eyes, Naruto stepped closer and put a comforting hand on Haku's shoulder. Haku looked up at him in surprize before she quickly launched herself at Naruto latching onto him as she cried her eyes out on his shirt, Naruto just smiled sadly as he hugged the girl.

The daemon of the mist was dead.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so here we have the Bridge battle**

 **sorry to those who were hoping to see the rematch between Naruto and Zabuza but this is how it goes**

 **so nothing else to say so**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	14. C-Ranks VIII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Haku were in a clearing situated away from Tazuna's House, and the clearing that team 7 had claimed for their time in the wave. It had been two days since the battle on the bridge and since then Haku hadn't left Naruto's side she had been terrified of the other ninja taking revenge on her or something, the feeling had lessened of the past two days but it hadn't vanished entirely. Naruto had not trusted Sasuke in the same vicinity alone with Haku not trusting the arrogant Uchiha to either try and murder the girl or force himself upon her. As for why the two were in the clearing well…

"So what are you doing again?" questioned Haku looking at Naruto who was carving a seal into the ground.

"I am re-combining Samehada and Kubikiribocho to recreate the original blade" said Naruto concentrating on the task at hand of creating the seal.

"And you know how to combine them and even that they combine how?" questioned Haku leaning back against a tree.

"Because it was created by the Uzumaki clan as were all seven of the 'Seven Swords Of The Mist' in truth they were originally the 'Five Blades Of Uzushio', Kiri just stole the blades from Uzushio during their combined invasion, and not knowing that these blades were one and only the leader of the 'Five Gates of the Whirlpool' nor that the Kiba blades are just a pair of regular swords with a Raiton seal on them to convert any chakra put into them into Raiton Chakra" explained Naruto surprizing Haku.

"You sure do know a lot about Uzushio" said Haku.

"Well I should, I spent enough time there" said Naruto.

"But wait if Samehada and Kubikiribocho were originally one blade and you need a seal to put them back together how did they become two blades?" questioned Haku, Naruto smirked.

"Well from what I understand the 'Gate of the Centre' who wielded the blade if they were really at one with the blade it could show them how to split the blade into two and it was said that the blade supposedly was basically duplicated two smaller blades with the same powers as the original, however one wielder tried to teach the next chosen wielder how to do it but he failed. That failure intern split the blade into the two fragments here which the best seal masters in Uzushio then spent months even years on trying to reforge the blade and that's how this seal came to be they figured out how to remerge the blades but they were at war when it was finished so they had no time to reforge the blade" declared Naruto with a sad smile thinking of his fallen kinsmen.

"How do you even now about all of this?" questioned Haku.

"I was in Uzushio for months I gathered every book, scroll and journal of any and all Uzumaki so I found out many things from different Journals including some of people who immigrated to Uzushio like several members of the Yuki clan hence my Hyoton and Yuki blood, there were a few Kaguya, some Senju, a couple of Uchiha even a Hyuga or too they just left their villages for varying reasons some wanting to live peacefull life some married into the Uzumaki even some were just banished from their villages for various reasons" said Naruto before he put the two giant blades down on the seal Samehada on top of Kubikiribocho. Naruto stepped out of the seal making sure not to disturb the seal Naruto then knelt down next to the seal before channelling chakra to his fingers and slammed his hands down at the same time making the seal and two swords glow bright white. The light was so bright that Haku had to cover her eyes, Naruto however just channelled chakra to a seal next to his eye which darkened his vision making the bright light a normal brightness but everything else around him much darker and with his enhanced vision Naruto saw that both blades pulsed twice before slowly Samehada started to sink while Kubikiribocho rose up from the ground. Once the two blades merged into one the whole thing pulsed gold before the light died down and Naruto let the chakra dissipate from his eye seal and Haku uncovered her eyes. What they saw shouldn't have been that surprizing but it was, the blade had the basic shape of Kubikiribocho with scales like Samehada on the flats of the blade there was no hole in the middle of the tip of the blade nor was there a notch in the cutting edge of the blade, the handle of the blade was the same one that once belonged to Samehada, Naruto leant forwards and grasped the sword by the hilt.

"Samenikuya (Shark Butcher) is once more whole" said Naruto grinning.

" _Thank you for bringing me together once more Naruto"_ came a male voice from inside Naruto's mind.

"So the legends were true you are a sentient blade" said Naruto looking at the sword in his hands.

" _Yes I can however only speak through a mental link"_ declared Samenikuya. Naruto rolled the blade in his hand a couple of time before sheathing it in the large strap on his back.

"Naruto-Nii Haku-chan come on we have guard duty" yelled the voice of Fu walking into the clearing.

"Well time to go Haku" said Naruto offering the Yuki girl a hand, Haku blushed as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

"And you lot are invited" said Tazuna standing in front of all of the ninja, the citizens of the wave had decided that to celebrate the finishing of the bridge along with a thank you for the Shinobi with a festival and Tazuna had just informed the ninja of it. Kakashi looked to Asuma who simply shrugged.

"Sure why not" declared Kakashi eye smiling.

"Great we hope to see all of you tonight" said Tazuna walking away to get ready himself.

"Well you heard him you lot" said Kakashi before he began walking away letting his genin get ready, Asuma left the genin alone too.

"Well Haku-chan would you like the honour of going to this festival with me?" questioned Sasuke stepping up to Haku reaching out to rub her face only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Back off Uchiha" declared Naruto growling at the stuck up snob of a genin.

"Who are you to answer for her?" Snarled Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"He's the person I will be going to the festival with" declared Haku, Naruto cast a backwards sideways glace at the girl before shrugging and glaring once more at the Uchiha squeezing his wrist Sasuke shook his hand free and walked away Fu, Kiba and Hinata watched the Uchiha leave with narrowed eyes, Naruto meanwhile had turned to Haku with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you mean what you said?" questioned Naruto looking at Haku.

"Yes you're the only guy I would go to this festival with" said Haku with a small blush on her face suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Haku" said Naruto Haku still looked at the ground.

"Haku look at me" said Naruto reaching out and tilting her head up making her look at him.

"I'd be happy to go to the festival with you" said Naruto with a smile Haku blushed and lunged forwards hugging Naruto.

"I suppose we should all split and get ready" said Kiba looking around getting a nod from all of the genin present.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Naruto stood in the clearing his team had claimed, he was wearing just his normal outfit not really having anything else to wear he had given Fuu a white zip up jumper with a fur collar that she had left unzipped as she too didn't have much else to wear Kiba and Hinata were both wearing the same outfits as normal as they hadn't packed good clothes, Kakashi and Asuma hadn't been seen since they were told about the festival, Choji and Shino like the rest of the genin wore their normal outfits having not packed anything else, all of the genin minus Sasuke who had already left were waiting in the clearing for Haku to show up the genin looked up when they heard someone approach, they were gobsmacked by what they saw. Haku walked into the clearing her long ebony hair tied into a bun with a pair of senbon keeping it in place however two bangs framed her face, however what shocked all of the ninja was her choice of clothing she wore a ruby red Kimono with lipstick to match as well as a pair of heels to also match keeping the kimono closed was a black obi sash, and tied to the sash was a mask styled to look like a cat.

"You look beautiful Haku-chan" said Naruto stepping forwards offering the girl a hand she took his hand with a blush which only deepened when Naruto lent forwards and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"We should probably head off" said Haku gently pulling her hand back, Naruto nodded and stood back before reaching out and taking her hand in his own. Naruto turned around and everyone had snapped out of their various stupors.

"Let's go everyone" said Naruto with a grin. The seven genin walked into the town, Naruto with Haku on one side and Fuu on the other he was watching over the both of them. Once the genin arrived in the village they all split up going their own ways except Haku Naruto and Fuu who stuck together well at least vaguely Naruto had many girls from the wave trying to get his attention be they younger then him or old enough to be his mother, however Naruto was with Haku for this festival so he ignored all of them.

When Naruto spotted a carnival game he walked over leaving Haku and Fuu talking by themselves, Naruto walked up to the booth.

"Yo hero of the wave what can I do for you?" questioned the man behind the counter.

"Three shots" said Naruto pulling out the money posted on the back of the carnival game, the guy handed Naruto three baseballs.

"Each bottle is worth ten points you knock all of them down your score is doubled" said the guy, Naruto nodded and tossed the baseball at the six stacked bottles knocking them all down making man behind the counter sweat slightly.

"Ok champ next lot" said the guy pointing to a second stack off bottles, once more Naruto knocked all the bottles down making the guy behind the counter go wide eyed before once more pointing to the next set of bottles which Naruto knocked all of them down once more shocking the guy behind the counter and making him pail 360 points was enough to get half the stuff in the stand.

"Relax buddy I only want the kabutomushi (Rhinoceros beetle) and the fox" said Naruto pointing to a green beetle looking stuffed animal and a three tailed white fox.

The stand owner sighed in relief and got Naruto the two stuffed animals once Naruto had the two stuffed animals he held them behind his back before walking back over to his sister and Haku.

"Fuu Haku hold your hands out and close your eyes" said Naruto as he walked forwards both girls raised an eyebrow before closing their eyes and putting their hands out as instructed, Naruto the put the kabutomushi in Fuu's hand before placing the Fox in Haku's both girls opened their eyes at the same time before their eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun" said Haku with a smile before she reached forwards and hugged Naruto with a smile and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thankyou" said Haku pulling back.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **So this will probably be the last chapter of the C-ranks arcs so next chapter will be the first chapter of the Chunin exams**

 **alright shameless selfplug here i have posted a new story a Naruto High School DXD Crossover by the name of Kitsune Nephalem so if that interests you go check it out**

 **nothing else to say after that so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	15. Chunin Exams I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"It's my pleasure to welcome you two our ranks Haku, Fuu" declared Hiruzen handing both girls a Konoha headband.

"Now Fuu you have been offered a place in the Aburame compound should you choose" said Hiruzen looking at the girl tying the headband around her upper arm, she turned to the aged Kage and shook her head.

"No thankyou Hokage-sama for now I wish to stay close to my Nii-san" said Fuu stepping closer to Naruto, Hiruzen nodded.

"As for you Haku-san I could organise an apartment for-" said Hiruzen interrupted by Sasuke.

"No that won't be necessary she will stay with me in the Uchiha compound" declared the Uchiha only to get punched in the gut.

"No she will stay with me too Hokage-sama" said Naruto pulling his fist back from Sasuke's gut.

"Well aright, for now you two will be assigned to team seven until I can find another team to put you with" declared Hiruzen.

"That works for me" said Haku with a small smile.

"Me too" stated Fuu with a grin.

"Ok well then that's settled dismissed" said Hiruzen waving both teams away.

"My team I'll see you guys at our regular training ground in two days until then you have off" said Kakashi getting a nod from team seven.

"You lot same deal, see ya in two days" said Asuma before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi did the same thing. Sasuke turned to talk with Haku only to see Naruto wrap an arm around the girl as well as wrapping an arm around Fuu before all three froze and shattered into shards of ice. Sasuke growled and stomped out of the room he had people he needed to talk with.

* * *

 **#With Naruto, Haku and Fuu#**

The three young ninja appeared outside Naruto and Jiraiya's shared home, Naruto lead the two around the back where they found Jiraiya sitting in a chair with a book in his hand writing in it with his note pad on a table next to him.

"Hey Oji-san" said Naruto alerting Jiraiya to the boy's presence.

"Oh Naruto you're back and who are these lovely ladies following in my footsteps already, I'm so proud" said Jiraiya fake crying tears of joy.

"Hell no I'm not following in your footsteps this is Fuu she's a Jinchuriki" said Naruto giving Jiraiya a second.

"So you're being a brother to her?" questioned Jiraiya getting a nod from Naruto and Fuu.

"And this is Haku she is my girlfriend, my one and only girlfriend" said Naruto glaring at Jiraiya.

"So how did that happen?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Well for that we have explain the second mission that we got called on so…"

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto and Haku stood at the back of a now dispersing crowd of people Tazuna had made a speech about the bridge and the ninja, thanking the Konoha ninja for their help in restoring hope to the wave and now most people were either going home for the night or going back to the festival, Naruto turned to look at the beautiful Haku who was looking back at him they both smiled and looked away from each other.

"Haku come with me" said Naruto walking away from the crowd of people towards the forests of wave, Haku followed the blond and the two walked into the forest. After walking for about five minutes Naruto and Haku found themselves on a hill overlooking the entirety of the land of waves including the newly finished bridge, Naruto jumped up onto a tree branch, looking back at Haku he patted the branch next to him, she jumped up and sat down next to him.

"I had fun tonight Naruto-kun" said Haku leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you did" said Naruto with a smile wrapping an arm around the girl pulling her closer to him, she wrapped both of her arms around him making him look at her only for the blond to be even more surprised when she crashed her lips into his, the blond blinked and Haku pulled back.

"Thank you for tonight Naruto I mean it" said Haku with a blush on her face.

"Haku would you be my girlfriend?" questioned Naruto.

"W-what?" questioned Haku not sure she heard right.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" repeated Naruto,

"Why, why me, we met a week ago and I was up until three days ago your enemy" said Haku.

"Yes but you are also beautiful, kind hearted, gentle, and special to me" said Naruto with a soft smile.

"A-are you sure Naruto-kun?" questioned Naruto, Naruto gently turned her head so he could press his own lips against hers. Haku's mind went blank for several seconds, once her mind came around Naruto's lips had left hers.

"Yes Haku-chan I'm sure" said Naruto with a grin.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"And that's how this happened" said Naruto, Haku standing next to him blushing looking down.

"They both need a place to stay…" began Naruto trailing off.

"As I told you when you moved in this place is as much yours as mine they can stay if you want" declared Jiraiya.

"Thanks Oji-san" said Naruto smiling, before turning to the girls and smiling to them before leading them inside.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto, Haku and Fuu were all sitting around a table eating their dinner, Fuu and Haku having claimed a room and Naruto helped them unpack their stuff. Jiraiya had gone out before they had begun eating to do some early evening 'research' as he called it. So the three genin were alone, alone that is until there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and walked to the door opening it to find a cat masked ANBU on the doorstep.

"Neko-san what can I do for you?" questioned Naruto.

"Yuki-san is to report to the council chambers now" said Neko.

"Thanks Neko-san" said Naruto getting a nod from the ANBU before they vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked back into the dining room.

"What was that about?" asked Fuu.

"The council want to see Haku" said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Well I should probably go" said Haku standing up.

"Let's go then" said Naruto getting a confused look from Haku and Fuu.

"They said Yuki-san so there is nothing against me coming and I know what they're going to say and I'm probably going to be the only one to be able to stop it plus I just want to fuck off the civilian council" declared Naruto with a grin plastered on his face, Haku just smiled and rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Don't wait up Imoto we'll be back soon" said Naruto smiling to Fuu before taking Haku's hand as the two walked out of the house and casually beginning the walk towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

"Where the hell is she we sent for her twenty minutes ago" declared one of the civilians, once they finished talking the doors burst open and in walked Naruto and Haku.

"Well what a surprise to see you here Sasuke still trying to force Haku to be with you I see" said Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing brat Yuki-san was specifically requested?" questioned one of the snide civilians.

"Yeah that's why I'm here dumbass be specific next time and given that I'm here I can disprove you of this notion that you think you're going to marry Haku off to Sasuke" declared Naruto.

"You have no say in the matter" said one of the civilians.

"Well that's where you lot are wrong" said Naruto.

"No they're not blondie" declared Sasuke turning to face Naruto and Haku.

"No they are because you see I am on the CRA too and I am already in a relationship with Haku which overrules anything you can throw at me and Haku and just in case you feel the need to try I as acting head of the Yuki clan would have to agree to the union between Sasuke and Haku and guess what you can all burn in hell, Sasuke is the biggest twat I have had the unfortunate displeasure to come across so I would never allow any of my clan to be married off to him, and as Haku is my first wife on my CRA you cannot try and force the CRA upon her either" declared Naruto glaring at Sasuke for his underhanded tactics and at the civilians for actually giving him the opportunity.

"Oh and just so you know the Hokage will be told about this little meeting that occurred behind his back and I'm just sure he'll be thrilled" said Naruto turning and taking Haku's hand before walking out of the room, Sasuke grit his teeth glaring at Naruto as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The six members of team seven were standing in the mission briefing room waiting to get a mission.

"Ok so team even we have catching Tora, painting fences, a member of the council needs someone to watch their child, oh there's a supposedly haunted house that needs dealing with" said the chunin.

"Oh that last one sounds good" said Kiba.

"Ghosts no thanks" said Naruto, making everyone turn to him.

"What?" asked the blond not understanding what was going on.

"You believe in ghosts?" questioned Kakashi looking down at his student.

"No I don't believe in ghosts that implies they aren't real I know that ghosts are real" declared Naruto.

"Ok I'll bite how?" questioned Fuu.

"Let's just say depending on what type of ghost they can make excellent trainers and leave it at that" stated Naruto

"Besides why are we doing these D-ranks surely there's a couple of C-ranks that we could do?" supposed Naruto.

"No you guys need a break from the C-ranks for a while, we'll just take the Tora mission" said Kakashi, only for Naruto to jump out of the window returning moments later with said cat caged in an ice cage.

"There done" said Naruto putting the cat on the desk.

"You know Naruto the purpose of the D-ranks is to build up teamwork" said Kakashi.

"Yes I do but our team despite being almost double the size of a conventional team works better then all of the other genin teams and even some pure chunin teams so I see no point in the missions and I am fairly sure that my teammates feel the same" declared Naruto making Kakashi look at the four other genin who nodded to him.

"Well let's go for some training then given you're so desperate not to do D-Ranks" said Kakashi leaving the room the genin quickly following behind.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Kakashi stood with the other jonin in the Hokage's office and to the shock of those around him he was actually on time for the meeting and the Hokage had yet to arrive. While everyone was wondering what sort of planetary alignment had to be going on for Kakashi to be there on time Hiruzen opened the doors and walked in with a pair of ANBU flanking him on either side.

"Alright everyone let's get this started, as we all know the chunin exams are to be held here this time around so we need a strong representation of our village's strength" said Hiruzen taking his seat.

"So let's begin the nominations" said Hiruzen looking to the jonin sensei.

"I Kurenai Yuhi Jonin sensei of team eight elect Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno for the Chunin exams" said Kurenai stepping forwards Hiruzen noted the names and the entire room broke out into whispers mostly regarding the fact that a team of rookie genin had been volunteered.

"I Asuma Sarutobi Jonin sensei of team ten nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi for the chunin exams" declared Asuma once more making the room burst into whispers while Hiruzen noted the names.

"I Kakashi Hatake Jonin Sensei of team seven nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Fuu Uzumaki as a team of three for the Chunin exams and I also nominate Haku Yuki and Naruto Uzumaki Yuki to take the exams solo" declared Kakashi.

"WHAT?" screamed out many of the occupants of the room

* * *

 **Well people chapter over**

 **I know this isn't the usual day for updates but that's because i'm trying a new update schedule which will mean this story will be updated every Monday from now on or at least for the next couple of weeks while i decide if i like this update schedule**

 **well we have the first member of Naruto's harem revealed as Haku what a shock**

 **ok not much else to say i don't think so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. Chunin Exams II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto, Haku, Fuu, Kiba and Hinata stood waiting for Kakashi in their normal training grounds, Naruto had an arm over Haku's shoulder and she was leaning on his shoulder as they waited.

"*Puff Puff Puff* I heard *Puff* you were ba*puff*ck S-Sensei so are you *Puff Puff* going to start *Puff Puff* training me now?" questioned tired looking Konohamaru appearing in front of Naruto.

"Bugger of brat how many times do I have to tell you 'm not your freaking sensei" growled Naruto glaring.

"Please please please" wheezed the young boy.

"No now leave before I freeze you ankles together and leave you hanging from the Hokage monument" said Naruto glaring at Konohamaru.

"No I want you to train me" said the boy.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " said Naruto forming a clone.

"Now fuck off" declared Naruto pointing to exit to the training ground, before Konohamaru could say anything the clone walked up to the boy and covered his mouth and dragging the kid out of the training ground.

"Good morning you five" declared Kakashi appearing in a swirl of leaves distracting everyone from Konohamaru.

"Well you five it's time I told you why I'm really telling you no for the C-rank missions" said Kakashi pulling out a pile of forms.

"I knew there was something more to it" declared Kiba glaring at Kakashi.

"Chunin exams entrance forms?" questioned Naruto not even moving from his position leaning on a tree.

"We'll aren't you a smarty pants Naruto" said Kakashi as he handed Naruto and Haku their forms.

"Now for the chunin exams only teams of three can compete as teams however I have nominated two of you to take the exams solo" said Kakashi before turning to the two lover birds under the tree.

"You two are going to take the exams solo out of the five of you, you two are the strongest" said Kakashi, Naruto and Haku nodded.

"Now most importantly this is an individual decision so none of you have to participate" said Kakashi getting a nod from the genin.

"Should you decide to participate bring those forms signed to the academy room 301 in three days" said Kakashi once more getting a nod from his team.

"Alright with that out of the way let's get to training" said Kakashi getting a nod from all of his genin.

* * *

 **#Three Days Later Academy#**

Naruto stood alone in front of the academy he was alone as per an agreement with the other four genin of the same team they had agreed to not show up together as they weren't going to work together in the exams so the lot of them were showing up in their teams so Naruto was by himself, Haku is she was going would be by herself and Fuu, Hinata and Kiba would be together if they were participating.

Naruto had decided that if he was going for the chunin exams he was either going to fly under the radar and be all stealthy about everything or be over the top and intimidating and given the giant sword strapped to his back he had decided the first option was out. So Naruto walked into the academy channelling chakra to his eyes so they glowed an ominous icy blue and at the same time Naruto leaked his some of his KI and Hyoton chakra in a very terrifying combination, basically everyone stopped and turned to Naruto as he walked into the academy and up the stairs, on the second floor Naruto saw a large group of genin crowded around a room marked on a sign above the door 301, Naruto rolled his eyes and just walked passed the semi cowering Genin to add extra emphasis Naruto pushed enough Hyoton chakra to his feet that the floor froze underfoot as he walked along and up the stairs completely ignoring the group of genin.

On the next floor Naruto walked through the halls towards room 301, the blond heard a ruckus behind him but moved on ignoring it he had a test to get to. Just outside the door Naruto saw Kakashi waiting.

"Good luck Naruto" said Kakashi getting a nod from the blond before he opened the door.

As soon as Naruto opened the door he was blasted by some of the weakest KI he had felt and he had felt the KI of a civilian mob chasing him.

"Wow really that's it for a room full of genin? I expected more" said Naruto with a sigh before he dropped his own KI in its entirety opening his eyes wide tilting his head to the right and letting a psychotic smirk cross his face while simultaneously lowering the temperature of the room with his KI.

Within seconds almost all of the genin fell to their knees looking at Naruto terrified, only a dozen and a half, maybe two dozen stood tall against Naruto's KI, Naruto took note of the ones who stood tall before walking to the corner of the room letting his KI drop before slamming his blade into the floor then jumping up and leaning against the corner of the room while standing on his blade.

Naruto just sort of zoned out not paying attention to anything until a huge cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the room making Naruto snap back to reality the blond watched as the smoke cleared and saw a heavily scared man standing at the front of everyone.

"ALRIGHT sit down and shut up maggots" said the man.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first exams" declared the man.

"Now you there is to be no attacking each other unless given permission by one of the proctors and never using lethal force" ordered Ibiki.

"Sorry this is our first time we're a little nervous" said a voice from the crowd of ninja, Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the voice having recognised it but he couldn't see the owner of the voice as he was hidden behind a large group of people.

"Now everyone come up here and grab a tab and a test the tab indicates your seat once you find your seat sit down and shut up" declared Ibiki, Naruto waited until most people had their stuff before going up himself, he ended up next to some random Ame genin who was terrified.

"Alright shut up I'm going to be explaining the rules there will be no questions so listen closely" ordered Ibiki.

"You will each start with ten points and you will lose one point for each wrong answer, you will also lose two points if you are caught cheating, also you pass and fail as a team should your points reach zero you and your teammates will be asked to leave, you will be given an hour to answer the nine questions on the sheet and then after that a tenth question will be asked, and just so there is no cheating my friends here will be watching as you take your tests" declared Ibiki before turning around to see lots of terrified genin just what he wanted to see.

"Your hour begins … now" declared Ibiki and with that said everyone turned over and began their tests.

* * *

 **#An Hour later#**

Alright everyone pencils down and get ready for the last question however before we begin there are a few additional rules for this question" declared Ibiki

"First of all this question is one you can elect to take or not" said Ibiki.

"What happens if we don't?" came the voice of a random genin.

"Well you fail of course" declared Ibiki with a smirk.

"What the hell the of course we'll take the question" yelled out another random genin.

"You didn't let me finish should you take the question and fail you will never be able to participate in the chunin exams again" said Ibiki ominously with an evil grin plastered on his face, and like that almost everyone began to pail and people began dropping out, that is until snoring was heard through the room. Ibiki walked towards the snoring his face calling for bloody murder.

"Oi blondie wake up" yelled Ibiki slapping Naruto on the back of the head knocking him out of his seat.

"Ow what the hell man?" questioned Naruto glaring up at Ibiki.

"Did you not hear the rules for the tenth question?" questioned Ibiki.

"Yeah I did but given they're bullshit I thought I'd take a nap" said Naruto standing up and taking his seat.

"What did you say brat?" questioned Ibiki.

"Those rules are bull, no-one in the elemental nations not even the Kage can ban people participating in the chunin exams, this test has been about info gathering up until now where it's become about the willingness to lead in a no win situation which I have and besides even if I am banned from this stupid tournament I could always get a promotion in the field" said Naruto calmly before kicking back in his chair, Ibiki looked around the room and saw that people were beginning to grow a backbone.

" _Well that backfired"_ thought Ibiki to himself as he walked back to the front.

"Is there anyone else who would like to drop out now?" questioned Ibiki, when no-one else raise their hands he sighed.

"Alright you lot you…" growled Ibiki in last diched attempt.

"Pass" said Ibiki. Before anyone could make a comment a bundle came flying through the window before it unfurled and was pinned to the ceiling and floor by four kunai it turned out to be a banner.

"Anko early" said Ibiki stepping out from behind the banner, it was at this point that Naruto got a good look at the woman in front of the banner.

" _Well it's good to see she's so hyperactive"_ thought Naruto as he watched the woman he had removed the curse mark from the day he became a genin.

"Seventy four? You let seventy four pass, you're going soft man" said Anko looking back at Ibiki.

"Maybe we just have a stronger group this year Anko" said Ibiki to the purple haired woman.

"Well it doesn't matter there'll be less than half once I'm done with them" said Anko with an ominous grin.

"Alright you lot no time to celebrate meet me at training ground forty four in five minutes or you fail" said Anko vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto followed suit and froze before shattering revealing nothing left behind.

* * *

 **#Forest Of Death Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto stood leaning against the fence as the last of the perspective Chunin showed up.

"Alright brats I'm Anko Mitarashi the proctor of the second exam, now while I explain what the exam is some chunin will be coming around with a form you have to sign before you can participate" said Anko as several chunin began walking around handing out sheets of paper.

"Alright this test is a survival exercise, you will each be given one of these scrolls either a heaven or an earth scroll and the goal is to get the other scroll and make it to the tower in the middle of this lovely forest behind me lovingly called the forest of death-" said Anko stopping when she heard muttering.

"Pfft I've seen scarier" muttered Naruto under his breath only for a kunai to be thrown at him only for him to catch it by the ring mere millimetres from his forehead. Anko who appeared behind him had semi wide eyes, while she hadn't been her fastest speed he shouldn't have been able to catch that.

"It's ones with attitudes like that, which die first" said Anko with a smirk pulling the kunai out of Naruto's hand.

"I bet they all just get distracted by your beauty" said Naruto smirking as he saw the blush on Anko's face, Anko just jumped back to her previous position on the fence trying to rid herself of the blush.

"Now you have to sign the forms which clears us of any wrong doing should you die in there which trust me some of you will if not by the plants and animals then by each other as you need to have one of each type of scroll at the tower in five days, now about the scrolls you can't open them until you make it to the tower" said Anko.

"So hop to it fill out the forms and then bring your teams forms up and exchange them for your scroll" said Anko.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so not a big action chapter but the next couple should cover that fine**

 **so we have the first part of the chunin exams and the beginning of the second i hope you all liked it**

 **not much else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	17. Chunin Exams III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood by himself outside one of the gates of the forest of death waiting for them to open.

"Just one last piece of advice" came Anko's voice over a set of loudspeakers.

"Don't die" said Anko before the gates were flung open, Naruto casually walked through the gates, pulling his bow off his back before jumping up into the lower branches of the trees of the forest.

" _ **Alright Naru-kun do you have a plan?"**_ asked Akane from within Naruto's mind.

" _Yeah spend a day in the forest kicking people's asses and then making sure I have both scrolls before then heading to the tower"_ Replied Naruto before he ran off in a random direction with his bow and arrows at the ready.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was tree hopping when he heard a high pitched scream, Naruto stopped dead on the tree branch before taking off for the scream. Running through the trees Naruto burst from the tree line to find a trio of Ame ninja standing over two dead Kusa ninja and one alive red haired girl who had torn clothes and was more than likely the one who screamed.

" _ **Naruto she is without a doubt Uzumaki"**_ said Akane.

"Doesn't matter was going to save her anyway" muttered Naruto notching a trio of arrows one for each of the Ame nin's skulls. But before Naruto could attack the nin one of the nin turned to him.

"You guys we got company" said the nin, before his two comrades turned and also saw Naruto who let his arrows fly, only one of the three hit its mark and the nin fell over dead while the other two glared at Naruto.

"Oh you're dead now buddy" declared one of the nin, Naruto put his bow on his back before dropping from the tree branch landing in a crouch as the ground beneath him buckled as he landed.

"Is that so?" questioned Naruto pulling his blade off his back.

"oooohhhh scary big ass sword, you compensating for something" mocked one of the two remaining nin before both burst out laughing. Naruto just stood there before a mist was pulled in around them and the two Ame nin stopped laughing.

"I thought he was a Konoha nin" said the one of the Ame nin

"I'm sure his headband was a Konoha one" said the other.

" **It is but I am Naruto Uzumaki the legacy and second coming of the Monster Of The Mist"** declared Naruto's disembodied voice from within the mist.

" **Now like that shit stain I could simply kill you but you were going to rape my cousin so I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully"** said Naruto.

"What are you going to do blondie?" taunted one of the nin.

" **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath)"** called Naruto breathing a cloud of ice at the two nin, both jumped out of the way however both were caught a little bit by the frost breath their feet both getting caught in the cloud, Naruto appeared from the fog and slammed the side of his blade into both nin, before vanishing back into the mist.

"Son of a - Ugh" one of the two Ame nin only interrupted when Naruto kicked him in the chin knocking him to the ground and before he could even move two pairs of arrows pierced each of limbs and he began screaming, only for Naruto to once more appeared from the fog only to slam his feet on the Nin's face crushing the man's skull.

"YOU BASTARD" yelled the last nin only for an arrow to nail him right between the eyes. The mist cleared as the last Ame nin fell to the ground.

"P-P-Please D-D-Don't H-Hurt me" said the red haired girl backing away from Naruto.

"Hey, Hey, Hey I promise I won't hurt you what's your name?" Asked Naruto bending down so the two were at eye level.

"K-K-Karin U-U-Uzumaki" said Karin still terrified of the man in front of her.

"Karin hey, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Yuki" said Naruto with a smile towards the terrified girl, her eyes widened.

"U-U-Uzu-Uzumaki?" questioned Karin her eyes wide, Naruto nodded only to be tackled by a red blur.

"Hey it's ok Karin" said Naruto gently rubbing her back.

"Family that's all I have ever wanted ever since my mother died" muttered Karin against Naruto's chest.

"Then stay here I can offer you asylum here in Konoha stay with me Imoto" said Naruto making Karin

"Nii-san" said Karin hugging him, Naruto himself just hugged the girl while silently creating a clone to find the scrolls.

After several moments of searching the clone returned with a heaven and earth scroll to match the earth one he already had.

"Alright Imoto we need to move I still have an exam to pass" said Naruto.

"b-but you're by yourself?" said Karin.

"Yes but that's how I entered I'm taking the exams solo" said Naruto.

"Oh ok" said Karin getting up.

Naruto held Karin's hand and the two jumped into the trees and began to run.

After a couple of minutes of running Naruto stopped and knelt down in front of Karin.

"Hop on it'll be quicker" said Naruto, Karin nodded before climbing onto Naruto's back. Naruto stood up and began to run through the trees.

"So Nii-san?" began Karin getting a nod from Naruto to indicating he was listening.

"How did you use that **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)** I thought only ninja from Kirigakure could use that Jutsu?" questioned Karin her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I spent six years training away from Konoha under many different sensei one of whom was a former Kiri nin and a former member of the seven swordsman" said Naruto, Karin nodded.

"Who else did you train under?" questioned Karin.

"Not really something I want to get into right now" said Naruto, getting a nod from Karin.

Naruto then spotted a trio of Kusa nin wandering around on the forest floor.

"Those bastards" growled Karin.

"You know them?" questioned Naruto.

"They picked on me relentlessly because of my red hair" said Karin glaring at her hair, Naruto put her down.

"Well then it looks like it's time for these bastards to learn what it is to cross my family" said Naruto, dropping from the forest floor.

"Oi assholes, back here" yelled Naruto pulling out his bow.

"And who the hell are you?" questioned one of the nin glaring back at Naruto.

"The big brother of the woman you teased for her hair colour" declared Naruto pulling out a trio of arrows and notching all three.

"You're such an idiot, there's three of us and only one of you" declared the obvious leader.

"Well, that is true but perhaps you miscounted" said Naruto letting all three arrows fly at the weakest link of the team of three all three arrow's hit their mark three spots up in a straight line up and down the chest.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu)** " called Naruto a dragon forming out of ice and flying at the other member of the trio of Kusa nin, the guy tried to jump out of the way only for the dragon to follow him swallowing him whole before smashing apart revealing the man perfectly encased in ice.

"Because I only count one" said Naruto glaring at the man who by now was looking terrified.

"W-what are you?" questioned the man.

"I'm your death" declared Naruto ripping the huge sword off his back before running forwards and slicing the man from his left hip to his right shoulder.

"That was for Karin" declared Naruto looking down before looking for the scroll finding a heaven one.

Naruto jumped back up to Karin once again leaning down so she could hop onto his back once she was on again Naruto took off, heading in the general direction of the tower.

After a few moments Naruto stopped dead on a tree branch.

"What what is it?" asked Karin.

"I'm going to need you to go with my clone" said Naruto before flipping through hand signs.

"What why?" questioned Karin.

"Because I need to go and see some people who might not be nice to you even with me" said Naruto as the water in the air around him formed a clone which took Karin's hand.

"Don't worry he will take you to the tower where you'll be safe" said Naruto with a reassuring smile. Karin nodded and jumped away with the clone. Naruto himself turned to the west and began tree hopping.

Within moments Naruto stopped and dropped to his knees to hide as he watched three people wander aimlessly around the forest looking vaguely lost.

Naruto stepped off the branch and fell to the ground, landing in a crouch with a loud thud he looked at the three surprized people in front of him.

"N-Naruto?" questioned the black haired girl among them.

"Hey you lot" said Naruto standing up.

"Naruto" yelled the girl running forwards ant tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Hey Kin how are you?" questioned Naruto only for the now crying girl to punch him in the chest.

"He said you were dead, he swore to us you were dead, where were you?" questioned Kin punching Naruto in the chest while the other two members of the team settled for glaring at the blond.

"I'm sorry guys but it was beyond time for me to move out I only stayed so long to secure your freedom from the more deadly of his experiments" said Naruto.

"Why now Naruto why show yourself now?" questioned a borderline mummified genin looking at Naruto shaking his hands around.

"Because I needed to speak with you preferably without him around" said Naruto.

"About what?" questioned the mummified Genin.

"You leaving Otto and Joining Konoha" said Naruto as Kin pushed herself off Naruto.

"Naruto you can't be serious we work for one of Konoha's biggest traitors why would they simply just let us join Konoha's ranks?" asked the last of the genin.

"I'm perfectly serious Zaku, and I am because if you agree to reveal what you know about that snake I can offer you asylum here in Konoha under the protection of my clan and even Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to attack a whole village for three genin" said Naruto.

"Naruto he-" began Zaku.

"he already plans to attack Konoha yes I know you underestimate me Zaku I still have spies in that village" said Naruto with a smirk.

"So why do you need us surely your spy can provide all of the information you need" said the mummified Genin.

"I don't need you three for anything, Dosu, I want you three here because you are my friends and some of the very few decent people of Otto" said Naruto giving his mummified friend a deadpan look.

All three of the Otto genin thought for a moment before looking back at Naruto.

"What do we have to do?" asked Kin.

"What scroll do you guys have?" asked Naruto.

"We have an earth one why?" asked Zaku, Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a heaven scroll and tossed it to Dosu.

"Get to the tower as soon as possible and stay safe you three" said Naruto getting a nod from all three before he froze and shattered into shards of ice.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto walked into the tower it was relatively early morning and Naruto had woken up not an hour ago and finished his trek to the tower.

"Oh Haku-chan hey" said Naruto noticing his girlfriend standing just in front of him.

"MMmmm Morning Naruto-kun" said Haku as she turned around rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I see the forest was no trouble for you" said Naruto stepping up to her throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Not at all, what about you Naruto-kun?" questioned Haku kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Eh kinda boring actually" declared the blond.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have the forest of death stage i hope you all enjoyed**

 **i hope this chapters answered a few questions about Naruto's training but also created just as many**

 **anyway...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	18. Chunin Exams IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was laying back on his bed doing nothing simply waiting for time to pass he had got into the tower two days ago and he still had two to wait and he wasn't allowed to leave or he'd be disqualified and that he didn't want that.

*knock knock knock*

Then came a knock at his door, Naruto not expecting anyone got up and walked over to the door, before opening it.

"Hello Naruto-kun may I come in?" asked a voice from the now open doorway.

"Well I don't really have a choice in that now do I?" asked Naruto.

"Quite so" said the person walking into the room, Naruto closing the door behind him.

"So what can I do for you _Sensei_?" questioned Naruto sarcastically calling the man sensei.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun I just came to see how my favourite student is" said Orochimaru.

"Your favourite student now am I thought that position was taken by Kabuto, how is that pet of yours?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes at the pale man.

"Now now Naruto that's not what I want to talk about" said Orochimaru.

"Oh what do you want to talk about the fact you want the Uchiha for his Sharingan? Or maybe the invasion you have planned?" asked Naruto.

"You seem to know a lot of my plan Naruto-kun maybe I should kill you and be done with this" said Orochimaru narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that I have seals place around this room that record chakra signatures that come and go that only I and the Hokage know where they are you kill me and he knows you're here sooner then you planed" said Naruto with a smirk making Orochimaru narrow his eyes.

"Trap making Sensei I learned from the best" said Naruto with a smirk, Orochimaru glared at the blond and his complement.

"I never should have taken you as my student" declared the snake man.

"Well then you and your curse mark and some of your other experiments would be so far behind sensei" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh wait they are aren't they that's right I forgot I left you with those parting gifts" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Those tags took out years' worth of research you little brat" snarled Orochimaru.

"Yes and unless you want Iwa, Kumo and Kiri finding out about what you stole from them you will leave me alone the length of your stay" said Naruto with a smirk, Orochimaru went to speak but settled for glaring at Naruto.

"Now I think it's about time you left Sensei" said Naruto walking to the door.

"You win this round brat but I assure you I will win in the long term" said Orochimaru his voice fading as he sunk into the floor.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

Naruto stood with the rest of the passing genin all of twenty three of them.

"Alright you lot I would like to congratulate every one of you for passing the second stage of the chunin exams however I must disappoint all of you by informing you that there are still to many of you in the competition" declared Hiruzen.

"Please *cough cough* Hokage-sama allow me" asked a sickly looking jonin appealing next to the aged Kage getting a nod from the man.

"Hello everyone I am *cough cough* Hayate Gekko the proctor for the third *cough cough* exams and as Hokage-sama *cough cough cough* said there is still to many of you *cough cough cough cough* here so we must have a preliminary round *cough cough* so if any of you feel you cannot continue please *cough* say so now, and keep in mind that from here * cough cough* on these exams are no longer a team effort" said now identified Hayate.

"I don't think I can go on anymore" said a white haired Konoha nin raising his hand, Hayate noted the name down before nodding to the boy who turned around and left. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kabuto left, he would have to inform Hokage-sama of Kabuto's true allegiance soon.

"Anyone *cough cough* else?" asked Hayate, when no other hands were raised the man turned around and a panel rose upwards revealing a giant screen.

"This screen will display the random *cough cough* matchups that these preliminaries will *cough* consist of, the match ups could be one v *cough cough* one, or two v two *cough cough cough* you may be paired up with your best friend your *cough* greatest enemy or someone you may not know" declared Hayate before names flashed on screen quickly and an instant later four names flashed up onto the screen.

"Could all bar Naruto Uzumaki *cough cough* Dosu Kinta Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi *cough* please head up to the second level?" asked Hayate before everyone but those mentioned walked up the stairs.

"Well this is interesting" said Misumi.

"This'll be an easy win" declared Yoroi, Dosu glared at the man and was about to rush him when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"He's baiting you Dosu don't fall for it" said Naruto, Dosu turned his head so he was looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Well this should be fun it has been a while since we fought side by side hey Naruto" said Dosu turning to the blond who smirked as his left hand became covered by an icy mist just as Dosu's right hand began to hum. Everyone else in the room had wide eyes from Dosu's comment excluding Kin, Zaku, their sensei and Hiruzen

"Well it looks like *cough cough* both parties are ready" said Hayate recovering from his shock

"Begin" called the jonin jumping away as all four of the genin ran at each other.

Dosu and Naruto ran side by side at the two Konoha nin, Naruto ran at Misumi and threw his clawed right hand forwards towards the genin who bent in seemingly inhuman ways avoiding the strike.

Dosu was having the same luck with Yoroi throwing his hand forwards only for the opposing genin to jump to the side only to then slam his hand into Dosu's chest.

"W-what the? You you're stealing my chakra" said Dosu doubling over as his chakra was sucked out of him.

Naruto seeing this threw his other hand forwards slamming it into Misumi's head before driving his head into the ground Naruto diving into a handstand where the blond performed a split kick slamming Yoroi's face kicking him away from Naruto's temporary teammate. Naruto then flipped over off of Misumi's face spinning in the air landing on his feet facing back to Dosu and Misumi, Naruto pulled his bow off his back before spinning around avoiding a kunai thrown by Misumi before notching and firing an arrow at Yoroi who jumped back to avoid the arrow which impacted the ground.

"You miss-*BOOOM" began Yoroi only to be thrown back by an explosion originating from the arrow head, Yoroi landed on his back.

Naruto was about to move to avoid the more than likely attack from Misumi only for an arm to wrap itself around his arm and before Naruto could react he found all of his limbs and his neck wrapped up by Misumi.

"You so much as move boy I snap your neck" declared Misumi

"Dosu a hand" called Naruto and before Misumi could make good on his promise Dosu slammed his hand into Misumi's head and the gauntlet on his arm began vibrating making Misumi let go of Naruto as he shook violently and fell to the ground.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called Yoroi shooting a fireball towards Dosu and Naruto, the blond himself threw his left hand forwards towards the fireball which drew closer to the Otto and Konoha ninja only for the fireball to disappear into Naruto's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" screamed Yoroi as he watched his fireball vanish.

"Fuinjutsu dumbass" declared Naruto kicking off the ground towards the Konoha nin before slamming his fist into the ground just where Yoroi was standing and would have been hit if he didn't leap backwards, however that didn't protect the genin from the shockwave of Naruto's attack as the ground around Naruto's fist shattered, cracked, crumbled and exploded in a twenty foot wide crater causing everyone's eyes to go wide at the destruction.

Dosu quickly recovering from the shock used the distraction to attack Misumi punching him in the face before then grabbing onto the man's head with his gauntleted hand, the gauntlet once more beginning to vibrate making Misumi's head begin to shake until his ears began to bleed as did after a moment his eyes and then nose, once the blood covered the man's face Dosu threw Misumi at a wall, the Konoha genin hit the wall face first and a sickening crunch sound was heard as the genin's body limply fell to the ground revealing the wall and the body to be covered in blood.

Naruto meanwhile rushed forwards at Yoroi who was shocked at the sight of his unconscious teammate, Naruto with his enhanced strength he slammed his closed fist into Yoroi's gut sending him rocketing backwards into a wall making it crack in a spider web pattern, the man dropped to the ground clutching his stomach, he rolled out of the way when Naruto once more charged him slamming his chakra empowered fist into the ground.

"Dosu sit back and relax he's mine" declared Naruto as he saw Dosu coming over to help, once he heard that Dosu stopped dead in his tracks, and stood back.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu)** " called Naruto, a dragon forming out of ice before flying at Yoroi who rolled to the side once more just barely avoiding a painful direct hit from the dragon however it did graze the man's side leaving it partially frozen.

" **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu)** " called Naruto ten flat discs of ice forming around him before shooting off towards a now standing Yoroi. The Konoha nin jumped to the side avoiding the first disc before jumping over the second one but he wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the third, the ice disc slicing through several layers of skin, and from there on Yoroi's dodging failed miserably getting cut anywhere from a layer of skin to half an inch deep. However Yoroi's bad time was far from over as Naruto ran up and once more slammed into him however this time it was an open palm straight into the chest at which point Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, moving his hand away Naruto stood in front of Yoroi calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" ordered Yoroi stuck in the same position.

"Paralysis seal sucker" said Naruto poking him in the head making him fall back.

At that moment Hayate once more appeared on the field.

"*cough cough* Yoroi and Misumi are unable to * cough cough* continue winners Naruto and Dosu" said Hayate as medics came out to collect the two ninja, Naruto shared a look with Hiruzen who smiled at the boy until he saw Naruto making ANBU hand signs.

" _Yoroi and Misumi are traitors send ANBU after them?"_ thought Hiruzen reading Naruto's signs.

" _How do you know?"_ questioned Hiruzen using the same seals which Naruto observed as he began walking towards the stairs.

" _I met them when I was in Otto they are Otto spies"_ was Naruto's response, Hiruzen then signalled for ANBU to be in Yoroi and Misumi's rooms when they woke up or in Misumi's case if he woke up.

Anko who stood nearby the Hokage saw none of the ANBU signs having been lost in her own world.

" _Him it could be him he is the only other person in Konoha who I know has any Fuinjutsu knowledge but how would he know Jiraiya-sama couldn't work out how to remove it I have to talk with him"_ thought Anko to herself.

"Next Match *cough cough cough cough* Tenten V Temari Pleas come down here" called Hayate.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so i finally revealed the link between Naruto and Orochimaru which i'm sure some of you may have guessed but anyway**

 **also we begin the prelims what fun**

 **and we have Naruto taking out some spies**

 **and finally Anko may have finally found Naruto out**

 **Well that's all for this chapter folks so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	19. Chunin Exams V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Winner *cough cough* Temari," said Hayate appearing back on the arena floor as the medics carried the unconscious Tenten away. The sickly man turned back to the screen until the names flickered across the screen before it came to a stop on four names.

"Could Kin Tsuchi *cough cough cough*, Zaku Abumi, Hinata *cough cough* Hyuga and Kiba *cough* Inuzuka please join me here," said Hayate.

"Good luck you two," said Naruto as Kiba and Hinata walked passed him.

All four of the ninja walked onto the battle field ready to start, Naruto was torn who to cheer for, his current teammates or his former teammates so deciding to remain neutral he leaned back against the wall behind him and watched as the fight.

"Is all parties are *cough cough cough* ready then begin," declared Hayate jumping away.

" **Byakugan** ," called Hinata the veins around her eyes bulged. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head on to the ground growling at the two Oto genin.

Zaku pointed both of his hands at the two Konoha genin who could see tubes in his palms, Kin flicked her hands out to the side letting senbon slide between fingers ready to be thrown at the other genin at a moment's notice.

All four of the genin stood still for moments as the tension rise. After a moment the tension reached a tipping point and Kiba leapt forwards Akamaru following his master seconds later.

" **Getsuga (Fang Passing Fang)** ," called Kiba as he and Akamaru started spinning as the two started drilling towards Zaku.

" **Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)** ," called Zaku pointing his hands at Kiba and Akamaru hoping to defect them the Airwaves did nothing to Kiba and Akamaru's course so Zaku jumped back to avoid getting hit.

Kin jumping away from the drills that were Kiba and Akamaru threw her senbon at Hinata.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)** ," called Hinata spinning around creating a dome of chakra around herself that deflected the senbon thrown her way making the projectiles scatter around the floor, Hinata then ran at Kin her finger tips aglow with chakra Kin threw another set of Senbon at Hinata who this time jumped to the side to avoid the needles before she continued on her path towards Kin.

" **Doton Doryūheki (Earth Style Earth Wall)** ," called Zaku bringing two walls up to block Kiba and Akamaru, neither the boy nor his dog stopped or even slowed in the slightest when the walls rose up. When Zaku saw his walls begin to crumble he jumped up out from between the two walls before pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag attached which he threw down at the ground and just as the two walls crumbled away the tag went of knocking Kiba and Akamaru in random directions.

Kin watched as Hinata drew closer, putting her hands behind her back and pumping chakra to her hands two plumes of smoke erupted behind her back, and as Hinata drew to close to stop Kin brought her hands around out to her side revealing in each hand was a chakram which before anyone could blink was thrown at Hinata with a chakra string connecting from each weapon to Kin's hands so she could guide them, Hinata however skidded to a halt and with incredible flexibility leant backwards sliding under the weapons.

Zaku moved to attack Akamaru seeing the dog as the weaker of the two partners only for in a plume of smoke the dog to have disappeared, Zaku looked behind him to see that Kiba who barely looked conscious had his hand on the ground and Akamaru had appeared like a summon.

"Summoning seal huh," muttered Zaku casting a glance up at Naruto who refused to meet his gaze all but confirming the Oto nin's suspicions.

"Yeah what of it?" questioned Kiba.

"Nothing it's just those aren't easy to make so I'm going to assume you're Naruto's teammate and he helped you with that," said Zaku making Kiba's eyes widen.

"Naruto's seals are masterpieces," said Zaku with a smirk pulling out a kunai which was thrown above Kiba and Akamaru which confused both greatly that is until the kunai exploded and more kunai rained down on Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba grabbed Akamaru before performing a **Kawarimi** with one of Kin's previously used senbon making the kunai rain null and void.

"Akamaru," said Kiba throwing the dog a green coloured pill which the dog crunched on making his fur go red Kiba then himself tossed one of the green pills into his own mouth crunching on the pill.

" **Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)** ," called Kiba Akamaru turning into a second Kiba, the original Kiba then pumped chakra into his hands before a plume of smoke engulfed his hands which quickly cleared to reveal Kiba now had a pair of clawed gauntlets on.

" **Getsuga (Fang Passing Fang)** ," called Kiba breaking into a run before turning into a twister followed quickly by the second Akamaru.

Hinata slid under the chakrams in the slide she coats her index and middle fingers in chakra before reaching up and slicing the chakra strings that attached to Kin's weapons which without the chakra threads dropped to the ground, Hinata slid close enough to Kin that when she flipped back she kicked the Oto kunoichi in the chin knocking her backwards which gave Hinata enough time to get back to her feet, and before Kin could do anything Hinata lunged forwards chakra on her finger tips the chakra coated fingers were jabbed into the side of Kin's neck making the Kunoichi crumple to the ground.

The twister that was Kiba flew towards Zaku, his form gaining a blue tint as he went.

" **Zankūkyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)** ," called Zaku once again trying to alter Kiba and Akamaru's course only for the blue tinted cyclone vanished in a plume of smoke and before anything could be done Zaku felt a shocking pain in his back as Kiba's gauntlets sliced into his back. Zaku fell to the ground looking up at Kiba whose gauntlets were sparking.

"Winners *cough cough cough* Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata *cough cough* Hyuga," said Hayate appearing back on the field, Hinata and Kiba nodded to each other before walking up the stairs.

"Good job you two," said Naruto as the two walked passed Naruto.

"Thanks for warning us about them having your seals," said Kiba sarcastically.

"It wouldn't have been fair on them had I revealed that," said Naruto.

" _ **Naruto-kun Anko's looking at you again"**_ said Akane from within Naruto's mind.

" _She probably has worked out or is at least guessing that I'm the one who removed the seal"_ replied Naruto

" _Well is it really that bad if she does know?"_ questioned a new female voice in Naruto's mind making him confused.

" _It's me Naruto-kun Samenikuya"_ declared the voice confusing Naruto even more.

" _Hang on didn't you have a guy's voice when I first recombined you?"_ asked Naruto.

" _Yes I did but that was the voice for the form I was asked to take by my previous wielder"_ declared the sword spirit.

" _So you take whatever form asked of by your wielder?"_ asked Naruto.

" _Yes whatever form you want of me"_ said Samenikuya.

" _Do you have a form in mind for me to take Naruto-kun?"_ asked Samenikuya.

" _I'm fine with whatever you want Samenikuya-chan"_ declared Naruto.

" _Please call me Shyarly Naruto-kun"_ said the sword spirit.

" _Sure thing Shyarly-chan"_ answered Naruto with a grin.

"Could Haku *cough cough* Yuki, Fuu Uzumaki, Sakura *cough cough cough* Haruno and Ino *cough* Yamanaka please come down here," called Hayate, making Naruto Kiba and Hinata smirk.

"Beat them into the ground you two," said Naruto as Haku and Fuu walked passed him they nodded.

"WATCH ME SASUKE-KUN," came the screechy voice of Sakura making Naruto and Kiba both cover their ears.

"NO WATCH ME SASUKE-KUN," squealed Ino before turning to glare at Sakura as the two of them stood opposite Fuu and Haku who were sending sideways glances to each other.

"Are all parties *cough* ready?" asked Hayate looking at the two bickering girls and the two calmly waiting girls. Hayate got a nod from Fuu and Haku.

"Yes," screeched Sakura.

"Yeah," declared Ino nodding.

"Then *cough cough* begin," declared Hayate jumping away from the four Kunoichi.

"I'll end this in one punch," declared Sakura running forwards.

"Really?" questioned Haku tilting her sideways watching as Sakura ran at her and Fuu.

Haku walked forwards and slugged Sakura in the face as she went to punch Haku, Haku then swept Sakura's feet out from under the girl before grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"Here Fu have a skank" said Haku literally throwing Sakura at Fuu.

"Ewww no thanks I don't want to catch something," said Fuu kicking Sakura in the middle of her back towards Ino who was to shocked to move out of the way as Sakura slammed into her both 'kunoichi' flew back and hit the wall. Sakura and Ino both groaned as they pushed themselves to their feet before they both glared at Haku and Fuu, Haku stood there with her arms behind her back, Fuu just leaned on her back foot with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Well this is boring," declared Haku looking back at Fuu who nodded to her.

"GAAAHHHH I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT," screeched Sakura once more charging blindly at Haku, however this time she did have the intelligence to do something more.

" **Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)** ," called Sakura multiplying herself as she ran at Haku only for Haku to backhand through the two clones and hit Sakura with enough force to make the pinknette stumble backwards, just in time for Haku to lean to the left to avoid a strike from Ino, in a plume of smoke Haku was replaced with Fuu who kneed Ino in the gut making the girl double over before Fuu was engulfed in a cloud of smoke only for Haku to once more be there in the middle of a kick to Ino's hips knocking the girl to the ground Haku then rolled the downed Ino away with her foot, Sakura who had once more got to her feet ran at Haku, only for the ice maiden to roll her eyes before spinning to meet her charge with a foot to her face, Sakura got thrown into a wall creating a spider web crack pattern around the impact.

Hayate appeared back on the ground ready to call the match only for Ino to glare at him.

"We can still fight," declared Ino making Hayate shrug and step back.

"You want to embarrass *cough cough cough* yourselves more go ahead see if I *cough cough* care," declared Hayate shrugging as he stepped back. Ino glared at Haku and Fuu before putting her hands into her clan's signature hand sign signifying she was about to attempt to mind transfer.

"Ino you idiot don't they aren't restrained if you miss you're defenceless," came the voice of Kurenai from above the fight.

Ino ignored her sensei's advice and aimed for Haku.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu)** ," called Ino her mind shooting out of her body towards Haku however Haku was engulfed in a plume of smoke which when the smoke vanished a barely conscious Sakura was revealed, but it was too late Ino had transferred her mind into Sakura's body and before Ino could release the technique Sakura and Ino's combined conscious was assaulted by pain as Fu jumped in and punched Sakura in the face before grabbing either side of the pink haired girl's head slamming the girl's face on her knee before Sakura crumpled to the ground. Everyone heard Ino take a sharp intake of breath before she too crumpled to the floor.

"Winners Haku *cough cough cough* Yuki and Fuu Uzumaki *cough cough*," declared Hayate.

" _Well that was boring as all hell,"_ said Naruto in his mind.

" _You could come in here Naruto-kuuuuunnnnn I'd keep you entertained,"_ said Shyarly

" _No Akene-"_ began Naruto

" _ **Oi for once that wasn't me,"**_ declared Akane.

" _Yeah Naruto-kun I said that can you really not tell my voice apart from Akane's?"_ questioned Shyarly in such a tone that Naruto could tell she was pouting.

" _No that was a force of habit, Akane is usually the one who suggests that kind of thing,"_ replied Naruto. While privately thinking _"great just what I need another pervert."_

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have two more prelim fights**

 **and the return of the voice of Samenikuya**

 **not really all that much in this chapter so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	20. Chunin Exams VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Next *cough cough cough* match Sasuke Uchiha and Neji *cough cough* Hyuga verses Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi *couch couch cough cough* could the combatants please join me here" wheezed Hayate looking up at the board with the names on it.

Shikamaru and Choji smiled at each other as they walked down the stairs while Neji and Sasuke glared at each other.

" _Great arrogance A and arrogance B verses flawless teamwork,"_ though Naruto in him mind.

" _ **As much as I hate to say it I think it's gonna be the Uchiha and Hyuga,"**_ replied Akane.

" _Unfortunately I think you're right,"_ thought Naruto as the four competitors appeared on the field.

"Are the combatants *cough cough cough* ready?" asked Hayate.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Yes," declared Neji.

"Yeah," said Choji.

"Troublesome but yeah," muttered Shikamaru.

"Then *cough* begin," called Hayate before jumping away from the arena.

"You two may as well give up you have been fated to lose" declared Neji.

"Oh shut up Hyuga" said Sasuke with his arms crossed looking at Choji and Shikamaru arrogantly.

"What was that Uchiha?" snapped Neji turning to the Uchiha.

"I told you to shut up we have a match to fight" declared Sasuke, Neji scoffed before turning back to Shikamaru and Choji.

"I suppose you're right" muttered Neji glaring at the two other genin.

" **Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu), Nikudan Sensha (Human Boulder),** " called Choji in quick succession, expanding to the size of a boulder before rolling straight at the two Dojutsu possessing Genin.

" **Byakugan,** " called Neji jumping out of the way of the large human ball.

" **Sharingan,** " said Sasuke activating his own eyes, before twitching and dropping to the ground clutching his shoulder deactivating his eyes quickly.

" _So he did get marked,"_ thought Naruto looking at the mark on Sasuke's shoulder as the black haired boy stood up only to get slammed into a wall courtesy of Choji's human boulder form, Choji came back from the wall letting Sasuke fall from the spider web crack in the wall on the floor. Shikamaru dropped to a knee and held his hands in a rat sign.

" **Kagezukami no Jutsu (Shadow Grasping Jutsu),** " called Shikamaru as his shadow connected with Choji's and the Nara heir used the shadow to guide Choji in his human bolder form over to Neji who was charging at Shikamaru in an attempt to knock him out, Neji jumped out of the way of the boulder Shikamaru however kept following the boy, but he kept jumping back avoiding the attack, Shikamaru then noticed Sasuke was once again standing, on shaky legs bust standing none the less, and so Shikamaru directed Choji over towards the shaky genin, who could do nothing to avoid the attack and once again was hit dead on by the boulder however this time he was launched backwards towards the entrance of the arena, once Sasuke landed he just lay there. Sasuke Uchiha was unconscious.

That left only Neji who was kind of sweating now, the combination the two of them were using was far from perfect but in such an enclosed space it was difficult to avoid, Neji then had to jump away as Choji cane rolling back at him. Neji calmed remembering he was fated to win so he would find a way. Once again figuring the weak link in the attack was Shikamaru he jumped over the boulder that is Choji and ran at Shikamaru who began reeling in Choji however Neji was just fast enough to keep ahead so Shikamaru had to do something, taking the smarter of the two options Shikamaru let go of the Jutsu letting Choji roll free towards Neji and he jumped away from the two incoming ninja.

Neji followed Shikamaru's lead and jumped out of the way of Choji however, he continued after Shikamaru. Choji slammed into a wall before reversing out of the wall and once more following after the two ninja.

Shikamaru running from Neji pulled out a kunai, jumping up Shikamaru Turing around mid-air threw his kunai at Neji, who jumped to the side avoiding the kunai, Shikamaru landed on the ground and began running again trying to come up with a strategy to beat Neji. The Hyuga genin got within attacking range and throwing chakra coated fingers forwards Neji went to jab Shikamaru who just before Neji hit him **Kawarimi-ed** with a nearby log leaving Neji to shatter the log and continue to run from Choji who was slowly but surely gaining on Neji. The white eyed Genin once more followed Shikamaru's lead and **Kawarimi-ed** with a logthis one being rolled over by Choji.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu),** " called Shikamaru his shadow reaching out and attaching to Neji's, making the boy stop dead in his tracks, Choji then began rolling back over towards him. Neji's eyes went wide.

" _No I can't lose I have been fated to win I can't lose,"_ thought Neji frantically as Choji drew closer and closer, when the bolder was within metres Neji closed his eyes accepting his fate, less than a minute later Neji felt Shikamaru release his shadow technique, but it was too late Choji slammed into Neji full force launching Neji backwards thirty feet and up about five. Neji slammed back first into the wall just below the screen with the names, Neji felt the wall buckle slightly at the tremendous amount of force behind the attack but that was it as he had blacked out. Neji's body impacted the wall creating spider web cracks around it after a second Neji's unconscious body fell forwards out of the wall and down on the ground where Gai appeared and caught the genin.

"Winners *cough cough cough* Shikamaru Nara, and Choji *cough cough cough* Akimichi," declared Hayate appearing back on the as the teams of nurses came scurrying out to collect Sasuke and Neji.

"Well that was unexpected," decalred Naruto.

" _ **Just a little bit,"**_ said Akane shocked.

Everyone was shaken from their shock when Hayate spoke up again.

"Next match *cough cough cough cough* Kankuro *cough cough* Sabaku verses Shino Aburame *cough cough cough*," declared Hayate. Both combatants began walking down from the upper levels.

Walking onto the arena

"Are all combatants *cough cough cough* ready?" asked Hayate.

"Yes," declared Kankuro.

"Ready," spoke Shino stoically.

"Then *cough* begin," called Hayate jumping back from the two genin.

Shino stood still analysing his opponent as he took the bundle off his back, Shino eyed the bundle.

"Puppeteer," declared Shino making Kankuro's eyes widen before Shino sent out a cloud of bugs towards the bundle.

"Damn it," declared a voice from inside the bundle before the bandages fell away and a second Kankuro jumped away from the bugs the first Kankuro dropping to the floor in a heap, Shino pulled his bugs back as Kankuro pulled out and threw down a smoke bomb obscuring the scene out of the smoke blurred an object, it was a puppet, the puppet flew out of the smoke and flew at Shino, who let out his swarm ready to protect him from the puppet.

The puppet's jaw opened and a hail of senbon flew at Shino, the bug using genin noted the purple liquid on the senbon. The senbon hit home imbedding in Shino's skin. That is until Shino fell apart into a swarm of bugs.

A kunai came flying out of nowhere towards the puppet, Kankuro from his now lacklustre smoke cloud pulled his puppet back, good thing to as when the kunai hit the ground it exploded. Shino appeared behind Kankuro who was looking around for him, the Aburame heir placed a kunai at Kankuro's throat.

"I win Kankuro-san," declared Shino in a stoic tone.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch bug boy," declared Kankuro as he vanished in a plume of smoke replaced with the puppet. The head of the pupped turned around and faced Shino before its mouth and out poured a purple gas. Shino quickly substituted with a nearby log, appearing on the other side of the room.

Kankuro pulled out a kunai and threw it a Shino, the bug wielding shinobi pulled out his own kunai and threw it with precision hitting Kankuro's and deflecting it. Kankuro's puppet flew forwards spitting out another hail of senbon Shino deflected the senbon with a kunai, as the pupped flew closer it once again opened its jaw and released a cloud of purple fog. Shino jumped back avoiding the attack.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Shino launching a fireball at Kankuro and his puppet, the puppet was yanked out of the way Kankuro jumping out of the way the fireball sailing between Kankuro and his puppet the fireball burnt through Kankuro's chakra. Reconnecting the strings to his puppet, Kankuro made the puppet fly towards Shino.

Launching smoke bombs the puppet flew into the smoke cloud as Shino as quickly as he could backed out of the smoke cloud once Shino was clear he stood ready to defend from an attack, he however was not prepared for what happened, bursting from the smoke came two of the puppet's arms with blades in the joints. Shino was lucky enough to jump back in time to avoid the first attack, but the arms kept coming so Shino pulled out a pair of kunai to block the bladed attack but Shino was still getting pushed back so quickly the genin performed a **Kawarimi** once again with a nearby log before flashing through hand signs once more.

" **Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu),** "called Shino breathing out a flurry of fire balls that flew at Kankuro's back, Kankuro jumped out of the way of the first couple but when one was about to collide with his face he quickly **Kawarimi-ed** to the other side of the room. Kankuro then felt his legs go numb looking down he found his legs covered in bugs.

"What the?" questioned Kankuro dropping to the ground as more and more bug crawled onto him.

"I planted a female bug on you when I had you at kunai point and the males will follow the scent of a female through heaven and hell," declared Shino with a ghost of a smirk.

"But you were using fire jutsu on me did you not care about killing your bugs?" questioned Kankuro confused.

"When I first started learning Katon Jutsu I introduced heat resistant insects into my hives now almost all of them are resistant to heat enough that a simple C-rank **Katon** Jutsu wouldn't phase them," said Shino full on smirking now.

"Winner *cough cough cough* Shino Aburame" declared Hayate, and with that Shino recalled all of his insects.

" _He's good I'll need to be on my guard if I come up against him in the finals,"_ thought Naruto to himself.

" _ **If worst comes to worst I can flood your system with my Youkai there is no Aburame insect that can absorb my Youkai alive"**_ declared Akane from within Naruto's mind.

"Next *cough cough cough* match Rock Lee verses *cough cough cough cough* Gaara Sabaku,"

"YOSH It's finally my turn," shouted Lee.

"YOSH Lee-kun show them your flames of youth," declared Gai

"Lee-kun,"

"Gai-sensei,"

"Lee-kun,"

"Gai-sensei,"

"LEE-KUN,"

"GAI-SENSEI,"

The two men hugged and behind them was the feared and dreaded Sunset Genjutsu.

"Get down," yelled Naruto as he leapt into action and tackled his teammates to the ground to spare them the horror that would be etched into their memory had they have seen the genjutsu he had heard rumours of the dreaded Genjutsu and dared not even look to try and discover how it worked, everyone in the arena looked away from the two men excluding a few unfortunate souls who didn't look away in time. Those unfortunate souls were forced to watch the genjutsu until the end and when Gai and Lee parted from their manly hug the unfortunate souls who saw the genjutsu they fell to the ground spasming.

Lee jumped the bars and dropped to the arena floor standing opposite Gaara.

"Begin" declared Hayate.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over.**

 **Now remember people Sasuke has been marked by Orochimaru there by canceling out any and all chakra usage as he is yet to have the mark sealed or removed so that's why he went down like a little bitch**

 **and about Shino using Katon Jutsu i know it seems a bit weird but according to the Naruto wiki Shino can actually use Katon so theres that**

 **about the Lee Gaara fight i cannot improve on perfection so i won't try so its the same as cannon**

 **nothing else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	21. Chunin Exams VII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Winner Gaara *cough cough cough* Sabaku," coughed Hayate.

"Could all of *cough cough* the winners please come back *cough* down here," requested Hayate, the eleven genin winners walked down the stairs and walked to the centre of the arena floor.

" _She's looking at you again Naruto,"_ said Shyarly, Naruto cast a quick look over at Anko who was indeed looking at him again.

"Congratulations on winning you *cough cough cough cough* eleven will move onto the third *cough cough* round of the exams," said Hayate.

"When I come around take out a number these will be use to decide match-ups for the third round," said Anko walking along the line of genin each one pulling out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Alright brats when I point at ya I want your number," declared Anko, before pointing first at Kiba who stood first in the line.

"I have eight," said Kiba Akamaru barking in agreement Anko nodded before writing something down on the clipboard in her hands.

"Troublesome six," muttered Shikamaru

"Three's what I got," spoke Temari.

"I got four," declared Haku

"Nine for me" said Naruto.

"Eleven," shouted Fuu excitedly jumping up and down.

"I have one," muttered Dosu his eyes narrowing.

"Ten," growled Gaara.

"I have five," said Hinata.

"I got seven," spoke Choji

"Two," declared Shino.

"Alright thanks…" said Anko looking down at the paper.

"The match ups will be as follows, Dosu verses Shino, Temari verses Haku, Hinata verses Shikamaru, Choji verses Kiba, Naruto Verses Gaara and Fuu will have bye the first round," declared Anko.

"Alright we wish you all luck you will each have a month to prepare for the finals," said Hiruzen with a smile before standing up.

"A month why not have the finals right now?" asked Choji.

"There's going to be lots of important figures here Daimyos, Foreign Kage, business leaders people that will take time to get here and the month will give us all time to rest and recuperate," said Naruto.

"Well said Naruto, yes as Naruto said Choji we have to wait for foreign dignitaries and such to arrive," said Hiruzen with a smile to the tubby boy.

"You are all dismissed," said Hiruzen before he **Shunshined** out of the room as did most of the Jonin, the Sensei telling their teams to meet them in various places.

"Naruto, Haku Fuu training ground seven tomorrow at seven" said Kakashi getting a nod from the genin who all together walked towards the exit.

"Oi Uzumaki can I have a word?" yelled Anko from behind them all, Naruto turned to see her giving him a curious gaze he nodded to the purple haired woman.

"You two head home I'll meet you there oh and you will portably run into a red haired girl by the name of Karin she is trusted and please don't be too rough with her she is probably still frightened," said Naruto getting a nod from both Haku and Fuu, Haku then kissed Naruto on the cheek before turning to the exit and walking with Fuu.

"So what can I do for you Anko-san?" asked Naruto.

"I'd rather not talk about it here if that's alright" said Anko, Naruto nodded before the purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin lead Naruto back through the tower and up towards the roof.

" _What do you think she wants?"_ asked Naruto in his mind.

" _ **She wants to ask you about the curse mark Duh,"**_ declared Akane.

" _Yeah but what about it it's gone why bother with anything else?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _Maybe she just wants to thank you,"_ suggested Shyarly.

It was at this point the two of them arrived at the top of the tower, and were looking out over the forest and its deadly creatures.

"It's so peacefull here don't you think?" questioned Anko.

"Yeah it's quite peacefull out here," said Naruto looking out over the forest before turning back to Anko.

"But I'm sure that's not why you brought me here," said Naruto with a knowing look.

"You are right I didn't bring you here to show you the view I came here to relax myself when I ask you something," said Anko looking very nervous.

"Whatever it is Anko-san just ask it I won't judge you," said Naruto with a reassuring smile. Anko closed her eyes and took a deep breath not sure why she was so nervous.

"I saw you use Fuinjutsu in your prelim match I was just wondering if you know anything about curse marks," said Anko not getting directly to the point she was trying for.

"Why do you have one on you you'd like removed?" asked Naruto, Anko shook her head.

"No that's the thing I had one that after a night of getting drunk someone saved me from a pair of rapists and then removed the mark," said Anko.

"So you're trying to find this person?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

"And you think it's me?" questioned Naruto.

"Well I have talked to everyone in the village who knows Fuinjutsu and they all tell me that they have had nothing to do with it," said Anko.

"Why are you trying to find this person?" asked Naruto.

" _ **Stop torturing her Naruto she is obviously uncomfortable talking about the mark just tell her it was you,"**_ said Akane from within Naruto's mind.

"I just want to thank them they removed such a burden from my shoulders" said Anko.

"It was me I was the one who saved you from those rapists, but I didn't save you or remove that mark for a thanks Anko-san I saved you because I hate rapists, and I removed the mark because I recognized it as an evil mark and I removed it" said Naruto looking over the railing out at the forest, Anko looked at him shocked.

"I made a promise to myself about that mark you know. I promised myself that if it ever got removed I would thank the person who did it in any way they wanted, be it treating them to a meal, giving them as much money they wanted or even my body for a night is there anything you want from me as a thanks Naruto?" asked Anko looking down at Naruto.

"No Anko-san seeing you smiling is enough of a thanks," said Naruto smiling at the woman who smiled at him rolling her eyes.

"I still feel I should thank you in some way, how about I take you out for Dango?" asked Anko.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asked Naruto getting a shake of the head from Anko, the blond then smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright Anko sure," said Naruto with a grin. Before Anko put a hand on his shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Konoha Market District#**

Naruto and Anko appeared right outside a Dango shop, Anko turned to Naruto expecting to see him at least a little sick but no he was looking perfectly normal.

"I've been able to **Shunshin** for years sorry to disappoint you Anko-chan," said Naruto with a smirk.

"*tsk* Such a disappointment Naruto-kun," said Anko with an over-exaggerated sigh before walking into the store Naruto following behind.

"Ah hello Anko-chan I was wondering when I'd see you today, brought a friend I see," said the man behind the counter.

"Not just any friend Ren this is the guy who removed the curse mark this is Naruto," said Anko making the man now identified as Ren's eyes widen in surprize.

"Well Gaki I would say thanks but I'm guessing what's why you and Anko are here?" questioned the man.

"Well she wouldn't accept that I didn't want a thanks so here we are," said Naruto.

"Because of what you did for Anko yours and her stuff is on the house," said Ren with a grin causing Anko's eyes to sparkle.

"So what'll it be Naruto?" asked Ren, Anko pouted at the Ren.

"I know what you'll have so I'm asking him what he wants Anko," said Ren rolling his eyes.

"I'm not really the biggest Dango eater so whatever's good," said Naruto shrugging getting a nod from Ren as he set about filling the orders.

A moment later Ren handed two bags over the counter one larger one to Anko and the other to Naruto.

"Have a good day you two," said Ren as Anko and Naruto walked out of the building.

"Thanks Ren," said Anko as the door closed behind her and Naruto.

"So anywhere you want to go?" asked Anko.

"Well you showed me your relaxing place let me show you mine," said Naruto walking over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder the two vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#On Top Of The Hokage Monument#**

Naruto and Anko appeared in a swirl of Snow atop the mountain looking out over the village.

"Wow this place is beautiful," said Anko looking down at the village she called her home before she begin digging into her Dango.

"Yeah this place is great the view is beautiful, not many people even come up here, so it's quiet and good for clearing my head and even has some good hiding spots," said Naruto his eyes widening as he realised he said the last part.

"Hiding spots?" questioned Anko. Naruto sighed and looked away from her.

"I got chased a lot when I was younger, the village hates me the civilians think I'm the Kyubi and the ninja don't care either way," said Naruto with a sigh, Anko was looking at him in shock.

"What happened when you got chased?" asked Anko.

"It depends if I got away or not, more often than not I got caught and attacked ranging from a couple of bruises to beaten within an inch of my life," said Naruto. Anko looked at him terrified.

"How can you say that with a straight face? Actually more to the point how are you even sane?" asked Anko.

"Well who said i was sane, i just keep it together well my mind is quite unhinged, but that aside I left the village when I was six and traveled the world I met people who saw me for me, even some who saw me as family, even if there's only an handful of people like that in the whole world it's enough for me" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well Naruto you can add me to that list of people who see you for you," said Anko with a grin, Naruto just smiled.

"Thank you Anko," spoke Naruto with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," came a voice from behind both Anko and Naruto, making both turn to see a Cat masked female ANBU standing there.

"Who are you here for?" asked Naruto.

"You Naruto-san Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you" said the woman.

"Right I'll be there in a minute" said Naruto turning back to Anko.

"This was fun despite it being short Anko-san we should hang out again sometime" said Naruto with a smile.

"Sure thing Gaki, if you ever want to hang out you'll find me around the forest of death or Ren's Dango shop" said Anko with a smile, Naruto nodded before he vanished in a swirl of snow.

"So what was that about?" asked the cat masked ANBU.

"It was him Yugao" said Anko, confusing the ANBU for a moment before realisation clicked.

"OH he removed the curse mark?" questioned Yugao from behind her ANBU mask getting a nod from Anko.

"Well what did he ask for?" asked Yugao.

"Nothing, I told him what I was willing to do he said my smile was thanks enough" said Anko with a blush.

"Oh does someone have a little crush?" questioned Yugao in a teasing tone.

"Shudup" said Anko flicking her used Dango stick like a senbon at Yugao who smirked and dodged.

"Bye Anko-chan" said the ANBU before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Anko stood there facing the ground blushing like mad.

"He is pretty cute, and he's one of the nicest guys I've met" muttered Anko looking down.

* * *

 **Alright people there you have it**

 **finally the conclusion of Naruto and his removal of Anko's curse mark**

 **and let's be honest that was about it for this chapter anyway so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	22. Chunin Exams VIII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto appeared atop the Hokage tower in a swirl of snow looking down the side of the tower Naruto saw that the Hokage's office window was open jumping over the side of the tower, Naruto fell down the side of the tower, using the open window Naruto slid into Hiruzen's office just beside Hiruzen.

"Well that was fun," said Naruto turning around to see the shocked and nervous faces of Dosu, Kin and Zaku, the bloody and bruised faces of Yoroi and Masumi and the curious face of Hiruzen.

"Hey Jiji you called me," said Naruto looking to the man.

"Yes Naruto come in we need to have a talk," said Hiruzen looking at the blond who walked over to the chairs in front of Hiruzen's desk before sitting down and kicking back.

"Go on Jiji," said Naruto looking at the man.

"Well to start with there's your three friends who you are putting under the Uzumaki clan protection," said Hiruzen getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"What about them?" questioned Naruto looking back to his friends.

"Well there is the main matter of where are they going to stay, you and I both know that Jiraiya's home only has so many rooms almost all of which are already taken, and I'm sure you're more the eager to get away from his perverted antics" said Hiruzen.

"Well there is always the Senju compound" said Naruto, Hiruzen went to speak only for Naruto to interrupt.

"Now before you say I'm not a Senju yes I am well aware of that, but there is only one Senju left in the world who we both know will not return to this village willingly, we also both know that the Senju and Uzumaki clans were once one and the same, and out of anyone in this village I am the closest to a Senju, given I am an Uzumaki my mother was unofficially adopted into the Senju clan and my godmother is the last living Senju" declared Naruto, Hiruzen who was about to talk stopped for a moment to think about what Naruto said.

"You do have a point but it's still a clan compound for a clan that you are technically a part of," said Hiruzen, Naruto sighed and pulled up the sleave of his shirt revealing a Senju crest on his shoulder.

"I wasn't supposed to show this to anyone until we were all in the village but from the looks of it she's not coming back anytime soon so here" said Naruto unsealing a piece of paper from the Senju crest on his shoulder before handing it to Hiruzen who's eyes widened at the piece of paper.

"How did…?" asked Hiruzen his words dying in his throat.

"I met Tsunade a few weeks after leaving" said Naruto his eyes narrowing to Hiruzen who nodded.

"With this I can give you access to the Senju compound for you to stay in" said Hiruzen getting shocked looks from the other occupants of the room.

"Now back to these five it's at this point it can no longer be put off, Naruto I need to know how you became associated with Oto," said Hiruzen. Naruto nodded to his grandfather figure.

"Well…" began Naruto.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

A seven year old Naruto sat in a clearing sitting on a rock, he had been on his own again for about a week now. The young blond jumped to his feet when he heard a noise from the edge of the clearing, narrowing his eyes as he looked over two people stepped out one was a red haired girl, the other was a white haired boy, the red haired girl had brown eyes, while the white haired boy had green eyes.

"Oi Kimimaro look the brat thinks he's tough," said the girl nudging the boy who looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"That seems a too refined stance to have taught yourself," said Kimimaro looking at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes at the pair, he knew he had no chance against them but he also knew he had nowhere to run, they would catch him if he did run.

"So child where are your parents?" asked Kimimaro looking at Naruto who looked down at the question making both the red head and Kimimaro look at the boy with varying degrees of pity.

"Why don't you come with us I'm sure that out master will make you feel welcome in our village," declared Kimimaro with an impassive voice, Naruto looked at the ground for a moment.

"Alright," said Naruto looking up to the white haired man hesitantly.

"Cool you got a name kid?" asked the red haired girl who was really only asking as a curtesy.

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," stuttered Naruto making both of the older people's eyes widen Kimimaro looking at the red haired girl who looked shocked.

"Uzumaki?" questioned the girl looking at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yes why?" asked Naruto looking back at the girl.

"Tayuya Uzumaki nice to meet you," said Tayuya with a soft smile.

"Th-Then that means your m-my family?" questioned Naruto looking at her with a smile tears in his eyes. Tayuya's self-restraint failed her and she rushed forwards and wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Shhh, Shhh, don't cry Ototo," whispered Tayuya tears forming in her own eyes as she hugged the boy.

"T-then you stop crying Nee-chan," whispered Naruto looking up at the girl who just started to giggle at the comment. She stood up and looked to Kimimaro.

"You tell anyone about this and I will castrate you with the dullest and rustiest kunai I can find before force feeding you your own balls," declared Tayuya getting quick nods from the white haired teen.

"Come on Naruto let's go," said Tayuya holding out her hand for the young blond who smiled warmly at the older Uzumaki before taking her hand.

The three people walked out of the clearing and through the forest Kimimaro following the two Uzumaki.

After about twenty minutes of walking the trio found themselves at what looked to be a bunker with stone snakes all around it. Naruto was a little frightened by the stone serpents.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I'll protect you," said Tayuya as she pushed the blond in front of her before walking inside the bunker Kimimaro staying silent behind the two of them. The trio walked along the long candle lit hallways.

After arriving at a specific door Tayuya pushed the door open before she, Naruto and Kimimaro walked inside.

"Ah Kimimaro-kun, Tayuya-chan welcome back I trust the mission was a success," said a voice as a man walked out of the shadows, the man had pitch black hair golden eyes and pale skin.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama the mission was completed," declared Kimimaro from behind Naruto and Tayuya.

"Excellent now I must ask, who is this?" asked Orochimaru looking at Naruto who hugged himself to Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama this is Naruto Uzumaki we found him on our way back here alone in the wood and suggested he come here," said Tayuya, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Where are you from Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru.

"K-Konoha," said Naruto making Orochiamru's eyes widen momentarily in surprize outwardly the man showed nothing but inside well.

" _This is Namikaze's child what a wonderful find I think I might just mould him into my perfect weapon to burn Konoha to the ground,"_ thought Orochimaru to himself.

"Well welcome to Oto or at least part of Oto Naruto-kun what is it you want to be when you grow up?" asked the snake Sannin.

"I wanna be a big strong ninja," said Naruto excitedly with a grin.

"Well I could help you with that I could train you," said Orochimaru, shocking Naruto, Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"R-really?" questioned Naruto shocked that the man who he had only met moments before would offer to train him. Orochimaru just nodded to the boy who began to jump up and down.

"You hear that Nee-chan I'm gonna be an awesome ninja," said Naruto happily making Tayuya smile which in itself got a raised eyebrow from Orochimaru.

"This training isn't going to be easy Naruto-kun," Orochimaru.

"I don't care" declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"So Orochimaru is in charge of Oto?" questioned Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto, this caused the old man to sigh.

"What are you up to now my wayward student," muttered Hiruzen.

"He plans to kidnap Sasuke, and invade the leaf," said Naruto shocking Hiruzen.

"What?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Orochimaru wants the Sharingan hence why he marked Sasuke, he's also here to attack the leaf he wishes to destroy it but with the knowledge that an attack is imminent we can prepare for it" said Naruto.

"And how do you know Orochimaru plans to invade?" asked Hiruzen.

"As I told my former Sensei I still have spies in that village," said Naruto.

"You spoke with Orochimaru when?" asked Hiruzen frantically.

"The day after I arrived at the tower he tried to threaten me and scare me into not revealing anything but he taught me and he taught me well, probably too well for his tastes now" said Naruto with a smirk.

"What can you tell me about Oto Naruto?" requested Hiruzen.

"Well there is a lot I can say but I'm not sure how accurate it is there has been more than four years since I was last there, I know the locations of a few of the bases but I would not believe Orochimaru is arrogant or stupid enough to have kept the places I visited open to him," said Naruto getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Just tell me what you can," said Hiruzen.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

"And lastly once you assure me that I can get into the Senju compound I can destroy a lot of his research material" said Naruto getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Also just as a side note there will be at least one more person under my protection after the invasion" said Naruto getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Now if that's all I do have some moving to do now" said Naruto getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Dismissed" said Hiruzen.

"And these three?" questioned Naruto pointing to the sound team getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Come on" ordered Naruto getting a nod from the three of them before all four ninja walked out of the room.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

"I want you to take these three to the Senju compound," ordered Naruto to his clone gesturing to the sound trio.

"Go with him I'll meet you guys there" said Naruto getting a nod from the now former Oto nin.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later Jiraiya's House#**

Naruto walked into the house to find Haku, Fu and Karin sitting in the lounge doing various things.

"Hey you three" said Naruto.

"Nii-san" yelled Fu and Karin at the same time jumping out of their chairs and running to hug the blond before glaring at each other.

"Calm down you two play nice" said Naruto to the two who nodded before letting go of Naruto only for Haku to wrap her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"So what did Anko-sensei want to talk about?" asked Fu a curious look plain on her face.

"She once had a curse mark which was removed by someone, she didn't know whom and after seeing me using Fuinjutsu in the prelims she figured it was me she was right and just wanted to thank me for removing the mark" said Naruto with a shrug, Fu nodded.

"Alright you lot we need to pack" said Naruto.

"Pack why?" asked Haku.

"We're moving there are more people under my protection and while Jiraiya's house is big it's not big enough for all of the people now and soon to be under my protection" declared Naruto getting a nod form the three girls.

"So where are we moving to Naruto-Nii?" asked Karin.

"The Senju Compound" declared Naruto with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **so here we have Naruto's conversation with Hiruzen about the Oto Shinobi**

 **the reveal that Naruto met Tsunade and has something that allows him to enter the Senju compound**

 **also revealed was how Naruto met Orochimaru**

 **and finally the fate of the Oto shinobi**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	23. Chunin Exams IX

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto led his two adopted sisters and his girlfriend into the Senju compound, which to their surprize was already open, Naruto down the streets, having not felt his clone dispel yet so he wasn't sure where his friends were.

Arriving at the centre of the compound Naruto found a nice looking water feature and the three Oto genin were waiting there looking around terrified.

"What are they doing here?" asked Fu drawing the attention of the three Oto genin to the group of approaching ninja.

"They're here because there are friends of mine from my time in Oto and they are under Uzumaki clan protection from Orochimaru and this is the safest place for them," said Naruto shocking the three girls with him.

"Now I want everyone to get alone and play nice the main house is mine but aside from that any others are free game," said Naruto getting a nod from everyone before he moved into the main house, everyone else moving around the compound.

"I wonder how they're doing?" muttered Naruto out loud.

"How who's doing?" asked a voice from behind him, Naruto turned to see Haku.

"Oh Haku-chan uh no-one," said Naruto dodging around the question.

"It didn't sound like no-one," said Haku.

"It was just some people I met during my time away from Konoha as a kid, I haven't seen them in years" said Naruto looking down.

"I'm sure they're fine Naruto-kun," said Haku with a smile, Naruto looked at her and smile himself before pulling her into a hug making her blush.

"Thanks for cheering me up Haku-chan," said Naruto with a smile.

"N-no problem Naruto-kun," stuttered the ebony haired girl gently wrapping her arms around Naruto. After a moment, much too soon in Haku's opinion, the two parted.

"So what can I do for you Haku-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was wondering if I can stay here with you rather than in one of-" began Haku.

"Sure Haku-chan I wouldn't mind," spoke Naruto interrupting his girlfriend with a nod. Haku smiled as she and Naruto began walking towards the main home.

The duo found at the end of the main street of the compound a large wooden three story house, walking into the house they found the bottom floor was a dining room with a large table capable of seating twenty comfortably, connected to the dining room was surprize, surprize a kitchen while the appliances were outdated they were still useable, walking back into the other side of the ground floor there was a lounge room with wooden sofa presumably created by the Shodaime Hokage when he created the compound, walking back out of the lounge room Naruto with Haku following the two walked towards the stairs, the two however saw one last room walking over to it they found it to be a laundry.

Walking back out into the hallway the two of them moved upstairs to find four rooms three on one side and one on another, walking into the one room they found it to be a huge library.

"Wow this place is huge," said Naruto looking up and down the edge of the rows of shelves.

"Yeah it is pretty big," declare Haku looking around the room.

"We'll explore what's in here later come one we have more to explore," said Naruto walking back out of the library.

The two Yukis walked over to the other side of the hall and begun to explore the other rooms on the second floor. The outside two were bedrooms with wooden framed king sized beds with rather soft matrasses on them. Between the two bedrooms was a bathroom, the bathtub saw had several seals at the bottom, one of which appeared to be a heat retention seal so the water would remain the same temperature until the water was let out, there was a sterilising seal making it so any water could be put in and it would be sterilized there were several other seals on the tub but Naruto wasn't looking at them closely.

Having explored the second floor the duo walked up the stairs, the third floor had six rooms on them three normal bedrooms like the two on the floor below them with a bathroom close by, however the last two rooms well…

"This is huge," said Naruto walking into the master bedroom that was about twice the size of the others the bedrooms bed dead centre of the room, wooden frame like the others but it was somewhat more extravagant with wooden dragons as parts of the frames, bedside tables beside both sides of the bed. There was a door into the next and last room of the third floor so walking over to the door the duo walked into the last room. It was a bathroom but unlike the other ones this last one had a both, shower and what looked like just short of a Jacuzzi, Naruto raised an eyebrow from what he knew of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage they were humble men a Jacuzzi seemed a little extravagant for what he knew of them but he shrugged it off before moving back out of the bathroom and back into the master bedroom.

"Well time to unpack," said Naruto with a shrug.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto, Haku and Fuu walked towards training ground seven. Walking along the road they saw not many shops were open not surprizing given that it was before seven.

Walking onto the training ground the trio found that they were in fact the last ones to arrive even Kakashi was there before them.

"Nice of you three to join us," spoke Kakashi, Naruto rolled his eyes, Haku and Fu settled for levelling a glare at the man.

"So what's up Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto looking at the man.

"Well given you five have a month to train I asked you all here to talk to you about training for the next month," said Kakashi getting raised eyebrows from his students.

"As much as I would like to train you all I can't so and some of you may already have plans for your training," said Kakashi getting a nod of understanding from his genin.

"My Kaa-chan said she's train me personally for the next month unless there is team training," said Kiba raising a hand.

"There won't be team training as all five of you made it to the finals it would be unfair on each other having no tricks up your sleeves for the finals," declared Kakashi getting a nod from his team.

"In that case see you all at the finals," declared Kiba Akamaru barking in agreement before the two of them walked out of the training ground. Kakashi turned to Hinata.

"Father told me other than team duties he would train me for the finals so goodbye and good luck," said Hinata as she too left the training ground. Next Kakashi turned to the mint haired mocha skinned girl.

"I want to work …" said Fu her words losing all volume for the latter half of her sentence as she fidgeted nervously.

"I'm sorry Fu I didn't quite catch that," said Kakashi looking at the nervous girl.

"I want to work on my basic skills," muttered Fu looking down.

"Imoto there is nothing to be ashamed of, it's better to admit your shortcomings than to fall victims of them," said Naruto smiling at Fu as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto's right Fu it's better to master what you know before you move on," declared Kakashi making the orange eyed girl look up at her sensei who was scratching his chin in thought.

After a moment Kakashi snapped his fingers with an 'ah-ha'.

"I have just the person in mind to teach you for the month Fu-chan I will have a talk with him today hopefully he will agree if he does I will come and tell you where to meet him and when," said Kakashi getting a nod from the girl.

"Haku?" questioned Kakashi turning to the girl.

"I wish to work on my Hyoton Jutsu and as no-one in this village besides Naruto-kun has the bloodline I will work in solitude," said Haku getting a nod from Kakashi, Haku then quickly turned to Naruto.

"See you later Naruto-kun," said Haku leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek before she vanished in a swirl of snow. Kakashi then turned to his final student.

"I am up against Gaara and his sand and as much as my Hyoton is my main weapon I think it would do poorly against his sand and I have been meaning to work on my Raiton affinity," said Naruto looking up at Kakashi who nodded to the blond.

"I think I can help with that Naruto," said the silver haired Jonin.

"I have to stay in the village though I have several people under my clan's protection and if I'm gone I may return to find them dead," declared Naruto. Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding it made sense that the blond wouldn't want to be away for too long.

"Ok well for now you two are dismissed meet back here at one and hopefully I will have a sensei for you Fu and a plan for you Naruto. The two nodded before walking out of the training grounds.

Walking away from the compound Naruto began to scratch his chin he just remembered Dosu had made it to the finals as well and had no sensei to teach him that would be a problem.

"I've got to go Fu there is someone I need to see," said Naruto.

"Ok Nii-san see you later," said the girl before she began to skip away from him, Naruto just smiled at the girl before vanishing in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Jiraiya's Home#**

Naruto appeared in front of his godfather's home he wasn't sure if about having Dosu train under his godfather but there really wasn't a better option he was the only Konoha Shinobi he trusted to train Dosu. Naruto walked up to the door before knocking.

"Coming," called Jiraiya from inside, after several moments the perverted white haired Sannin opened the door to his godson.

"Oh Naruto what's up need someone to train you for the chunin exams finals?" asked Jiraiya with a smile.

"Yes and no Oji-san, I have a friend who is defecting from his village to join Konoha and is currently living in the Senju compound with me he made it to the finals as well and you're the only Konoha nin I trust to train him" said Naruto looking up at Jiraiya.

"This one of the Oto kids Sensei told me you were helping defect?" asked Jiraiya getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok I will train him but I want you to tell me how you came into contact with Oto and who your spies inside Oto are," declared Jiraiya.

"After the finals I promise I will tell you everything," said Naruto making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow.

"It's beyond time I told you, and it's about time everyone else got a full brief of what I know and who trained me but I just want to prove to the village that I am not to be messed with before everyone knows who helped me," spoke Naruto.

"Why?" asked Jiraiya confused.

"Because if I told everyone they would more than likely worship the ground I walk upon for the people that trained me rather than my own power," exclaimed Naruto, getting a nod from his godfather, if there was anything terrible about having powerful trainers it was living in their shadow.

"Ok Gaki fair enough, you got a deal," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Oji-san," said Naruto with a smile.

"Give me a minute then we can go so you can introduce me to my temporary student," said Jiraiya stepping back inside closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over  
**

 **so right away i'm going to say happy new year for those who don't follow my other stories**

 **anyway with this chapter we have Naruto and Haku exploring the Senju home they will share**

 **then we have the training methods of Naruto's teams**

 **and finally we have Naruto asking Jiraiya to train Dosu**

 **so anywho next chapter will be the beginnings of the finals but that chapter wont be out for a fortnight**

 **but with all that aside...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	24. Chunin Exams X

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Land of Fire's ninja village of Konohagakure. Konoha was hustling and bustling with the constant hum of activity today was a big day for those in the village today was the finals of the chunin exams an economic boon for the any village to host the chunin exams.

Naruto stood on the chunin exams arena floor next to the only Oto genin in the finals, his friend Dosu and on Naruto's other side stood his girlfriend Haku, next to Haku stood Naruto's adopted younger sister Fu, and then next to her stood team seven's final female genin in the form of Hinata, then next to her stood the Inuzuka heir Kiba, next to Kiba was the Nara heir Shikamaru, next to him stood the Akimichi heir Choji who despite being in the middle of the arena he was munching on a bag of chips, next in line was Shino the heavily covered Aburame heir if one were to listen closely they would hear a slight buzzing around him coming from the several insect hives in his body. Next in line was the Kunoichi from Suna Temari and strapped to her back was her closed fan, than finally rounding out the line of genin was suna's Jinchuriki the Jinchuriki of Shikaku the Ichibi Gaara.

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the chunin exams, we have quite the show for you today with plenty talented youngsters vying to be the strongest here, let us begin," called Hiruzen from Kage's box, next to him sat the Kazekage who was looking down at the field of eleven genin impassively.

Down on the field a senbon chewing jonin appeared and walked up to the genin who looked at him confused.

"Hello you lot I'm Genma Shiranui and I'm the proctor for this stage of the exams" said the man getting a nod from the genin.

"Now the rules are simple you lot fight until one of you either gives, dies, is rendered unconscious, or I say so," declared Genma once more getting a nod from the genin.

"Alright first match between Dosu Kinuta of Otto and Shino Aburame of Konoha will begin shortly," called Genma getting the attention of the crowd.

"Would all those beside the ones called please leave the field," requested Genma, the genin nodded and began to leave the field, however before Naruto left he put a hand on Dosu's shoulder making the Otto genin look to his friend.

"Don't mess around he will beat you if you do," declared Naruto getting a nod from Dosu before he moved towards the rest of the genin.

"Good luck Shino-san," said Naruto as he walked passed the boy getting a nod from the cloaked boy as he made it to the edge of the field.

"Are both combatants ready?" questioned Genma looking at the two genin.

"Ready," declared Dosu dropping into his fighting stance his eyes narrowing at the genin across from him.

"I am ready," declared Shino.

"Alright then, begin," called Genma jumping backwards.

Shino and Dosu began circling around just waiting for the other to make a move, the first one to move was Dosu who lunged forwards his gauntleted arm humming as he lunged at Shino who jumped back from the Oto genin before flipping through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Shino jumping back from Dosu.

" **Shindo Ni (Vibration Shield),** " called Dosu throwing his arm forwards and his arm vibrating creating a shield of vibration in front of him that Shino's fireball hit before turning to nothing but a cloud of smoke, from behind that cloud of smoke an insect swarm shot out of Shino's clothes and flew towards Dosu who quickly jumped back from the bugs.

" **Yōso Senritsu Mizu Hari (Elemental Melody Water Needle),** " called Dosu his gauntlet vibrating the water in the air making the small water droplets form into hundreds of needles that shot forwards into the cloud of bugs quite easily halving the amount of insects there, Shino scowled at the loss of his insects and pulled them back before running forwards a kunai in hand ready to slice at Dosu he knew that Dosu's strength was in close combat especially with that arm of his but he couldn't risk his hive and that shield jutsu would cause a problem for any jutsu from a long range and besides Shino had taken precautions and plugged his ears earlier to stop any sound based Jutsu and had a layer of chakra around his skin that would protect him from anything but direct vibrations.

Shino swung his kunai down on Dosu who quickly brought his gauntleted arm up to block the strike however as kunai struck metal Dosu's hand shot open and a huge white flash went off blinding Shino temporarily making the genin stumble back from Dosu who spun around and slammed his foot into the side of Shino's torso, Dosu knew he couldn't get close to Shino the bugs he was housing would screw him over nor could he use long range vibrations, Dosu was a sensor and could sense the chakra skin on Shino.

"I will say this you're quite skilled," said Dosu standing back up.

"As are you Dosu-San" spoke a still blinded Shino pushing himself up.

" **Yōso Senritsu Seiteki Bun'ya (Elemental Melody Static Field),** " called Dosu his arm vibrating the air around him forming a large amount of static around him which he began directing with his hands simply letting the field build up around his hands. As Shino's sight came back to him he saw a huge amount of lightning gathered around his opponent before Dosu pointed his index and middle finger on his right hand directly at Shino and a bolt of lightning jumped from the man's fingers and flew towards Shino who only just managed to substitute with a log as the bolt tore through the log making it shatter into many small pieces.

Dosu dropped low to the ground as Shino's kunai sailed above his head before Shino followed after his weapon and ran once more at Dosu another kunai in hand ready to slash at the man only for the Otto genin to prove he wasn't out of surprizes when in a puff of smoke a sword appeared in his un gauntleted hand however the sword itself was strange instead of a regular shape it looked more like a giant sharpened tuning fork which he used to block Shino's kunai and to the shock of no-one Dosu's blade started to vibrate these vibrations however were short lived for Shino as Dosu spun his weapon around knocking Shino's kunai out of his hand before Dosu lunged forwards and grabbed onto Shino by his neck.

"Give or this gets painful," declared Dosu his one eye glaring at Shino who nodded.

"Proctor I forfeit," declared Shino, and once the proctor appeared on the field Dosu dropped Shino.

"Winner by forfeit Dosu Kinta," declared Genma, as medics rushed onto the field to collect Shino who stood up and walked over to them while Dosu impassively walked over to the stairs up to the competitor's booth.

"Next Match between Temari Sabaku of Suna and Haku Yuki of Konoha could the combatants please join me," called Genma.

Temari flicked out her fan and jumped over the edge of the railing and floated towards the arena floor.

"Good luck Haku-chan," said Naruto with a grin as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

" _Get in close and freeze her up,"_ whispered Naruto so only Haku could hear.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," said Haku hugging Naruto, before she turned around and jumped over the railing falling to the Arena floor only for her to be engulfed in a small blizzard and for her to disappear from next to the arena wall and appear opposite Temari with an impassive look on her face.

"Are you two ready to begin?" questioned Genma simply getting a nod from the two kunoichi.

"Then Begin," called Genma jumping away from the two.

Temari jumped back from the ice wielding kunoichi, Haku just watched as the fan wilding Kunoichi jumped away pulling her fan off her back to lean on.

"You don't seem so tough," declared Temari leaning lazily on her fan, Haku bolted forwards at the girl at speeds she didn't expect from the Kunoichi, Haku threw her fist forwards at Temari who only barely moved out of the attack's path, Haku grabbed the tip of Temari's fan confusing the girl only for the Konoha Kunoichi to slam her open palm into Suna's fan mistress knocking her away from her main weapon.

Temari cursed as she was thrown back through the air and Haku tossed her fan away, Temari pulled out a kunai before running forwards as her kunai became cloaked in Futon chakra, she needed to get her fan back.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu),** " called Haku a dragon of ice forming from the water in the air around her before it shot forwards at Temari who jumped to the side pulling out a hand full of shuriken. Temari landed and threw the weapons in her hands forwards at Haku before he hands became a blur.

" **Futon Reppūshō (Wind Style Gale Palm),** " called Temari clapping her hands sending a powerful gale forwards speeding up her weapons as they flew towards Haku who simply formed a single hand sign and a sheet of ice formed in front of her that the weapons all slammed into the tip of Temari's thrown kunai stopping just millimetres in front of Haku's face and the girl didn't even flinch, Haku dropped her hand sign and the ice sheet fell away letting the weapons fall to the ground.

Temari with a new kunai in hand ran forwards at Haku attempting to slice at the girl with an overhead slash only for Haku to form her own weapon a sword out of ice, the weapon was held in a back handed grip and stopping Temari's kunai dead in its tracks, before Haku kicked the Suna ninja in the chest sending her backwards.

"You bitch," growled Temari her eyes narrowing at Haku who simply smirked at her.

" **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu),** " called Haku forming flat discs of ice that flew forwards at the Suna ninja who jumped to the side avoiding the discs, Temari's pride would simply not allow her to forfeit before a possibly fatal wound so she pulled out a second kunai and charged forwards at Haku ready slice at her once more.

" **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath),** " called Haku exhaling a breath of icy cold air. Temari quickly side stepped the attack before continuing towards Haku who brought her blade up and blocked the first of the wind enhanced Kunai a small crack appearing in Haku's ice weapon but at the same time Temari's kunai became frosty making her drop the weapon for fear of her hand freezing, and at the same time Haku jumped and spun vertically kicking the other kunai out of Temari's hand sending it flying into the wall of the arena where it hit the wall and fell to the ground. Haku then ran towards the surprised girl slamming a knee into the Suna kunoichi's gut making her double over in pain as she coughed up blood. Pulling back Haku let Temari lean back up a bit only for two hands to grab Temari by the back of her head, Haku then pulled Temari down and her knee up slamming her knee into her opponent's nose making the girl stumble forwards and Haku to slam the side of her hand into the back of Temari's neck.

The blond Suna Kunoichi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Winner by knockout Haku Yuki of Konoha," called Genma once more appearing on the field as medics rushed out and collected Temari's unconscious body and her fan before rushing her away from the field.

"Next match between Hinata Hyuga of Konoha and Shikamaru Nara Of Konoha could the combatants please join me," called Genma.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so right off the bat i apologize for the chapter being a day late i'm going to be honest with you all i didn't actually fell like writing this chapter the chunin exams irk me its just constant fights chapter after chapter and i don't like writing like that but anyway here's the chapter**

 **so we have the match between Dosu and Shino**

 **i apologize if the idea of a giant sharpened tuning fork sounds kinda stupid but Dosu is all about sound/ melody and i wanted to give him a weapon to reflect that**

 **then we have the Haku V Temari fight**

 **not all that much to say about this one really so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	25. Chunin Exams XI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata looked to Shikamaru who was looking at her with a calculating eye, the lavender eyed heiress moved from the competitor's box down towards the Arena

" _Don't give him time to think"_ whispered Naruto as Hinata passed her teammate, the Hyuga heiress nodded ever so slightly to Naruto taking the blonde's advice to heart. Shikamaru followed reasonably close behind Hinata as she walked. Hinata subtlety activated her Byakugan and saw on Shikamaru's face was a calculating glance.

" _No doubt trying to figure out a strategy"_ thought Hinata as the two stepped onto the field walking out the centre Hinata turned to face her opponent.

"Are the combatants ready?" asked Genma looking down at the genin.

"Ready," declared Hinata with a nod narrowing her eyes towards her former classmate.

"Troublesome, I'm ready," declared Shikamaru.

"Alright then begin," declared Genma jumping away from the genin, good thing he did.

The instant the match began Hinata was in front of Shikamaru who was shocked by the level of speed the girl showed, Hinata threw her chakra coated hands at Shika who quickly **Kawarimied** with a nearby log getting him out of the range of the Hyuga's close combat.

" _Her speed has improved more since the prelims"_ thought Shika from his hiding spot, only to have to jump away as a kunai sailed _through_ the foot wide tree trunk he was hiding behind.

Shikamaru jumped out of his hiding spot only to land back in the open field, he looked towards Hinata who to his shock and horror was holding a weapon.

The crowd all looked down in either shock for members of the Hyuga clan, interest from almost everyone else in the arena and a smirk from Naruto.

" _That's an interesting choice Hinata"_ thought Naruto to himself looking at the weapon currently held by Hinata.

Hinata bolted forwards her feet seeming to float on the air as she shot forwards with her rapier in hand.

"You're lucky Shika you're my ally otherwise this could hurt a lot more," said Hinata with a smirk as she jabbed at Shikamaru's tenketsu with a chakra coated strike to the shoulder, Shika once more **Kawarimied** with a nearby log getting away before Hianta could hit him again.

Shikamaru was once more hiding behind a tree now clutching his shoulder, he unfortunately didn't have time to think as a kunai sailed passed his face forcing him to move. Hinata charged forwards at Shikamaru who quickly rolled to the side into the shadows of the arena before his hands blurred through the hands signs of the Nara clan's signature Jutsu.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu)** " called Shikamaru his shadow shooting out and latching on to Hinata's stopping her dead in her tracks.

" _Few this gives me a minute to think"_ thought Shikamaru not looking up at Hinata trying to come up with a plan, however after a moment Shikamaru felt his Jutsu broken, his head snapped up to be greeted by a log falling where Hinata used to be and then Shikamaru felt a lot of pain originating from his back as Hinata just short of punted him forwards into the centre of the arena Shikamaru stood up as Hinata ran at him going to once more jab him with her rapier.

"Proctor I forfeit," called Shikamaru making Hinata change her direction and jog passed him.

"Winner by forfeit Hinata Hyuga," called Genma appearing back in the centre of the field.

"Not that I'm disappointed why did you give Shika?" questioned Hinata looking at her friend confused.

"You are much faster than I am you have a wider variety of skills that you can employ and I'm not getting time to formulate a plan and it's too troublesome to continue with the odds so much better for you," said Shikamaru.

"Next match between Choji Akimichi of Konoha and Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha will begin shortly, called Genma as Hinata and Shika left the arena Hinata moving to the competitors box, Shika moving to the medical bay to get his shoulder looked at.

Kiba and Choji looked at each other with apologetic looks before they began to move to the stadium floor.

"Get it fast, don't get hit," said Naruto to Kiba as Choji was walking down the stairs, Naruto got a nod from his canine like teammate.

The two opponents quickly moved down to the arena floor where they stood ten feet apart glaring at each other, Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head landing next to him growling as he stood at the ready.

"Are both combatant's ready? Asked Genma.

"Yes," declared Kiba.

"Ready," spoke Choji.

"Begin," called Genma jumping away he knew this wouldn't be pretty.

" **Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu),** " called Choji his body expanding outwards till he was about ten foot in diameter.

" **Jūjin Bunshin (Man Beast Clone),** " spoke Kiba tossing a little red pill to Akamaru making his fur briefly turn red before the dog transformed into a clone of Kiba.

" **Nikudan Sensha (Human Boulder),** " called Choji as his arms feet and head quickly sunk into his body and he began to rocket towards Kiba.

" **Getsuga (Fang Over Fang),** " called Kiba and he and the transformed Akamaru dove into spins and the two of them took off like cyclones towards Choji

The two Konoha ninja clashed in the centre of the arena creating a shockwave as Kiba and Akamaru were deflected from the huge boulder that was Choji the two genin just kept on violently spinning at each other trying to make the other give first.

After spinning at each other a couple of times Kiba and Akamaru forced Choji off path and into a wall while the big boned genin threw Kiba and Akamaru towards a tree.

"Y-You give *puff* up yet *Puff* Kiba?" questioned Choji poking his head out of his body looking at Kiba who had pushed himself to his feet with the Kiba like Akamaru next to him.

"Not a *Puff* chance," declared Kiba defiantly, the Inuzuka and his partner watched confused as Choji shrunk however once the big boned genin reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a long wire with kunai running along the length which were quickly wrapped around the boy.

" **Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu),** " called Choji once more expanding outwards the wire quickly becoming taut with the kunai blades pointing outwards. Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other before nodding to one another.

" **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō (Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf),** " declared Kiba quickly flipping through hand signs before he and Akamaru were engulfed in smoke.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed a two headed wolf just a bit smaller than the form of Choji who narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

" **Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spikey Human Boulder),** " called Choji as he began rolling forwards his kunai kicking up dust as he spun.

" **Garōga (Wolf Fang Over Fang),** " called the two headed wolf in a deep voice before it began to violently role towards Choji the two rolling creatures spun at each other quickly slamming into each other they continued rolling grinding against each other before they glanced off and spun at high speeds into the walls of the arena, hitting the walls both genin stopped dead in their tracks, Choji shrunk down to normal size while Kiba and Akamaru were engulfed in smoke that once it was cleared it was revealed both were on the ground unconscious.

"Both combatants are unconscious now winner Tie," called Genma appearing back on the field as the medics quickly ran out to collect the two.

"Final match of the first round Naruto Uzumaki Yuki of Konoha Verses Gaara Sabaku of Suna," called Genma and in the blink of an eye two small elemental cyclones appeared on the ground twenty feet apart, one cyclone of sand, the other of snow. Once the storms died down Gaara and Naruto respectively were revealed.

"Are both combatants ready?" asked Genma looking from one genin to the other getting nods from the two of them.

"Then Begin," called Genma jumping further back than any other match.

As the match began Naruto's hand shot to in front of his face catching the cork of Gaara's gourd that was shot at him.

"Bad move buddy," declared Naruto as he pulled Samenikuya off his back the long blade beginning to spark as Naruto flooded it with Raiton Chakra, Gaara stood there with his arms crossed not even looking at Naruto. The blond Konoha ninja ran towards Gaara, at speeds rather surprizing for someone with such a large blade, as Naruto drew close to the Suna nin his sand shot up in an attempt to stop Naruto who simply swung his giant blade around cleaving straight through the sand which dropped to the ground in a pile shocking Gaara, however the red head didn't have much time to contemplate it before Naruto slammed his fist into Gaara's gut sending the Suna genin rocketing backwards into the arena wall behind him his sand only cushioned the impact so much making Gaara's back ben in unnatural ways as his gourd shattered creating a cushion of sand Naruto bolted forwards at Gaara who was glaring at Naruto holding his hand out directing his hand to capture Naruto.

A stream of sand shot for Naruto who jumped to the right to avoid the sand before the blond slid to the left under the stream of sand sent his way slicing it as he did making the sand not close to Gaara fall down chakraless. Gaara's emotionless eyes widened as Naruto ran at him and he once more threw his sand forwards at Naruto who was too close to avoid it and cut it with his sword so Naruto jumped back from Gaara putting his sword on his back before ripping his bow off his back and notching and arrow which was promptly flooded with Raiton chakra before Naruto let the arrow fly towards Gaara's sand slamming into the particles the sparking arrow flew straight through it and towards Gaara the lightning arrow pierced Gaara's shoulder making him wince and look at the wound.

"What is this?" questioned Gaara looking at the arrow that had not only pierced his sand, but his sand armour and his skin as well. Gaara looked in horror as the scarlet liquid flowed from his shoulder.

"Blood? MY BLOOD?" screamed Gaara.

" _ **Naruto-kun Shukaku's seal is becoming weaker you might be dealing with a rouge Biju soon"**_ spoke the voice of Akane within Naruto's mind.

" _Then I'll just have to beat him and seal that brother of yours properly,"_ declared Naruto mentally before pulling out another two arrows before he ran forwards at the psychotic Gaara who threw his sand forwards, Naruto jumped into the air above the sand pulling back his bow Naruto let the two arrows fly from the weapon towards Gaara the two weapons found their marks in Gaara's other shoulder and gut making the boy scream out in pain, Gaara's sand was quickly pulled back towards the boy before a dome began to form around Gaara.

" _ **NARUTO HE'S COMING,"**_ screamed Akane scared for he friend.

" _Got it,"_ said Naruto rushing forwards putting his bow on his back once more ripping his blade off his back aiming to slice the dome in half and seal Shukaku however just as Naruto got close to the dome a pale brown and blue arm shot out of the dome forcing Naruto back, just in time to see smoke pour out of the Kage's box, Naruto could also feel the wide range Genjutsu over the crowd and many ninja in the crowd drawing their weapons.

The Invasion of Konoha had begun.

* * *

 **Alrighty chapter over**

 **i know the fights may have been a little short but i'm not fond of writing fight after fight after fight which is why i'm not fond of the Chunin exams**

 **but anyway onto the fights**

 **Hinata won because Shikamaru couldn't formulate a plan he is all brains no brawn**

 **Kiba and Choji was a tie i don't think this needs great** **explanation**

 **and then we have the beginning of the invasion**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	26. Invasion I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto looked around the arena as people began falling victim to the Genjutsu pulling his bow back the blond let two arrows fly towards a pair of Otto ninja going to kill a pair of civilians, Naruto then turned back to Gaara as his sand orb shattered and what came out what grotesque Gaara was partially covered by sand that looked like a skin of some sort.

"Uzumaki-" said Genma appearing next to the blond.

"I'm sorry Genma but whatever you're going to say takes a back seat I have a Biju to seal," said Naruto pulling out Samenikuya running towards Gaara.

The Suna Genin himself was quickly grabbed by his brother and sister.

"Naruto-nii/kun" spoke Fuu and Haku as they appeared next to him.

"Good you two come with me," said Naruto as he ran to the edge of the arena following Gaara, the two females following closely behind him. The trio chased the Suna genin over the arena walls and into the village.

"You two take care of Temari and Kankuro," said Naruto getting a nod from the two following genin.

"I've got Temari, again," said declared Haku in a deadpan tone getting a nod from Fuu the trio of Konoha nin followed the trio of Suna nin who ran towards the edge of village.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu),** " called Naruto a dragon of ice forming and flying at the Suna siblings who despite the situation managed to dodge the Jutsu. Naruto growled as he continued to run only from a glimmer out of the corner of his eye to catch his attention.

"Look out," called Naruto grabbing both Haku and Fu and moving them out of the way as a flurry of kunai flew passed where they had just been.

"Were do you think you're going leaf brats?" questioned a Sound nin holding a kunai in hand with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it we don't have time for this," muttered Naruto only for a shadow to jump over him and land between him and the Oto man.

"You lot go I got this," said Dosu not looking back at Naruto.

"Dosu you traitor," growled the Oto nin glaring at Dosu.

"Don't get cocky and don't get killed," said Naruto turning away.

"I can't die here I have to even our spar record," spoke Dosu with a grin.

"Thanks Dosu," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," spoke Dosu as Naruto jumped away.

"Thank you," said Haku before she jumped off Fuu following closely behind.

"You know I never did like you Dosu," said the Oto nin.

"I always wanted to run a kunai across your neck as you slept, but I guess while you're awake works too," declared Dosu with a grin pulling out a kunai.

* * *

 **#With Hiruzen#**

The Hokage stepped out of the smoke from the box bellow looking over to the Kazekage.

"Orochimaru I take it?" questioned Hiruzen looking over to the Kazekage with a sad smile.

"You look so disappointed Sensei," said Orochimaru reaching up to his face pulling the fake face off, revealing the face Hiruzen knew for years. The aged Hokage looked down shaking his head.

"Just how far have you fallen Orochimaru?" muttered Hiruzen looking at his wayward student.

"I haven't fallen Sensei I have risen much further than I thought possible I have almost concurred death itself," spoke Orochimaru with an insane grin.

"Naruto said you had lost what little of your sanity remained," muttered Hiruzen looking up at his student only to note that four nin appeared around the two of them, Hiruzen kept his eyes on Orochimaru but watched out of his peripheral vision as the four nin formed a box formation around them.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** ," called Hiruzen quickly biting his thumb before flipping through hand signs slamming his hand into the ground before a plume of smoke erupted revealing Enma standing there.

"Hiruzen why- oh I see finally time to write the wrongs of your past?" questioned the human sized monkey looking to his summoner.

"I should have listened to you those many years ago old friend but now it's finally time to make up for my passed mistake," said Hiruzen.

" **Henge Kongōnyoi (Transformation Adamantine Staff),** "called Enma as he was engulfed in a plume of smoke and replaced with a gold capped black staff.

"You can try Sensei but times have changed you have gotten old and weak and I have only got more powerful," boasted Orochimaru before all around them went up a purple barrier in the shape of a rectangle, Hiruzen looked at the barrier in worry.

"And I have brought some friends," smirked Orochimaru flipping through some hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground.

" **Kuchiyose Edo Tensei (Summoning Jutsu Reanimation),** " spoke Orochimaru as three coffins rose out of the roof with the numbers one, two and four on them.

"No I have to stop him," muttered Hiruzen pulling out a handful of Shuriken before throwing it them first at the coffin with four on the lid stopping it.

"Shame but no matter be REBORN" yelled Orochimaru psychotically as the lids fell of the two remaining coffins.

* * *

 **#With Kakashi#**

The silver haired Jonin stood back to back with his friend and rival Guy.

"Come now my Eternal Rival you're falling behind, that was my fortieth," declared Guy pulling his fist back.

"You're losing your hearing I'm already up to forty five," spoke Kakashi pulling out his kunai.

"Come on slow pokes I'm up to sixty," spoke Anko with a smirk as she dropped next to the two nin.

"Wake up Anko your so slow I'm at seventy five," declared a smug Kurenai as she spun a kunai in hand.

"Don't get cocky Nai-chan," said Anko tossing her kunai at Kurenai who dropped low as Anko's weapon flew over her head and imbedded itself in an Oto nin behind her.

"Or bad things my happen," said Anko with a smirk as Kurenai rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

 **#With Naruto Haku and Fuu#**

The three Konoha ninja ran after the Suna siblings they were running through a forest. Naruto jumped higher up as the three followed the Suna nin Fuu and Haku just kept jumping as Naruto fell slightly behind.

Naruto pulled his bow off his back notching three arrows he let them fly towards the Suna nin. Temari and pulled Gaara and herself out of the way of the arrows however the last one hit Kankuro's puppet.

"Damnit Temari take Gaara on ahead I'll try to buy you some time," said Kankuro urging his siblings forwards.

"Please don't get yourself killed Kankuro," begged Temari as she continued to run.

"Haku, Naruto-nii go on I've got this," said Fuu stopping opposite Kankuro, Haku nodded and jumped on.

"Hey get back here," said Kankuro quickly pulling out his puppet and sending it at Haku.

"I'm your opponent asshole," called Fuu launching herself forwards slamming a foot into Kankuro's face launching him backwards.

"Damn you, you little shit," growled Kankuro as a blur passed them.

"Stay safe Fuu," called Naruto as he ran on to catch up to Haku, Temari and Gaara.

"I'm going to get you for that girly," growled Kankuro glaring at Fuu as he sent his puppet forwards towards her.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called a new voice entering the area.

"Oh what now?" questioned Kankuro as he pulled his puppet back and looked up into the trees.

"You can head on and re-join Naruto-san and Haku-san Fuu-chan," came the monotone voice of Shino who stood above her a few trees back.

"No I won't go you and I can work together on this Shino," said Fuu with a grin.

"I suppose that is an acceptable solution," declared Shino dropping next to Fuu.

* * *

 **#With Haku and Naruto#**

The two Yuki ran through the trees still trying to catch up to Gaara and Temari, Naruto pulled his bow back ready to launch another flurry of arrows, letting go a volley of arrows flew forwards passed Gaara and Temari embedding themselves in a branch forward of their current position, Naruto smirked as the two Suna ninja did nothing to change course. Naruto put his bow on his back and pulled Samenikuya off and held her at the ready.

"Get ready," whispered Naruto as he ran next to Haku who nodded. Just as Naruto planned Temari and Gaara landed on the branch decorated with Naruto's arrows and …

BOOOOM!

An explosion went off sending the two siblings in different directions.

"Gaara!" yelled Temari as she was blown away from him.

"Make sure she doesn't interrupt this will get messy," declared Naruto getting a nod from Haku who tree hopped in the same direction as Temari.

"Alright Brother let's fix your problems," said Naruto jumping towards Gaara.

* * *

 **#With Haku and Temari#**

Nice to see you're moving around so quickly after getting your ass handed to you," said Haku with a smirk as she dropped opposite Temari.

"Get out of my way," demanded Temari.

"I'm going to have to say… no," spoke Haku forming a hand sign.

"I hope you're prepared to die then I have to get to my brother," said Temari narrowing her eyes.

"Come at me then full on not that pansy shit you showed in the exams," said Haku glaring at Temari.

"You asked for it," spoke Temari pulling out her fan to its fullest.

" **Futon Daitoppa (Wind Release Great Breakthrough),** " called Temari flicking her fan sending a huge wave of wind at Haku.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " yelled Temari as she spewed out a ball of fire that combined with the wall of wind.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Gaara#**

Naruto chased after the flying genin as sand quickly formed a shell around him as he flew through the air.

" **Bl** ood **Mo** the **r** **wa** nts **BLOOD** " roared Gaara as he slammed into a tree before he turned to face Naruto.

"Come and get it," taunted Naruto as Gaara threw his hand forwards towards Naruto sending out a stream of sand roughly in the shape of a hand swinging his sword up he sliced through the sand with Samenikuya.

" _Blegh this chakra tastes foul like it's tainted by something,"_ spoke Shyarly from within Naruto's mind.

" _ **I thought I was imagining it Naruto-kun something is up with Shukaku I think something is corrupting him,"**_ said Akane from inside Naruto's mind.

" _Like what?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _From the taste a foreign Chakra like a soul it latched onto Shukaku"_ spoke Shyarly.

" _ **Please Naruto-kun I know he's insane but-**_ **"** Spoke Akane.

" _He's your brother yeah I got it,"_ said Naruto smiling as jumped over another stream of sand flying at him. Naruto jumped up landing on the sand using it as a platform to run forwards along as his left hand became cloaked in an Icey mist.

Slamming his hand into a Gaara's sand cloaked shoulder Naruto froze the sand before flipping over slamming his heel into the frozen sand shattering it.

" **Gr** r Da **mn** y **ou,** " declared the partially transformed Gaara glaring at Naruto using his sand to throw the blond back, Naruto flipped backwards landing on a tree about fifty feet away from Gaara looking directly at him.

" **Pro** ve my **Exist** ence **Uz** uma **ki,** " growled Gaara launching more sand forwards towards Naruto who quickly pulled an arrow out of his quiver slamming it into the sand before setting off the explosive tip blowing up scattering the sand.

"This is going to get annoying," muttered Naruto bringing his thumb up to his mouth biting the digit Naruto quickly dragged it along the fox tattoo on his arm before slamming his hand on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called Naruto as his hand touched the ground making a huge cloud of smoke appear around Naruto.

" **Naruto-sama, how can I help you?"** asked the small house sized seven tailed Kitsune not even looking for his summoner.

"I'm fighting the one tailed Jinchuriki who is partially transformed I need you to help me keep him distracted while I work on the seal," said Naruto jumping up onto the nose of the giant Kitsune.

" **As you wish Naruto-sama,"** spoke the fox.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **sorry about the late upload my computer is having issues**

 **so here we have the beginning of the Invasion (Which will be a short arc)**

 **there's Dosu going up against an unnamed Oto Shinobi**

 **Fu and Shino against Kankuro**

 **Sarutobi against Orochimaru as usual**

 **Haku V Temari**

 **and Naruto verses Gaara**

 **all the pieces are in place so all that** **'s left is to watch the fights**

 **with my piece said ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	27. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
